


The Bigger They Are

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Beth Phoenix gets a taste of her own medicine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, or Beth Phoenix, or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beth Phoenix loved entering a WWE divas locker room. She was always fashionably late so everyone would already be there, all of them falling silent and turning their heads towards her as she strutted over to claim a locker as hers. As she did this her eyes would scan the room, admiring her bitches, deciding which one or ones would have the privilege of eating her pussy and/or ass, and who would know the joy of her strap on in their asses. Of course sometimes she'd have already made up her mind, and other times she would still debate it, but the point was the other divas knew they would be sized up like the pieces of meat they were, the Glamazon obviously debating which one of them she would use for her pleasure.

Today was different. Beth didn't enter with her usual swagger. She didn't look at her bitches. Instead she kept her eyes down and tried to concentrate on walking normally as possible, which was proving far from an easy feat.

That something was off didn't go unnoticed, but none of the divas could figure out what it was and all but one was too afraid to ask. However as Beth's best friend and a powerful wrestler in her own right Natalya Neidhart had the guts to call out, "Hey Beth, what's up?"

There was a long moment of silence as Beth blushed, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

All of a sudden Beth heard a voice prompting her, "Well, aren't you going to tell everyone the good news?"

Turning around to face her tormentor Beth blushed. Then she opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out.

"Cold feet? Here, let me help you."

Beth's open mouth proved a too tempting target and suddenly the mighty Glamazon found herself pulled into a tiny pair of arms, the blonde forced to bent down slightly so she could kiss the much smaller woman. Despite herself Beth found herself becoming lost in the kiss, her eyelids fluttering closed so she could concentrate on massaging the invading tongue with her own. If she'd been thinking clearly Beth would have realised it was a trick.

Too late Beth found those pair of tiny hands grip onto the waistband of her tight fitting pants, the younger girl ensuring she had hold of Beth's underwear too before yanking them down, leaving the Glamazon's backside exposed.

There was a chorus of confusion, no one really having any idea what was going on but all the divas were far too afraid of Beth to say anything too loudly.

Natalya said nothing, because while everyone else was staring at Beth's butt Natalya was close enough that she could see what looked like a tiny little ring sticking out between Beth's well rounded cheeks. But that was impossible.

Beth Phoenix was the Alpha female of the WWE divas, a secret title which meant that she was in charge of her fellow divas and they in turn were her bitches. She had earned that title by brutally sodomising her predecessor Trish Stratus into submission and had been sexually humiliating every diva on the roster ever since. Having a huge anal kink the Glamazon never went a day without abusing the asses of her fellow divas, but unlike every other WWE diva she had never taken it in the ass. The only thing she allowed up her ass was another girl's tongue, something Natalya knew from experience.

So Natalya's eyes must have been playing tricks on her, because there was no way such a dominating woman would ever allow a butt plug anywhere near her.

Just as the thought went through Natalya's head a hand reached behind Beth and grabbed a firm hold of that little ring which Natalya was sure wasn't really there.

Beth whimpered softly in protest and blushed but didn't try and stop what was happening.

Natalya's eyes grew as big as saucers in disbelief and amazement as she watched the Glamazon's ass hole slowly stretch wide open to allow a large toy to be pulled out of it. The butt plug had to be 2 inches thick and it seemed to be longer than Natalya's arm as it just kept coming and coming.

All around the room there were loud swears and gasps of amazement and disbelief as the huge butt plug was slowly pulled from Beth's butt hole, the head finally coming out with a loud pop which left the WWE divas looking in disbelief from the 12 inches long dildo and the Glamazon's obscenely gaping ass hole.

Once everybody had been given ample time to stare little AJ Lee broke the kiss with Beth, moved slightly to the side and smacked the feared Glamazon's butt.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" AJ ordered boldly, "Show everybody the hole I now own, and tell them exactly what you are now."

For a few seconds Beth just stared at the petite brunette, both herself and AJ knowing full well that this was the Glamazon's last chance to regain control. Because sure, AJ had humiliated Beth privately to the point the former champion might never be the same again, and it would be a struggle to regain her place after all the other divas had seen her ass hole stretched so widely, but if anyone could do it it was the Glamazon Beth Phoenix.

Brutalising AJ's cute little butt would be a good start, Beth spanking it until it was bright red and the tiny girl was begging for mercy. Then Beth could make the younger diva eat her pussy or ass, or she could skip right to using the biggest strap on in her collection to ass fuck AJ for hours, turning the uppity little bitch's butt hole into such a widely open crater that Beth could shove her hand up AJ's ass without touching the sides. After that Beth could butt fuck every single one of the other divas until they wouldn't even remember what they had just seen. That was what the Glamazon Beth Phoenix should do.

Instead the Glamazon Beth Phoenix bent over, reached back, spread her ass cheeks, lowered her head, and whimpered, "I'm... I'm AJ's bitch."

There was a few long seconds of silence, the other WWE divas clearly still not believing what they were seeing, then there was a chorus of applause and congratulations for AJ. This caused a fresh blushed to cross Beth's cheeks, the mighty Glamazon thinking back to how she had ended up in this position.

*

It had all started innocently enough, that was to say with Beth forcefully pushing AJ against a wall and turning her around so she could grind against the smaller girl's ass while growling in her ear, "Hey there pretty girl, guess who's ass I'm fucking tonight?"

"B, Beth... I'm a top now." AJ tried to say firmly, though it came out as a whimper.

Beth chuckled, "Just because your little girlfriend and a few of the other anal sluts around here happily bend over for you doesn't mean jack. You and all the so-called divas around here belonged to me. And if you're forgetting that, well, between later tonight and our match I bet I could remind you."

"You, you could..." AJ stammered, before finally managing to find the courage playing Crazy AJ had given her lately, "Or we could make this interesting?"

"How so?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Turning to look Beth directly in the eye AJ whispered, "Traditional diva rules."

This made Beth laugh harder than she had in a long time, directly into AJ's face to emphasise her point, "You actually think you can beat me?"

"Kelly used to all the time." AJ shot back.

Immediately becoming deadly serious again Beth growled, "Yeah, but that was just to piss me off so I'd slam fuck her tight little ass so hard she'd barely be able to walk. And she had the good sense not to challenge me to a traditional match. In fact no one has since Maryse got herself injured so she could finally go more than a few hours without getting her ass fucked!"

"So what are you afraid of?" AJ questioned.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Beth snapped, fuming with anger for a few seconds before laughing, "You know what, you're on! But if you think what me and Nattie used to do to you and Kaitlyn was bad, you just wait. When I'm done with your ass hole you'll never even think about strapping on a cock again. Hell, you'll probably end up quitting the WWE just to get away from me, and even then I bet your ass hole never fully closes again! You'll probably never sit properly again too. And just remember you asked for this. I've never lost a traditional match, and I never will!"

*

Perhaps Beth should have known better than to jinx herself like that but when it really mattered she had always won. She'd beaten everyone from Victoria to Natalya to the legendary Trish and Lita. Even Stephanie had fallen before her. Or more accurately bent over and spread her butt cheeks. However Beth made the mistake of punishing AJ when she should have finished her off, but the uppity little bitch started off the match by slapping The Glamazon across the face. What could Beth do except teach the little pipsqueak a lesson.

So Beth responded to the slap with a brutal forearm strike which knocked AJ to the ground, the muscular blonde immediately mounting the dazed diva and delivering a series of vicious right hands, utilising the five count to punish the tiny brunette. After that Beth pulled AJ up by her hair and began throwing the smaller girl around like a rag doll, using a variety of different suplexs and slams to effortlessly lift the other diva high into the air and then bring her crashing back down to the mat.

After about five minutes of brutalising her opponent Beth hit AJ with her finishing move the Glam slam, a huge grin on her face as she drove the smaller diva's face into the mat and then turned her over into the pinning position. Half-heartedly the audience chanted along with account, everyone fully expecting this would be it as anyone kicking out of the Glam slam was almost unheard of. However at the last second Beth pulled AJ up by her hair, her grin becoming even more evil as she dragged her clearly defeated opponent back up, hit her with another Glam slam and again pulled her up before the three count.

Hellbent on making an example of this girl Beth busted out two moves she had previously used as finishers, the Samoan drop followed by a delayed fishermen's suplex, for the latter keeping AJ upside down in the air for almost a full minute before bringing her crashing down to the canvas. Then, after a little posing, Beth finally picked AJ up for what she intended to be the match ending Glam slam, only to be taken by surprise by an elbow from the tiny girl.

While the blonde was stunned AJ jumped onto Beth's back and applied a sleeper hold. Starting to get lightheaded Beth defensively moved backwards against a turnbuckle to try to get AJ to let go. AJ almost got the wind knocked out of her from the powerful impact, but she was resilient enough to change the hold by reaching under Beth's left arm and grabbing her wrist to raise it above Beth's head trapping it. AJ followed this by quickly lifting her left leg up to Beth's neck to try to lock in another submission. Before Beth knew what was happening AJ had her in a Pentagram submission. With Beth's head and arm trapped between AJ's powerful thighs the Glamazon struggled to break free, the older diva almost achieving her goal when out of desperation she fell backwards, driving her weight onto the smaller girl. Unfortunately AJ still held on tightly, leading to panic flooding Beth's body as she made a few last desperate attempts to struggle free as her whole world slowly turned black.

A few long moments after the powerful blonde went limp the referee cautiously lifted up Beth's right arm which fell limply down once, twice and finally a third time, leading to a mixture of cheers and surprise murmurings from the audience as the ref called for the bell.

As her music began playing AJ released the hold and began jumping around wildly for joy before she wisely ran away with a big smile on her face and the historic upset win, leaving the mighty Glamazon to slowly come too. When she did it took Beth a few long seconds to figure out what had just happened. Then the powerful blonde fumed with rage, Beth letting out a scream of frustration before running after the brunette bitch.

*

Tracking AJ down was easy enough, and when she did Beth immediately slammed the smaller diva against the nearest wall and growled, "You bitch."

"I believe you'll find you're the bitch here Beth." AJ grinned, feeling on cloud nine thanks to her win.

Fuming with rage Beth began to yell, "Do you realise what's going to happen to you now AJ? I'm-"

"You're going to bend over!" AJ interrupted sternly, "Because if you don't I'll tell everyone you refuse to follow the rules, and you know what happens then, don't you Beth? Pretty much all the divas will gang up on you, hold you down and spank you until you're begging to be butt fucked. Then they'll gang bang your butt until you're begging someone else to be the Alpha female, because you just can't pretend you're a top anymore."

There was a few moments of silence and then Beth grumbled, "It's my word against yours."

"Yeah, and we both know Stephanie, Trish, Lita and even your buddy Natalya will happily use any excuse to ass fuck you into submission." AJ pointed out, pausing to let that sink in before adding, "Or, you could come over to my hotel room tonight and honour your end of the bargain by taking one little butt fucking. If you do I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Kaitlyn, so your reputation will remain intact. If you don't, well, one way or another I'm sure I'll end up getting a turn with your ass, even if I have to wait in a very long line to do it."

Beth gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to say something but AJ beat her to the punch by shoving her tongue down her throat. The Glamazon wasn't used to such treatment, and when she began fighting back, her skilled tongue gaining the upper hand, AJ pulled away and smiled.

"Think about it." AJ said, managing to break free of Beth's now loose grip and skip away, leaving the muscular blonde stunned and questioning what she should do.

*

Hours later Beth found herself standing outside AJ's door. More than anything she wanted to break it down and ass fuck AJ into a whimpering wreck. Instead she politely knocked on the door and waited for AJ to open it. She didn't have to wait long, the door quickly flying open to reveal AJ wearing only a strap on dildo and a grin.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." AJ said brightly, stepping aside so Beth could enter the room.

Unlike AJ's strap on and smile the hotel room wasn't very big, not that it was surprising. WWE superstars and divas never knew when an injury or a falling out with management or something could end their careers so it was always important to save money whenever possible. The possible downside in the situation was it meant that the moment she walked in Beth was faced with the bed in which she would receive the ultimate humiliation. Not that it really mattered, AJ was clearly in no mood to wait around and honestly neither was Beth.

"Let's just get this over with." Beth grumbled, beginning to strip off her clothes the second AJ shut and locked the door.

"Oh Beth, you're so romantic." AJ giggled, The Glamazon giving her one of those stairs which normally terrified the tiny diva but tonight AJ felt untouchable, "But it's not up to you though, is it Beth? No, tonight I'm the top and I get to make the decisions. You're just the bottom."

"For tonight maybe, but tomorrow I'm going to make you wish you'd just bent over when you had the chance." Beth growled, getting in AJ's face as she took off her bra, secretly hoping to intimidate the smaller girl into just surrendering to her.

"Maybe." AJ murmured, staring at Beth's big boobs for a few moments before looking up at the blonde with a wide grin, "But for now, you're my bitch. That means you have to do what I say, when I say, so... get down on your knees, bitch!"

AJ switched from playful to serious with the last few words, the little diva feeling very proud of herself not just for having the guts to say that to Beth but managing to keep her cool as the muscular blonde stared down at her with the most terrifying look AJ had ever seen.

Of course AJ had been expecting this reaction and had spent the last couple of hours psyching herself up to do this. After all if she was going to top the longest reigning Alpha female in the history of the WWE AJ was going to need to act the part. Besides, Beth HAD to do what she said, something AJ reminded herself over and over again for a few terrifying seconds as Beth continued looking at her as if she was about to snap her like a twig, something the powerful blonde could no doubt do without breaking a sweat.

Then to AJ's delight Beth cursed and dropped to her knees, her head lowered in defeat.

Resisting the urge to jump for joy, which would have no doubt affected the momentum she had as a top, AJ grabbed her 'dick' and began stroking it as if it was real, the whole time watching as Beth refused to look up. After a few seconds of this AJ slowly stepped forwards so that if her cock had been real she would be literally jerking off in Beth's face.

After another few seconds AJ ordered softly, "Look at me Beth."

Beth made AJ regret that commanders she looked up at her with a steely gaze, although sadly that didn't stop the little brunette from pressing the dildo to the blonde's lips and softly ordering, "Open up."

There seem to be a long staring match again between the two divas, AJ being the one to literally blink first however metaphorically speaking it was Beth, the Glamazon momentarily excepting her debasement as she slowly parted her lips wide enough to allow the weaker girl to push the dildo into her mouth.

"Now suck it." AJ said huskily before grinning, "I know you're not used to that, what with you being a big butch dyke and all, but tonight every inch of this cock is going straight up your ass! So I suggest you embrace your inner cock sucker Beth, because this is the only lube you'll be getting. Which if you think about it is fitting, as it's all you used to give me."

If possible Beth's blood boiled even hotter and her gaze became even deadlier for a few long moments, then The Glamazon finally broke the stair and started sucking AJ's cock. This was something which felt alien in more ways than one to the Glamazon as Beth had been with enough men to know she preferred women, and while in her past with men she had given the occasional blow job she had never sucked another woman's dick before. And why would she? She was the most dominant woman the WWE had ever known, turning every single diva in her path into a whimpering submissive slut. So this was indeed an indignity Beth had hoped never to know, although it was at least more pleasant than sucking a man's cock. The taste was better for one thing, as was the smell, but mostly Beth enjoyed it because she was envisioning that it was AJ sucking her cock, something that would be happening very soon.

Not soon enough however, especially as AJ began to 'encourage' her, "Come on Beth, you need to do better than that. Remember, every single inch of that dick is going deep into your butt, stretching you like you've never been stretched before, so you've got to get every single inch of it nice and wet. You've just got too. Spit on it if you have too, just make it wet. Come on Beth, spit on to the base and then rub it in with your hand. Yes, that's it! More. Don't forget to keep sucking my cock. Mmmmmm, that's it, good little Glamazon."

Hearing her nickname, which she had spent so much time teaching the other WWE divas to fear inside and outside the ring, being used in such a playful and even degrading tone had Beth glaring up at AJ, but once again it had no effect which led the blonde to a rather terrifying conclusion... she really was going to have to go through this. She really was going to have to take a dick up her ass.

Her entire professional life Beth had been dreading doing just that, but once it became clear she was finally going to have to suffer that very dignity her cunt absurdly became wet, the powerful blonde blushing furiously at the undeniable evidence of her body's betrayal. Refusing to try and rationalise it Beth did the only thing she could do under the circumstances, make sure the dildo was as wet as possible by embracing her inner cock sucker. That was why Beth began to bob her head up and down on AJ's dick at a slow but steady rhythm, eventually lowering her head far enough that the dildo hit the back of her mouth. Then, with a lot of effort, the mighty Glamazon forced herself to suffer the indignity of deep throating a cock. Not that she got very far, Beth beginning to choke after just a few inches, but she kept trying, the former WWE women's and diva's champion suddenly feeling desperate to make the dick as wet as possible.

This delighted AJ, "Mmmmmm yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Suck my cock Beth! Take my cock down your throat! Ohhhh yes, get it nice and wet so I can shove it straight up your dyke ass! Mmmmmm fuck, can you imagine it Beth? Can you imagine what it's going to feel like to have this massive cock forcing your virgin ass hole open? Huh? Your untouched back passage slowly stretching for this big cock? Your insides being rearranged as I turn your shit hole into my own personal fuck hole? Think about that little Glamazon. Think about what it's going to be like to get a taste of your own medicine!"

Even from this angle AJ could tell that Beth was thinking about it, the little brunette letting the big tough blonde contemplate what was about to happen to her for a long ten minutes, at which point the dildo was thoroughly lubed as whatever Beth hadn't stuffed down her throat she had thoroughly spat on.

Finally AJ ordered, "Stand up."

Beth was more hesitant to obey this order, and when she finally did she didn't look AJ in the eye, something which made the little WWE diva grin happily.

"Look at me." AJ commanded softly, waiting until Beth was looking her in the eye to step forward so they were nose to nose. Then, after staring the big tough Glamazon down for a few long seconds, AJ murmured the words she had heard from this former champion countless times, "Bend over, bitch."

Again Beth hesitated, a brief look flashing over her face like she was about to offer AJ anything not to go through with this. Then the terrifying blonde slowly turned towards the bed, crawled on top of it, and then pushed her ass up into the air, offering it up to be fucked.

For a few seconds AJ pretty much just drooled at the sight, then with a huge grin on her face the brunette jumped into position behind the blonde, grabbed two handfuls of Beth's well rounded butt and began playing with it. That included squeezing, pinching and most importantly slapping, AJ licking her lips as she watched Beth's butt cheeks jiggle from the impact of each strike, which made the tiny diva question whether she should spank The Glamazon or not.

Technically she had already decided not to as she really wanted to save all her strength for fucking Beth's virgin ass, however watching those cheeks jiggle like that made AJ seriously want to reconsider that decision. She certainly gave The Glamazon a mini spanking, AJ bringing her hand down as hard as she could on Beth's butt half a dozen times just to watch the flesh ripple, and maybe to turn it a little pink. Mostly though AJ simply stuck with groping the blonde's ass, silently promising herself if she ever got another shot at this hot ass she would definitely give it a proper spanking.

AJ actually became kind of lost in the vision of herself spanking The Glamazon, but also kind of lost in simply the joy of groping Beth's ass, the thought in turn making her smile and wonder something out loud, "You know something Beth, I always thought you were a really underrated hottie. I mean you've got those big beautiful boobs, and this big juicy ass which just looks so... fuck-able. I bet if you weren't such a scary top divas would be lining up to fuck your big, fat ass."

AJ could practically hear Beth's teeth grinding in anger but the former women's and diva's champion said nothing, leading AJ to grin again and then spread The Glamazon's ass cheeks as wide as possible.

"Mmmmmm, and just look at those fuck holes. They're so pretty... and so obviously eager to be fucked." AJ beamed as she moved a couple of fingers down to gently stroke Beth's pussy lips, "Ooooooh God, you're sooooo fucking wet Beth. You must really wanna get ass fucked."

"Fuck you AJ!" Beth blushed furiously before letting out a sharp gasp as AJ pushed a finger into her cunt.

"No, it's actually me who'll be fucking you Beth. It's me, little AJ Lee, who's going to fuck your virgin ass!" AJ growled lustfully as she gave the bigger girl's pussy a quick finger fucking before then pressing that pussy juice coated finger against Beth's rosebud and pushed forcefully forwards, both WWE divas letting out loud cries as AJ's finger slowly violated The Glamazon's virgin ass, "Oh my God... you're sooooooo tight. I've never felt an ass this tight before."

"That's because only complete ass whores like your girlfriend let you fuck their asses." Beth snapped angrily.

Defiant to the end, AJ thought with a grin, pulling her finger from Beth's ass hole after a few quick thrusts and then slowly leaning in and whispering, "I guess that makes you my ass whore, huh Beth?"

"NO! You're my ass whore, and no matter what happens you'll always be nothing but my ass whore!" Beth screamed angrily as she felt the tip of AJ's strap on cock pressing against her virgin ass hole, the blonde gripping tightly to the bed sheets beneath her and gritted her teeth as she accepted her fate.

This was it, the moment she had dreaded her entire professional life. A moment which was agonisingly drawn out, Beth having to use every ounce of willpower she possessed to prevent herself from whimpering as she felt her virgin butt hole beginning to open from AJ's slow but insistent thrust.

Beth had ass fucked countless women, a lot of them anal virgins before she got her hands on them. Some of them Beth had savoured, taking her time to slowly opened their ass holes to draw out the joy of ass fucking them. AJ's girlfriend Kaitlyn had been one of those women due to her muscular physique and the fact that she used to compete in bodybuilding competitions, so while in reality she hadn't put up much of a fight Beth had enjoyed taking the anal cherry of a woman almost as strong as herself. Meanwhile AJ was such a tiny little thing and had been so easy to conquer that Beth had treated her like an insignificant notch on her belt and slammed through her virgin butt hole after applying only the minimum of lube. As such Beth would have thought AJ would have wanted to get her revenge by brutalising her back door cherry. Of course whether AJ knew it or not this was a far more effective revenge, the mighty Glamazon forced to wallow in the humiliation of being robbed of her anal virginity.

Not only did the build up take forever but when AJ finally did it, pushed the head of the dildo into Beth's virgin butt hole, the little pipsqueak officially taking the Glamazon's anal cherry, AJ stopped in her tracks and murmured over and over again, "I did it! I got your anal cherry! I got the Glamazon Beth Phoenix's anal cherry! Me, little AJ Lee, just popped the anal cherry of the big bad Glamazon Beth Phoenix!"

Those words were more or less repeated, Beth doing her best to ignore them for several long minutes as the initial pain of her ass hole being penetrated for the first time slowly faded. Then the weaker diva seem to take some time to just stare down to where her strap on was buried in Beth's butt hole until the stronger diva almost wanted to yell at her to get it over with and ass fuck her already. Then AJ finally started pushing the dildo the rest of the way into Beth's well rounded bottom and the powerful Glamazon found herself longing for the moments that just the head was inside her. Or just before then. Or long before then when the idea of taking it up the ass was still absurd.

It wasn't because of the pain. While that was unique Beth had experienced far worse during her wrestling career. There was even a gentle start of something that could be almost called pleasure, but after ass fucking so many women Beth knew that was an inevitable response and didn't worry about it. What did bother her however was the complete and total humiliation she felt from having her ass filled with strap on dildo. And while this moment would have been humiliating no matter what, to have it be tiny little AJ Lee being the woman who finally busted her butt cherry was so humiliating the Glamazon could barely stand it. And in the following moments it only got worse for the powerful blonde, Beth blushing furiously as she already began feeling strong sparks of pleasure coming from somewhere deep inside her bowels as a result of the butt fucking she was now receiving.

Of course while Beth was in hell AJ was in heaven. Like literally heaven on earth, something AJ was very used to at this point in her WWE career. After all there had been so many different versions of heaven for her. Beth's strap on cock up her ass. Kaitlyn's strap on cock up her ass. Pretty much having any divas' strap on cock up her ass, or using her mouth and tongue on any of their tits, pussies, or asses, but especially Kaitlyn's. Oh yes, sliding her mouth and tongue all over Kaitlyn's body might be the greatest heaven of all. Either that or fucking Kaitlyn's big juicy ass. Not that AJ didn't love it when Kaitlyn used her mouth and tongue on her, or having one of the other divas do that, but AJ had grown to prefer being the giver over the receiver, and everything with Kaitlyn was special because she was her girlfriend and she loved her. However what she was doing right now was a whole different level of heaven. Not necessarily better than it was with Kaitlyn, but something AJ had never quite experienced before.

Ever since she had started acting 'crazy' AJ had felt different. More confident. Dominant even. And up until this moment she didn't think there could be anything better than making Kaitlyn bend over for the first time. However as powerful as ass fucking her first woman had made AJ feel it was nothing on shoving a strap on up Beth Phoenix's virgin butt. In fact nothing in her entire life had ever made AJ feel this powerful and dominant, that feeling becoming overwhelming when her little thighs finally came to rest against Beth's butt cheeks, announcing the tiny diva had buried every single inch of her 10 inch strap on cock into the bowels of the feared Glamazon.

That fact caused a tiny whimper of delight to escape AJ's lips, followed by another a few minutes later when the small diva finally gripped tightly to Beth's firm waist and slowly began pulling the dildo from the bigger diva's no longer virgin ass hole. As with every second of the anal penetration AJ's eyes were locked on Beth's butt hole, watching in delight as it stretched obscenely wide to allow the strap on to slide out of it and then back into it, the brunette establishing a slow but steady rhythm as she... as she began butt fucking the Glamazon.

Butt fucking Beth. She was butt fucking Beth. She, little AJ Lee, was butt fucking the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. The Alpha female of the WWE divas was bent over and taking AJ's big strap on dick up her fat ass.

Those words, or some variation of them, echoed in AJ's mind for hours. Literally. She glanced over at the clock to check that they were slowly ticking by, AJ never more glad than she was at that moment for her years in the WWE women's locker room where she learned to have incredible stamina. It was a mandatory requirement for a WWE diva so they could cope with the demands of their forever horny co-workers. Of course AJ's stamina wasn't infinite, but luckily she had a way around that.

"You know what? I'm tired of doing all the work. Start pushing yourself back against me." AJ ordered, immediately halting her thrusting and then when Beth didn't immediately do as she was told the weaker girl smacked the stronger girl's ass as hard as she could, making one of the Glamazon's ass cheeks jiggle, "Come on bitch, I said move it! Move that fat ass!"

Immediately Beth turned her head to give AJ a look which had never failed to make the receiver tremble and stumble over their words. Until now that was, the fact AJ had a strap on up the Glamazon's ass clearly making the smaller girl brave. Or stupid considering it only fuelled Beth's rage, the powerful blonde more determined than ever to make AJ pay for this.

Unfortunately for Beth she was currently bound by diva law to do whatever AJ said so with cheeks flushing in embarrassment the mighty Glamazon began slowly pushing herself back and forth, which earned her another smack to her ass and praise from the tiny brunette, "Yes, that's it! Bounce that fat ass on my dick! Mmmmmmm fuck yeah, bounce it! Harder! I wanna see those big juicy cheeks of yours jiggling as you ride my fucking cock! Mmmmmm fuck, you really do have a great ass Beth. Ohhhhh Gawwwwd, it feels so good jiggling against my thighs. Mmmmmm fuckkkkkkk yessssss, I love the feeling of Beth Phoenix's big bubble butt jiggling against my thighs as she bounces her no longer virgin ass hole on my cock! I love the feeling of The Glamazon impaling her own ass for my amusement! I love having the Alpha female of the WWE taking it up the ass for me!"

Ignoring AJ's words Beth concentrated on what was important, not under any circumstances allowing herself to moan.

Again Beth had known a certain amount of pleasure was inevitable however it was embarrassing just how quickly the agonising pain turned into a dull ache and then to pleasure which became increasingly hard to ignore. And sure, Beth usually prided herself on the fact that even by the super high standards of the WWE divas her stamina had been called almost superhuman by many of her conquests however for once her stamina had betrayed her because while she had been so busy pretending there was no part of her which was enjoying being fucked in the ass the pleasure inside her just kept building and building. Places deep inside her bowels which had never been stimulated before were now suddenly experiencing the thrill of being rubbed by a large cock, even the stretching of her anal walls suddenly pleasurable to the degraded Glamazon.

This left Beth with a humiliating dilemma. If she continued on like this she would cum just from the gentle ass fucking but... but part of Beth didn't feel like she could wait another second to cum, however she wasn't sure she could bear begging for a hard rectum wrecking. At the same time the former women's and diva's champion was terrified of just how powerful her climaxes would be if AJ started wrecking her rectum. Either way Beth knew it was only a matter of time before she had to suffer the indignity of cumming like a submissive bitch, and the powerful blonde was worried what such humiliation might do to her.

In the end the choice was taken out of her hands when a moan finally escaped her lips, leading AJ to smack Beth's butt and joyfully cry out, "Yes! You love this don't you? You love taking it up the ass! Say it! Say it and I'll let you cum!"

Gritting her teeth Beth debated this for what felt like an eternity before finally mumbling, "I love taking it up the ass."

Smacking Beth's ass AJ demanded, "Louder! Say it like you mean it!"

"I love taking it up the ass." Beth said more firmly.

"LOUDER!" AJ yelled with another smack to Beth's behind.

"I LOVE TAKING IT UP THE ASS!" Beth screamed.

"YOU'RE MY ASS WHORE!" AJ pushed.

"I'M YOUR ASS WHORE!" Beth screamed even louder.

"YOU'RE MY BITCH!" AJ pushed.

"I'M YOUR BITCH!" Beth cried out.

Having to say such things utterly humiliated the Glamazon but it almost seemed worth it thanks to the overwhelming pleasure that filled her body. Beth honestly thought she was cumming for a few seconds before realising the ecstasy she was feeling wasn't an orgasm, it was just the incredible sensation of AJ beginning to fuck her ass again, this time slowly speeding up her thrusts until the little pipsqueak was pounding her pooper as hard as she could. And Beth only truly realised this much later as all of a sudden she was attacked by something far stronger than any orgasm she'd ever known, the mighty Glamazon becoming a complete wreck as her cum squirted violently from her cunt.

AJ was used to turning Kaitlyn into a Bucking Bronco whenever she fucked her girlfriend in the ass. However while Kaitlyn was far bigger and stronger than AJ the blonde with the dark highlights had nothing on the power of the Glamazon. As such AJ was extremely proud of herself for holding on as long as she did but ultimately she was knocked backwards, landing on her back on the bed, her dildo coming out of Beth's butt hole with a loud pop.

Given Beth's reluctance to bend over in the first place it seemed this would be the end which made AJ extremely sad, however to her shock Beth immediately grabbed hold of the dildo, positioned her ass hole over it and forced the fake cock back inside her bowels. Then Beth leaned back so she was almost resting against AJ's body with her arms and legs stretched out, then in that position the powerful blonde began using all of her strength to hammer her own butt hole up and down on the dick.

For a few seconds AJ was too stunned to analyse what was going on, then once the ability to think returned to her she quickly concluded that Beth was so overwhelmed by anal lust that she wasn't thinking about her actions, just simply doing whatever necessary to satisfy her new anal need. Of course AJ had seen Beth lose herself in her desires before, however all those other times the intimidating blonde had been in control. Now she was completely out of control and giving into her submissive side in a way that AJ would have never imagined. Hell, most WWE divas didn't think Beth had a submissive side, but here it was and it was relentlessly slamming itself up and down on AJ's cock to make itself cum over and over again.

Of course even the legendary stamina of the Glamazon had its limits and eventually Beth came crashing down on top of AJ, the two WWE divas just lying there for what felt like an eternity. However while Beth's amazing stamina had finally run out AJ's hadn't, the little diva grinning wickedly as she rolled the WWE Alpha female over onto her side and then snuggled up behind her.

When Beth finally returned to her senses she found she was whimpering like a little bitch, her entire body still shaking from the after-shocks of the biggest orgasms of her life. Not that Beth had the mental and physical energy to stop herself, that fact just as humiliating as how hard she had cum while being ass fucked and how all that pleasure had turned her into a mindless anal whore.

To add insult to injury Beth found she was being spooned which was another degrading first for her. She hadn't really liked to cuddle with men, and she only occasionally did it with women to show her dominance. The spooning position was great for that, Beth often leaving her strap on buried in her victim's ass overnight or at least allowing it to lay between them as she spooned the other woman from behind, either way the toy being a constant reminder that there were more ass poundings to come. Now Beth was on the bottom. She... she was the little spoon while AJ was the big spoon, such a ridiculous thing considering their height difference.

Just when Beth didn't think it could get any worse AJ began gently sawing her strap on in and out of the blonde's butt hole, the mighty Glamazon letting out a pathetic little cry and whimper as her incredibly sore shit hole was once again turned into a fuck hole. Luckily Beth was able to prevent herself from the indignity of begging for mercy, and for better or worse the pain quickly faded and while the pleasure that replaced it had nothing on the ecstasy Beth had so recently experienced it was still really intense, so much so that no matter how hard she tried the powerful blonde couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly as AJ began fucking her in the ass again.

"Did you think I was done Beth?" AJ taunted playfully in between gently nipping at Beth's ear, "Did you think I was done fucking your big sexy dyke ass? Because I'm not. Mmmmmmm, I'm not done fucking the Glamazon up the ass. I'm not done ass fucking the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. I'm not done fucking your ass! And I'm not going to be done until your ass hole is gaping so wide that I'll know just from looking at it that you're not going to be able to sit for a week! Until then get used to the feeling of my dick up your butt Beth, because honestly, I think I could fuck this big sexy dyke ass all night long!"

In response Beth just found herself whimpering pathetically enclosing her eyes as AJ established a slow but steady rhythm, ass fucking her in that position for several long minutes before all of a sudden AJ grabbed hold of one of Beth's legs, lifted it up and over one way while sliding her body in the other direction, effectively repositioning them into missionary style without the dildo leaving Beth's ass. Despite herself the Glamazon was impressed, a feeling she begrudgingly felt a lot as AJ skilfully ass fucked her, the little pipsqueak grabbing her other leg and then pushing them both up into the air, the unfamiliar position making Beth feel exposed and vulnerable.

Beth had rarely allowed men to touch her, and on the few occasions she had allowed them to she had almost always been on top. Even during the couple of times she had been fucked in this position Beth's powerful legs had been wrapped around them, the Glamazon pulling them into her as she yelled at them to do what she said, just to make sure it was clear she was still in control. Now AJ was in control, and once again no matter how much Beth hated it she couldn't deny that her treacherous body was loving every second of being butt fucked like a submissive little bitch.

As for AJ, she loved to be fucked in this position as it allowed her to look up at her lover and see the pleasure on their face. More often than not, at least in this position, she also got to see a sparkle of love and devotion in their eyes, and their big tits jiggling from the force of their thrusts. That was because she was mostly fucked in this position by Kaitlyn, although more recently Kaitlyn was the one in the position Beth was in now with AJ thrusting a strap on dildo deep into the blonde's butt. And like when Kaitlyn was the one beneath her taking her cock in her big juicy butt there were several things AJ got to enjoy in this position.

One of those things were her lover's big boobs bouncing with every thrust, both Beth and Kaitlyn possessing full round tits which drew AJ's attention like a moth to a flame. However unlike a moth AJ was just about able to pull her gaze away as there was an equally captivating sight just above those beautiful boobs, namely the beautiful face of the blonde beneath her. When it was Kaitlyn she was ass fucking AJ got to see the joy in her girlfriend's face. The pleasure she was feeling, and the love Kaitlyn had for AJ as she stared up at her, the two lovers regularly becoming lost in each other's eyes. Meanwhile Beth was clearly distressed at just how much she loved being butt fucked, the diva who used to make all other divas tremble and quake in their boots now adorably blushing and trying to avoid AJ's gaze.

With a huge grin on her face AJ suddenly pushed Beth's legs up onto her shoulders and lent forward so she was bending the mighty Glamazon in half. That got Beth's attention, the two divas immediately locking eyes. However instead of looking at her with rage for this latest indignity Beth just kind of gave AJ this look of disbelief mixed in with lust which made AJ grin, briefly kiss Beth and then finally whisper in the blonde's ear, "You really do love this, don't you Beth? You really do love it up the ass, just like the rest of us slutty divas. Mmmmmm, not that I blame you. Taking it up the ass totally changed my life. Made me addicted to anal. Made me crave it. And now I bet that's going to happen to you. I bet the mighty Glamazon is going to start craving the feeling of getting her ass fucked. Mmmmmm, ohhhhh yesssss, you're going to feel sore at first, probably so much so that even walking hurts and sitting down will be out of the question, but then it will be replaced by this overwhelming ache which just won't stop until you get your ass fucked again. And when that happens, when you are so desperate for an ass fucking that you just can't take it any more, please come find me because oh my fucking Gawwwwwwd this ass is tight! Mmmmmm fuck, I swear I'll take real good care of you Beth. Stretch out your ass real good, make you cum over and over again until you can't even remember what it was like to be a top."

"Dream on." Beth finally whimpered, trying her best to concentrate only on the dildo making her ass feel so good and not AJ's words.

Ignoring the other diva AJ continued, "And I'd definitely come to me if I were you Beth, because I bet even your buddy Nattie would throw you to the wolves the second they were done fucking your ass. Mmmmmm, but not me though. Ohhhhh fuck yes, I'd keep this tight little ass hole all to myself, use it as a fuck hole whenever I wanted, turn you into a total bottom. Then, when you're ready to be officially my bitch I'd make you tell everyone, and make sure every single diva you ever ass fucked got a shot at your ass hole! Mmmmmm, can you imagine it Beth? All those divas you victimised, beat and abused passing you around like a piece of meat? Completely and totally humiliating you? Making you a laughing stock? Mmmmmm, and you better believe that will include a lot of double ass fuckings, but don't worry, I'll make sure you're well stretched out for it, and trust me, you haven't lived until you've cum from getting your ass fucked by two huge strap ons! Oooooooh yeeeeessssss, just think about it! Think about what it would feel like to feel two huge strap ons fucking your ass just like I'm fucking this slutty hole now! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkk, think about it while you're fucking cumming on my cock! Think about the divas locker room fucking you while you're cumming hard on my cock like a good little bitch!"

Doing as she was told like a good little bitch Beth came hard, AJ feeling the blonde cum as she began pounding into the other diva's pooper as hard as she possibly could. Which truthfully wasn't that hard, AJ possibly being the physically weakest diva on the roster. Hell, virtually all the other employees of the WWE were stronger than her, however it didn't matter at that stage because her constant speedy thrusts were enough to make the mighty Glamazon cum over and over again, the powerful blonde trembling beneath AJ as she relentlessly ass fucked the Alpha female of the WWE divas.

This whole experience was easily one of the greatest of AJ's life and this was perhaps the very best part of it, AJ never feeling more powerful than when she was ass fucking the Glamazon through climax after climax. As such she used every ounce of energy she had to keep it going, AJ powering through countless orgasms of her own and using reserve energies she never knew she'd possessed all just for the chance to continue butt fucking Beth. Of course AJ's stamina wasn't unlimited and eventually the little diva was forced to stop, if only because she literally felt like she couldn't move any more.

On the bright side that moment came during one final orgasm for both herself and Beth, meaning they both got to bask in the afterglow after AJ collapsed down on top of the larger diva in a sweaty mess. Of course thanks to ass fucking Kaitlyn lots of times in this position AJ was careful not to bump heads with Beth, the smaller diva's face simply landing in the mattress to the side of the bigger diva's head, AJ gasping for breath into that mattress for a few moments before turning her head to start kissing Beth's neck. After a few moments of that AJ worked her way up to Beth's lips, the blonde hesitating only for a moment before kissing the brunette back, the two women becoming lost in their passionate lip lock for several long minutes before AJ pulled back with a grin.

"Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees again." AJ ordered.

Beth clearly whimpered with fear that there was more butt fucking to come however luckily for her sore butt AJ was too tired for that and had something else in mind. Not that it was necessarily easy to get into that position, AJ first having to guide Beth's right leg over her and then hold on tightly as the blonde got up on all fours. However it was totally worth it, at least for the brunette, when without warning AJ pulled her strap on out of Beth's butt hole, the tiny diva's mouth then falling open slightly as she was confronted by The Glamazon's gaping ass hole.

For a few moments AJ was so overwhelmed she couldn't even think, then pretty much of their own accord her lips started moving, "Spread your cheeks."

There was a long pause, and then the mighty Glamazon slowly reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks, better presenting the smaller, weaker girl who took her anal cherry with the ass hole AJ had so skilfully destroyed. Of course like taking it up the ass this was something Beth had to do. However like before the fact that she was obligated to do this didn't excuse the fact that her treacherous body was literally shuddering with delight from having to further degrade herself like this.

To make matters worse the little pipsqueak who had defiled her seemed to go out of her way to make the situation as humiliating as possible for Beth, because it wasn't enough AJ spent several minutes staring at the blonde's gaping butt hole, no, the little bitch had to grab a hand-held mirror and position it so Beth could see the sorry state of her own ass hole.

Then, just to unnecessarily hammer the point home, AJ said, "Do unto others Beth... you did this to me, Kaitlyn and every other WWE diva for over five years, and now it's your butt hole which is gaping wide after just being roughly fucked. Mmmmm, it always made me feel like such a dirty anal whore having a gaping ass hole like that. And a submissive slut. Like, until my hole closed completely I was still the bitch of the girl who butt fucked me. Is that how you feel Beth? Do you feel like a dirty anal whore? A submissive slut? My bitch? Tell me Beth, how does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?"

"I... I'm... I'm going to ass fuck you so hard tomorrow." Beth said weakly, not even believing herself at the moment.

"Yeah, you said that." AJ chuckled, "But you didn't answer my question... how does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine? How does it feel to have a gaping ass hole? How did it feel to get your ass fucked?"

Beth just glared at AJ in response, a look which was nowhere near as intimidating as it was before the smaller diva had butt fucked the mighty Glamazon.

After a few moments a still grinning AJ softly said, "You know what Beth? It's ok... you don't need to say anything. Your cum squirting from your cunt and you riding my dick like an anal whore spoke volumes. But if you want to get out of here you're going to have to go through one final bit of medicine tasting. Although it won't be medicine you'll be tasting, it'll be your ass."

Again Beth glared and gritted her teeth as AJ glanced down to the huge dildo still sticking out of her crotch, however it wasn't long before the Glamazon slowly crawled off of the bed, got onto her knees in front of the pint-size diva and took that dildo into her mouth.

Beth had given a few rim jobs and had tasted both her own and other divas' asses on the few occasions she kissed one of her bitches after she made them eat her ass or go ass to mouth. However this dildo had burrowed into the deepest depths of Beth's bowels, particularly the head of the toy reaching places inside the Glamazon which had never, ever been touched before. As such Beth was reluctant to do this, perhaps more so than taking it up the ass which at least she had time to psych herself up for. And sure, she had been expecting this too, but it seemed inconsequential when compared to the thought of taking another woman's strap on up her ass. Now things were very different.

To her tremendous surprise when she finally wrapped her lips around the head of the cock Beth found the taste of the deepest part of her ass wasn't unbearable. Not necessarily something she liked, but as long as she did her best to ignore where the dildo had been Beth felt as if maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

Then AJ opened her mouth, "Mmmmmm, oh Beth, suck it! Suck my cock! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! SUCK YOUR ASS OFF MY COCK! MMMMMmmmmm, oh fuck, that's a good little Glamazon. Suck up every drop of your own ass juice. Clean that cock the same way you made me clean yours after you fucked my ass. Do it! Harder! Come on Beth, you would have never accepted such a lousy blow job if I was the one cleaning your dick right now instead, so why should I? I'm warning you, don't make me face fuck you like you did to me all those times. Ha, that's better. That's much better. Take that cock down your throat. Deep throat that dildo! Mmmmmm, come on Beth, suck it! Suck it like a little ass to mouth whore! Like the little ATM whore you now are!"

It took awhile but Beth managed to ignore AJ once the little diva had stopped whining about her blow job skills, which didn't happen until Beth started bobbing her head up and down on the cock and slurping loudly on it. Not that she was doing it for AJ's benefit of course, she just wanted to get this over with. Or at least that's what Beth kept telling herself as she slowly got into the BJ.

As for AJ her occasional threats to face fuck Beth were hollow because honestly she didn't feel like she could move a muscle. In fact she was so tired the only thing that was keeping her upright was the sight of the mighty Glamazon sucking her cock. Which admittedly wasn't quite as amazing as getting to ass fuck the Glamazon, yet making the usually terrifying Beth Phoenix go ass to mouth was still an incredible thrill for AJ, one she would treasure no matter what came next.

Honestly AJ had just figured this would be a one-time thing. That she would get to do the one thing every other diva had failed to do and then Beth would have her revenge. AJ had been fine with that. She loved being ass fucked, and being 'forced' to eat pussy and ass, and to a certain extent being spanked. And sure she'd been sure Beth would find a way to make her beg for mercy, but she would undoubtedly get multiple orgasms out of the deal so if anything AJ had been looking forward to Beth's inevitable revenge. Only now AJ wasn't so sure it was inevitable, or that she wanted to simply let Beth take her revenge.

Given how hard Beth had cum, and how the Glamazon had at one point shamelessly ridden her dick, AJ was now convinced that this powerful diva had a submissive side. She was the only one who had seen it, and it had been beautiful. And AJ wanted to see more of it. Which wouldn't exactly be easy, but hey, AJ was up for a challenge.

Re-focusing on the here and now AJ's eyes bulged as she finally registered Beth was now deep throating her strap on dick, over two thirds of the shaft disappearing in between the blonde's lips on every downward bob of Beth's head. Somehow AJ had been so lost in her thoughts she had missed that, so actually getting to see it put a huge grin back on her face. Unfortunately that seem to be as far as Beth could go, to AJ's delight the Glamazon not only trying to take those last few inches but when it was clear she couldn't the strong blonde removed her mouth from the dick and started licking the bottom of the dildo clean, clearly not stopping until every drop of her ass juice was gone at which point Beth returned to sucking AJ's strap on.

Yes, AJ thought as she continued watching the mighty Beth Phoenix continue sucking her now clean strap on dildo, she was going to try the impossible and make the Alpha female of the WWE divas her bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, or Beth Phoenix, Maryse Ouellet or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AJ was on cloud nine as she skipped through the latest arena to host a WWE event. It was only a lowly house show, but AJ was so happy she felt like it was Wrestlemania and she had a title match on the card.

Last night she had done the unthinkable and ass fucked The Glamazon Beth Phoenix. She, little AJ Lee, had taken the big tough Glamazon's anal cherry and butt fucked Beth to multiple orgasms in what had to be the greatest show of dominance in the tiny diva's life. Every single moment of it had been pure heaven, and while unfortunately AJ had to let Beth limp away afterwards she had another chance to butt fuck the blonde tonight and she was definitely going to take it. In fact if she was lucky she might get to fuck Beth, or at least one of the other WWE divas right now, which was almost always the case when she entered a WWE divas locker room.

Oh how AJ loved entering a WWE divas locker room. It could be completely empty and her pussy would still tingle with countless memories of being fucked in every position all over this room or a room just like it, of eating the pusses and asses of her fellow divas, and lately butt fucking her beloved Kaitlyn which was to date AJ's only top-like behaviour in the never ending lesbian fuck-fest which was the WWE divas locker room. However this room was not empty.

"Hey there, little troll." Maryse smirked.

AJ was pretty sure Maryse said something else, but she was too busy being stunned by the sight before her to hear what it was. Not that finding Maryse waiting in a locker room wearing nothing except a huge strap on dildo and a grin on her face was an uncommon occurrence, but the French-Canadian was breath-taking fully clothed, and considering AJ had already been tingling with anticipation it was only natural that she would end up making a fool of herself. The same thing happened frequently when she saw Kaitlyn naked, the difference being her girlfriend was nice about it. Maryse was never nice.

"Did you hear me little troll!" Maryse yelled, then when AJ appeared to be blinking herself awake added, "I asked is anyone hotter was with you? Your girlfriend perhaps?"

AJ scowled, "It's just me."

"Uh, pity." Maryse sighed, "Oh well, I suppose you'll just have to be my little appetiser. It is all your good for."

AJ desperately fought the urge to laugh. That was the thing about Maryse, she was amazingly beautiful, but she was also one of the most obnoxious WWE divas of all time. But she was an amazing butt fucker and it wasn't like AJ could ever really talk back, not when she was always at the bottom of the WWE pecking order while Maryse was right at the top as one of the closest minions of the untouchable Beth Phoenix. Of course that was before...

Suddenly AJ was awoken from her thoughts via a vicious slap to her face which was almost hard enough to knock her down.

"Pay attention to me you pathetic little worm!" Maryse practically screamed, adding growl when AJ glared at her, "That's better. Now bend over like a good little bitch. Give me your ass. It's ok, I've spent the last five minutes rubbing lube into my cock so I could shove it up the first hot little piece of ass which walked in here, but you'll do. Now hurry up little troll. I'd hate to have too waste any of my energy spanking your worthless ass when I could be fucking it."

For a few more seconds AJ continued glaring, then a wicked idea popped into her head.

"Sure, no problem." AJ beamed, "I just need to make a quick call, then I'll be back for the ass fucking."

"Hey, get back here you little cunt!" Maryse yelled angrily, although she didn't dare follow AJ outside the safety of the locker room in her current state of undress.

*

Beth Phoenix was having a bad day. In fact she was having the worst 24 hours of her life.

Last night she'd been forced to give up her anal cherry and it had been far worse than she ever imagined, mostly because the orgasms had been even more powerful than she had feared they would be, and the one to finally take her back door virginity was not some towering super top like herself but a tiny little runt who got lucky.

Thankfully AJ had been true to her word and let Beth go after a single, if drawn-out, ass fucking session, however that was of little comfort as Beth had slowly walked back to her hotel room, every step causing her aching ass to cry out in pain which utterly humiliated The Glamazon. It was nothing compared to trying to sit down or lying on her back, Beth spending the entire night lying on her front as she mostly plotted against AJ and relived the most humiliating experience of her life.

As of right now Beth had to get to the latest arena soon and she was still walking funny, and sitting down in her rental car seemed out of the question. Checking herself in the mirror it seemed her ass hole had finally closed, which was a relief as it had been gaping open all night after its first, and last, fucking however in her current condition Beth was contemplating calling in sick.

The sound of her phone ringing annoyingly brought Beth out of her thoughts, and as she was distracted by those thoughts and exhausted from only having a few hours of sleep the Glamazon made the mistake of not checking her caller ID.

"What?" Beth snapped into her phone.

"Good morning to you too Beth?" AJ beamed, unable to stop herself from adding, "Did you sleep well?"

Beth went very pale as she heard that voice which had haunted her for the better part of 24 hours. To her shame her body also quivered, the memory of being butt fucked by this little pipsqueak becoming so vivid Beth swore she felt AJ's strap on once again slamming into the deepest depths of her bowels, her ass hole stretched widely around the other diva's dick as she, the mighty Glamazon, became little AJ Lee's bitch.

Suddenly Beth was awoken from her thoughts by AJ whispering down the phone, "You know, I've been thinking about last night and my promised that, you know, it would be just a one-time thing and I'm not going back on that or anything, but... until there's another diva's match, you still have to do everything I say, right?"

"Yeah." Beth blushed, finally replied in a less forceful tone then she would have liked, "What, what do you want?"

"Oh, I want many things." AJ grinned, once again checking over her shoulder that she was alone before continuing to whisper, "But specifically... your little crony, I mean friend, Maryse is here. Again. Clearly looking to fuck some ass. Now, normally I love a good ass fucking and Maryse is one of the best ever... it's just that... after what happened last night... I'm not really in the bottoming mood."

Again Beth found herself blushing, "So you want me to call her off?"

"No, I want you to tell her to bend over." AJ said.

There was a long pause and then, finally sounding more like her old self, Beth growled, "Maryse's ass is my exclusive property, and I'm not going to let some uppity little wannabe top touch what's mine!"

"Technically you don't have a choice. Not if you don't want to break our agreement, leading me to tell everyone what happened with us last night." AJ pointed out firmly before softening her tone, "But let's pretend for a minute you do. I know Maryse spent her entire WWE career figuratively and literally kissing your ass, but ever since she let her contract expire she's totally gone rogue. She's constantly 'visiting' her little boyfriend, every other week sneaking into the locker room and fucking a whole bunch of us lower-level divas and then running off before you show up. I mean, when was the last time you even ass fucked her? A year ago before she left? And she's in here every other week making us eat her pussy and ass without returning the favour and pounding every ass she can get her hands on. How is that fair?"

"I suppose you have a point." Beth mumbled after a few moments of contemplation.

"I'm glad you see it that way, because I totally think Maryse needs a taste of her own medicine." AJ beamed happily, "First, she'll have to bend over for me, which will totally be more humiliating for her than for you. I mean, you're The Glamazon, the Alpha female of the WWE divas, and I'm just little old me. Then when I've loosened up her ass hole the other divas can have a turn-"

"NO!" Beth cut her off, "Letting you have a piece of her ass is one thing, but I'm definitely not letting anyone else use one of my personal fuck holes."

"Oh come on Beth, it'll be fun. And a total moral booster for the other divas. We all pretty much hate Maryse's guts and would love to send her home to Miz with a gaping ass hole. I know particularly your current besties Eve and Natalya have been wanting to pound Maryse's ass for years, and while they'd be pissed I got there first they'd totally see it as you making sure Maryse was totally humiliated for abusing her rights as a former WWE diva. Plus they totally wouldn't care as long as they got a piece of that hot blonde ass." AJ said excitedly, before adding, "Best of all we can think of it as a little preview. You know, for when you officially become my bitch, and you find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of a gang bang."

For a second Beth thought she was literally going to explode with rage, then with pure venom in her voice she growled, "That's never going to happen you little bitch."

"It could happen right now." AJ pointed out, her voice taking on a dangerous quality which she didn't recognise, "I could order you to get your ass over here and bend over for me in front of everyone, and you'd be bound by diva law to do it. I could turn you into my little ass whore right in front of all the divas you call your bitches and then let each and every one of them have a turn with your ass hole once I'm done with it. So I guess the question is Beth, would you rather it be Maryse's ass that gets gang banged, or yours?"

There was another moment of silence, then Beth offered, "You, Eve and Natalya can do what you want with her. No one else."

"It's either we all have her ass, or we all have yours." AJ said firmly, before adding confidently, "But since we both know what you're going to choose I'll throw you a bone and let you be the one to give the good news to everyone. Oh, and do it after I've had my turn with her. Oh, oh, oh, and don't tell her she's getting gang banged. Just tell her she has to take it up the ass for me as punishment for abusing her former diva privileges, then when she's all relieved that her time as a bottom is over you can tell her I was just loosening up her ass for everyone else. Oh that'll be so much better! Mmmmm, I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Again there was a long moment of silence, then Beth grumbled "Fine, you win. Just let me talk to her."

Beaming happily AJ couldn't resist pumping a fist in the air in celebration like the huge dork she was before slipping out of the broom closet she'd been heading in, down the hall and back into the diva's locker room, a huge grin on her face the entire way. It momentarily faded when she opened the door to find Maryse waiting for her, the French-Canadian more angry than AJ had ever seen her.

Cautiously AJ stepped forward, barely getting inside before Maryse raced forwards, slammed the door closed, grabbed hold of AJ's neck and pushed her backwards against the now closed door.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little bitch! Huh?" Maryse spat, slapping AJ twice in the face to emphasise her next questions, "Did I give you permission to leave? Did I? Did I give you permission to leave, or did I tell you to bend over? Which was it you little troll?"

Ignoring questions, and the urge to fight back, AJ simply held up the phone and said, "It's for you?"

Maryse stared at the phone for a second, grabbed it and then yelled into it, "What!"

Then Maryse went a little pale, then a lot pale. Then she looked like she was about to blow a gasket, but something Beth said clearly made her think twice.

Finally the usually so confident blonde stammered, "Please, we had a deal!"

There was more silence in which Maryse went from looking scared to terrified, the blonde slowly taking her hand off AJ's neck and stepping back, although it was hard to tell whether she was aware of it or not given the faraway look in her eyes.

When Maryse did finally focus on AJ she handed her back her phone, her hand noticeably trembling before murmuring, "I... I have money."

"I don't want money." AJ beamed.

"I, I have my own clothing line. And jewellery. Lots of pretty things a girl like you can't afford." Maryse quickly offered.

"I don't want clothes. I don't want jewels. What I want, is this." AJ said, slowly closing the distance between them and grabbing Maryse's butt, "I want your ass. I want to fuck this yummy ass of yours. Pound it hard and deep until your tiny little butt hole is a gaping crater."

Maryse gulped softly, then a small smile crossed her face, "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer something else? Like my perfect face pressed up against your little dyke pussy? The sexiest of the sexy giving you the honour of feeling her normal girl tongue deep inside your nasty little queer cunt? I haven't eaten pussy in years you know, and while I definitely prefer receiving because I'm not a filthy dyke like you I have to admit, I have missed dyking out. Acting like one of you shameless little rug munchers. And of course there's-"

"The taste of pussy?" AJ offered, pushing her hand briefly into her short shorts and rubbing her downstairs lips with two fingers before then presenting them to Maryse, "Have you missed the taste of pussy Maryse?"

For a few seconds Maryse just stared at those fingers. Then she looked at AJ. Then back at the fingers. Then Maryse lent forwards, taking those fingers into her mouth and sucking on them enthusiastically. This had AJ grinning widely, but before she could say anything Maryse was pressing her lips against her and shoving her tongue into her mouth.

While AJ was distracted Maryse flipped them around, pushed the smaller diva up against the lockers and grinded against her, the blonde enjoying her dominance over the other girl while it lasted. Then AJ started fighting, taking control of the kiss with surprising ease which annoyed Maryse. What was even more annoying was no matter how hard she tried Maryse couldn't seem to regain control. Even when she reached down, grabbed hold of AJ's little tank top and pulled it upwards the brunette wasn't fazed in the slightest, the smaller diva eagerly lifting her arms up and breaking the kiss so Maryse could remove the offending item and then grabbing a handful of blonde hair so she could pull the taller girl down for another frustrating kiss.

Letting out a groan of annoyance and pleasure Maryse reached behind AJ and began attacking the other girl's bra strap. This was one of the few things in the world Maryse wasn't good at, if only because she didn't have much practice at it. Beth mostly removed her own clothing, and Maryse had always preferred ordering the other WWE divas to strip than having to make any effort to do it herself. Not that Maryse couldn't do it, it just proved to be difficult.

Before Maryse could succeed AJ reached behind herself and unhooked the garment with ease. AJ then smirked into the kiss, Maryse almost flying off the handle as it seemed like this little pipsqueak was mocking her. Since the other girl currently had power over her Maryse restrained herself, but took her aggression out on first AJ's bra which she literally tore away from the brunette's body and tossed aside, then secondarily on AJ's mouth and tongue. Unfortunately even this added aggression didn't help her regain control of the kiss, and neither did playing with AJ's tits, so Maryse switched to AJ's neck. She kissed it, licked it, sucked it and mostly bit down on that soft flesh almost hard enough to break the skin. That, combined with some rather rough nipple tweaking, finally made Maryse feel like she was in control again. It didn't last long.

"Lower!" AJ moaned, grabbing a hot firm hold of blonde hair and pushing down on it to make sure Maryse got the message.

Despite the head grabbing Maryse resisted a little, just long enough to leave a mark, before finally moving lower. No doubt thanks to her years in a WWE women's locker room Maryse pressed soft kisses to AJ's skin as she pushed her downwards, which included kissing up one of AJ's full breasts until she reached her nipple. Then Maryse obediently took that nipple into her mouth, AJ letting out a joyful cry as the other diva began sucking on that sensitive ball the flesh.

For a while AJ closed her eyes, lent back against the lockers, pushed her chest out and just moaned in appreciation of what Maryse was doing to her. Well, she was unable to keep her eyes closed for long, but the other stuff she did pretty consistently. Then after a while she began using her hands to guide Maryse from one breast to the other or to press the taller girl more firmly into her chest.

Finally AJ gave Maryse another type of verbal encouragement, "Mmmmmm, harder! Suck my tits harder you mouthy bitch! Ahhhhhh fuck, you're always running your mouth Maryse, mmmmmmmm, yammering on about how great you are at everything, oooooooh, well here is your chance to prove it. Prove that your mouth can be used more than just for talking, mmmmmm and sucking on the Miz's cock. Oh Gawwwwwd yes, bite me! Bite down on my nipple just like that mmmmmmmm yessssssss, I love it rough! More! Harder! Yeeeeeessssssss! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

The verbal encouragement had the desired effect, Maryse licking and sucking on AJ's nipples much harder than before, using particularly her hands to make sure the rest of the brunette's full boobs didn't go untouched. Plus the biting was a huge turn on for AJ. She loved Kaitlyn with all her heart, but her girlfriend was always hesitant to do something like this because she was worried about actually hurting the brunette. Maryse had no problem with that. In fact AJ suspected she was trying to hurt her as much as possible without doing any actual damage, Maryse's teeth digging into her sensitive flesh almost but not quite enough to break the skin.

This was the kind of rough treatment that AJ could happily enjoy for hours, but time wasn't exactly on her side. Besides there were other things AJ wanted to do with Maryse now she had the former champion at her mercy.

So a few minutes after she began the verbal encouragement AJ ordered, "Ooooohhhhh now lower. I want that mouth lower. Get down on your knees and lick my pussy. Surely you can be a little dyke slut just like the rest of us. Come on Maryse, embrace you're inner lesbian ooooooohhhhhhh my Gaaaaawwwwwwddddd!"

From the second AJ ordered her to go 'lower' Maryse had dropped to her knees. Normally she didn't enjoy being in such a submissive position, but after having to bend down to kiss AJ and then even further to suck her tits this was something of a relief for her back. Sure she still had to lean forward but nowhere near as much, and better still seconds after the change of position Maryse reduced AJ to a incoherent mess. All she had to do was pulled down AJ's short shorts and panties and then bury her face in the other girl's cunt, then all AJ could seem to do was moan, groan and whimper. That would teach the little bitch for suggesting she should act like all the other dyke sluts in the WWE.

Maryse knew that most divas considered themselves to be either bisexual or gay but she wasn't like those sluts. She was better. She was straight. Sure, she'd had sex with more women than men, but that's only because nothing got Maryse off like dominating another woman. It was a power trip like no other, but it didn't mean she was a dyke or anything. Besides, Maryse had never met a man who was remotely good at eating pussy, just like she'd never been with a woman who wasn't a world class rug muncher. That was because women knew exactly what it took to please a pussy, a natural skill which was only enhanced by spending time in a WWE women's locker room. As such Maryse wasn't bothered by the fact that licking pussy came naturally to her, or that she didn't exactly hate doing it.

The first time she had licked a pussy it had been Beth's. Maryse had been riding high on Smackdown, dominating the competition both in and out of the ring to the point where she was calling herself the new Alpha female of the WWE. Back then the RAW and Smackdown brands had been separated, meaning Maryse had been able to get away with doing whatever she wanted while only really having to avoid Beth during pay-per-views, which Maryse avoided going to if she wasn't scheduled to compete. Unfortunately for Maryse in the 2008 edition of Survivor Series she found herself on the losing side of a 10 diva tag team match in which it had been agreed the losers would be the winners' fuck toys for the rest of the night. So instead of truly becoming the new Alpha female of the WWE by pinning the mighty Beth Phoenix and then taking the Glamazon's anal cherry Maryse found herself first pinned to the mat and then sexually dominated by the stronger woman.

Being forced to eat Beth's pussy and then losing her anal cherry to the other blonde had been the most humiliating experience of Maryse's life, especially as all the other divas stopped fucking each other so they could watch. On the bright side while her fellow teammates Victoria, Michelle, Maria and Natalya got ass fucked and double ass fucked by Beth, Mickie, Jillian, Candice and even Kelly after about an hour of the losing divas orally worshipping the winners' pussies and asses Beth kept Maryse all for herself. In return Maryse had become one of Beth's personal bitches, able to keep dominating the other divas while submitting to Beth every month or every other month.

Every time she'd gone down on Beth she'd been reminded of that first time, often by The Glamazon herself even though it was completely unnecessary. Nothing could ever make Maryse forget the feeling of submission that came from being turned into a rug muncher. Having to slide her tongue along the soft lips of a pussy. Tasting girl cream and inevitably girl cum. Those liquids covering her pretty face, filling her mouth and sliding down her throat. It was... indescribable. Unforgettable. Haunting. And whenever she found herself in this position Maryse just became totally lost in acting like a total dyke slut. Just to get it over with of course.

It was quite a while before AJ finally murmured something coherent again, and honestly, it took almost as long for her to think coherently. Not the speech was really required, but dirty talk was a big thing with the WWE divas and AJ had quickly grown to love it. So when she was finally capable of it AJ was only too happy to cry out, "Mmmmmmm yessssssss fuck me! Fuck my dyke pussy! Fuck it with your skanky litttle tongue! Ahhhhhhh Gawwwwwd, you're sooooooooo gooooodddd at that Maryse! Mmmmmm, you make such a good little cunt lapper! Just like the rest of us pussy crazy sluts!"

Even after Maryse pushed her tongue inside her pussy and began fucking her with it AJ continued verbally assaulting the bitchy blonde, the opportunity to give this loudmouth a taste of her own medicine almost as thrilling as the other diva's tongue work. After all Maryse had almost never shut up during sex and now the tables had been flipped AJ was only too happy to return the favour, especially as those nasty words had the same effect on Maryse as they always had on the other WWE divas, namely making them become increasingly eager for whatever sex act they were enjoying.

In this case it was pussy eating and for all her claims of being straight Maryse sure seemed eager to bury her face in AJ's twat and tongue fuck her nice and hard. Maryse even had a skilled touch, curling her tongue upwards in just the right angle to hit AJ's G-spot, the French-Canadian also easily finding and attacking that spot when after a while she switched to using her fingers to fuck AJ's pussy while her lips and tongue started licking and sucking the brunette's clit. Back and forth Maryse switched between these two techniques, effortlessly driving AJ to orgasm.

Naturally this put a big happy grin on AJ's face, not just because of the obvious pleasure she was receiving from getting her pussy so skilfully eaten but because she was right. She was right about Maryse. The stuck up blonde was just as much a pussy craving dyke as the rest of the WWE divas. AJ had always suspected as much, and so did everyone else she'd ever talk to about it (even though that was mostly just Kaitlyn), and yet sadly she hadn't been present any time Maryse had eaten pussy before. She'd seen Beth butt fuck Maryse a few times, but only when she'd been getting anally rammed herself which was very distracting. Plus AJ would frequently have a pussy pressed up against her face or a dildo in her mouth, and there would be naked women fucking each other all around her. Really her most vivid memories of Maryse being a bottom was of the blonde pulling her underwear or a strap-on over her ass to hide the gaping crater where her ass hole used to be.

Those memories combined with an oral assault completely different to the ones AJ normally received from Maryse and the little brunette went over the edge, her pussy clamping down around Maryse's fingers as she shuddered joyfully in climax. The next thing AJ knew Maryse was replacing her fingers with her mouth, the former diva's champion greedily gulping down the girl cum which poured more or less directly down her throat. Then just as AJ's orgasm was subsiding Maryse shoved her tongue back inside the tiny diva and fucked her with it hard and fast, quickly making AJ cum directly into her mouth. Maryse repeated this process, giving AJ enough hard climaxes to make a normal girl faint. But AJ Lee was not a normal girl. She was a WWE diva, a.k.a. one of the biggest lesbian sluts on the planet with a ravenous sex drive which meant she could and would go all night. And right now there was something she wanted even more than another chance to cum in Maryse's mouth.

So with all the strength she could muster AJ pushed Maryse away, so hard the French-Canadian landed on her butt, then gasped, "Wow... just... wow..."

"I'm glad you approve." Maryse murmured, licking the delicious girl cum from her lips before getting back onto her knees and trying to push her tongue back into AJ's pussy.

She was stopped by AJ placing her hand on her forehead and then scolding her, "Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so. I mean, wow, who knew that mouth of yours was actually good for something, and I'd love the chance to use it more later, but for now I've got to get me some of that hot French ass."

Gulping softly Maryse offered, "Are, are you sure you wouldn't like more of my tongue? You seem to enjoy having it in your dyke pussy, and I have to admit, it is a tasty little lezzie fuck hole. Surely a bottom like you would rather just be tongue fucked by a sexy girl like me?"

"Nope." AJ grinned, "I wanna fuck you. Mmmmm, I wanna fuck your hot French ass."

"Non, non please." Maryse whimpered, the diva who had never shown AJ or anyone else mercy now begging for it, "I'll do anything else. Eat your little dyke cunt all-night long. Your ass too. I'll... I'll eat your tight little dyke ass. I've only had to do that for Beth so it would be totally something you could boast about to your little friends. Maybe I could even do both. Or you could fuck my pussy. Only Mike gets to do that. Or like I said, I can get you money, and jewellery, and pretty clothes, and you could do whatever else you want, just please-"

"I don't want money. I don't want clothes." AJ interrupted, "I don't want jewels. An ass licking could be fun, later. But right now, all I want is your ass."

"Please." Maryse said softly, moving backwards, "Surely we can come to some arrangement."

"Oh, we can." AJ beamed, "See, the way I see it you have two choices. Wait, make that three. First, you can get your skanky ass out of here and never come back. Give up your secret privileges as a former diva. That means no calling us up to 'visit' you when you're 'lonely'. No sneaking into our hotel rooms and demanding we do what you want. And absolutely no using your boyfriend as an excuse to show up whenever you want to have lesbian sex. Of course Beth would probably hunt you down for disobeying her, but yeah, maybe she'd be willing to accept a bribe. And if not, well, one butt beating/fucking from her might be preferable to you. But since we both know that you're actually just as much a 'dyke slut' as the rest of us I guess it's safe to assume you won't be running, non?"

There was a pause and then Maryse slowly nodded her head.

"Ok, so that leaves you with either fighting me or bending over, and as you haven't been in a match for almost a year and I just beat Beth I don't think you stand much of a chance, and if you try I'll spank you so hard you'll wish it was just Beth beating on you. But, if you hand me that strap on and bend over I swear I'll be gentle. Stretch you out real good, and make sure you cum just as hard as you always did when Beth fucked your ass." AJ said firmly, somewhat softening her tone halfway through as by this point it seemed she had her prey down for the three count, "I remember you know... the last time Beth ass fucked you in front of us. It was like two years ago, when I first got caught up to Nxt and Beth was showing all of us new recruits that she was top dog, first by fucking us, then one by one she fucked a different diva in front of us each night, including the most dominant ones like you. I remember how you screamed in ecstasy as she slammed her strap on in and out of your ass, how you begged for more, how your cum squirted from your cunt. You still went on to slam fuck each one of our asses, so why should this be any different? Or do you think I can completely break you when Beth couldn't?"

Maryse, who had been staring down at the ground, finally looked up and snapped, "Non, I am the sexiest of the sexy! I am the top who makes other tops jealous! A worthless little bottom like you could never break me."

"Then prove it." AJ said challengingly.

There was a long moment of silence, then Maryse slowly stood up until she was towering over the tiny brunette, perhaps in one last-ditch effort to make AJ lose her nerve. When that didn't work Maryse blushed, looked down and undid the straps to her harness. This made AJ so ecstatically happy she thought she was going to explode, but she said nothing. Maryse kept avoiding the other girl's gaze as she pulled the strap on down her legs, stepped out of it and cautiously held it out for AJ.

AJ reached down to grab it but Maryse held on and murmured, "You will be gentle, non?"

"At first." AJ grinned wickedly, making Maryse go very pale again as she let go of the harness.

In a flash AJ pulled the strap on up her thighs, tightened it around her waist and then said, "Now bend over like a good little bitch. Give me your ass."

Maryse gritted her teeth at her own words being thrown back at her, then turned around, got down on her knees and bent over.

"No, I want you facing the door so the other divas can get a good look at you when they come in." AJ ordered, grinning as Maryse did what she said, the brunette moving around behind her prey before adding, "Oh, and spread your ass cheeks for me."

Again Maryse gritted her teeth but did as she was told, pressing her beautiful face to the dirty floor so she could reach back with both hands and pull apart her ass cheeks, exposing her ass hole. To Maryse's extreme annoyance she was left in that position for several long seconds, although it was not necessarily worse than what was to come.

The reason Maryse was left in that position was because AJ was so blown away she could barely even think. After all, as breath-taking as Maryse had been when AJ first walked in it was nothing compared to what the little brunette was witnessing now. Honestly the only thing that could really compare was having Beth in this position, flashes of last night once again clouding AJ's mind before she finally was able to focus on the present, which involved her slowly getting down on her knees behind the French-Canadian, spitting on Maryse's butt hole and then pressing the tip of her strap on firmly against it.

This caused Maryse to let out a soft whimper, followed by another louder one as AJ slowly pushed forwards, both divas entire worlds suddenly revolving around AJ's cock entering Maryse's ass. The difference was one diva was in total control, AJ happily abusing that power to draw out the opening of Maryse's ass hole, the smaller girl pushing as slowly forwards as possible until the bigger girl's back door was stretched painfully wide around the bulbous head of the dildo.

AJ left her strap on almost inside Maryse's butt for several long seconds, then ordered, "Beg for my cock. Beg me to shove every inch into your tight little ass!"

Maryse let out the most pitiful whimper AJ had ever heard and then murmured, "Please... give me your cock. I... I want your cock in my ass. Please shove every inch into my tight little ass AHHHHH FUCK!"

Hearing exactly what she wanted to hear AJ forcefully pushed forwards, violating the butt hole of the girl who used to bully her and forcing over a third of the dildo into the bitchy blonde's ass with that first hard thrust. She then graciously gave the other diva a chance to recover, which involved Maryse yelling what AJ was pretty sure were mostly French swear words given the occasional English one mixed in. Maryse also took her hands off her ass cheeks the second AJ had anally penetrated her, the French-Canadian gripping tightly to the tiled floor and lifting her head up as she screamed.

If the roles were reversed Maryse would have yelled abuse at AJ, spanked her and demanded she returned her hands to her butt cheeks. However AJ had become very used to taking it up the ass while it had clearly been a while for Maryse, so AJ decided to do something Maryse had never done, show mercy. Of course it wasn't that long before Maryse's body relaxed from the initial pain but the blonde top was clearly indignant from having to bend over, hence why she continued to blather in French, probably threatening AJ in the process. Maryse only stopped when AJ began thrusting in and out of her ass hole, and that was only temporary to let out a sharp cry, followed by several whimpers of pain and humiliation along with some very noticeable moans of pleasure.

Those moans only became more noticeable as inch by inch AJ worked the rest of the strap on cock into Maryse's butt hole, the dildo the former champion had lubed up to go into another diva's butt now slowly travelling up her own back passage, Maryse no doubt aware of the irony in that as her shit pipe was filled with hard dick. AJ certainly gave her plenty of time to dwell on it, inch after inch slowly disappearing into the blonde's bowels with every other thrust until finally the brunette's thighs smacked into Maryse's ass cheeks, announcing the head of the dildo was now in the deepest part of the former diva's champion's rectum. And of course being fully impaled on the fake cock only made Maryse complain more, mostly in French, and grip tighter to the tiled floor below her, although thankfully Maryse's words became less frequent when AJ began butt fucking the other girl with the full length of the strap on dildo. The words were just replaced by more whimpers and whines, but still.

AJ smirked. Compared to Beth, Maryse was such a pussy. Beth had taken every inch of AJ's cock up her ass almost completely without reaction, clearly not wanting to show how humiliated she felt and perhaps more importantly how much pleasure getting her ass fucked gave her, forcing AJ to really work for it. As a result Beth had been able to keep a little dignity, although when AJ had taken it from her it had been super satisfying for the tiny diva. Meanwhile it was crystal clear right from the start just how humiliated Maryse felt being ass fucked, but it was also really clear that the former diva's champion was getting off on it. Also while little AJ and other submissive divas could take a cock up their asses without complaining the self-proclaimed super top Maryse, who had all mocked them for being weak, was whining like a little bitch. Which again made her a pussy, although AJ had a feeling there was a better term for her.

"You know, there's a rumour about you Maryse." AJ said casually, almost as if she wasn't gently sliding a strap on dildo in and out of the other girl's ass hole, "Do you know what it is?"

"Fuck you dwarf!" Maryse spat before crying out as AJ grabbed her hair and pulled it back so roughly her upper half was forced off the ground and she was practically bent in half.

"What was that?" AJ practically yelled directly into Maryse's ear.

"I said..." Maryse smirked, "Fuck you dwarf! AHHHHH!"

AJ delivered a series of smacks to Maryse's ass then pulled back on the other girl's blonde hair even harder than before and growled, "What was that?"

"I said..." Maryse began to repeat herself, but deciding it wasn't worth it changed her answer too,"The WWE is filled with jealous sluts, all wishing they could be the sexiest of the sexy. So, it is not my fault that they make up a bunch of rumours about me."

"Really?" AJ grinned, "So Beth doesn't have a pet name for you then?"

An overwhelming feeling of dread filled Maryse's body, making her feel like her face was becoming pale and yet she was blushing at the same time, however she replied as coolly as possible, "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" AJ grinned even wider, "So... Beth doesn't like to call you her little French Poodle?"

This time Maryse definitely went pale, "Non."

"Are you sure?" AJ questioned, "Because I swear I remember Beth mentioning something about that. Or was it Eve? It was definitely something along the lines of, 'Maryse is not just a bitch, she is a annoying little bitch who doesn't know when to stop yapping, just like a little French poodle', which really is the perfect description of you, isn't it?"

"Tais-toi putain de salope! Je ne suis pas un caniche! Je suis le plus sexy de la sexy et la première fois que je peux, je vais baiser le cul si fort que vous ne serez jamais merde encore à droite!" Maryse snapped angrily.

"What's the matter Maryse, too scared to insult me in English?" AJ asked, and then when there was no reply said, "I guess everyone's right about you... your bark is worse than your bite. In fact, since barking is all you really do, let's hear some. Bark for me bitch! Bark for me my little French Poodle, or else!"

Emphasising her point AJ grabbed Maryse's hair and pulled on it roughly again, although this time not pulling it all the way back. It was still enough for Maryse to grit her teeth and then force herself to yell out, "Bark! Bark, bark, bark!"

"That's it my little French Poodle! More! More!" AJ giggled, pulling on Maryse's hair a few more times before letting it go, the little diva totally getting off on turning the tables on Maryse and humiliating the bitchy blonde for once.

Maryse recognised this was what AJ was doing and although she hated it, part of her was extremely impressed. She had no idea little AJ Lee had such a mean streak. Not that she had anything on the sexiest of the sexy, but she was at least as good as other wannabes like Eve Torres and Natalya Neidhart. Not that anyone but Beth had ever sodomised her before, however if Maryse had to submit to someone who wasn't The Glamazon she was glad she wasn't dealing with a total amateur. In fact if she hadn't personally dominated AJ in just about every conceivable way Maryse might have mistaken this pipsqueak for a super top like herself, not just some bottom playing pretend.

After all, Maryse had seen with her own two eyes tops being broken and turned into bottoms, however the reverse was rare in the WWE, and this was tiny little AJ Lee, the very definition of a submissive little bottom who's only purpose was to be abused and fucked, which was exactly what Maryse was going to do the first chance she got.

AJ might have the upper hand now, and be butt fucking her incredibly good for a bottom, but Maryse would take whatever AJ could dish out and then afterwards she would put the tiny little troll back in her place. Until then Maryse would bark, swear, and take AJ's strap on up her ass, ideally while keeping her moans to a minimum, that last part becoming incredibly tricky as the seconds ticked by.

Suddenly Maryse heard a sound she had been dreading, namely the sound of the locker room door being opened, the French-Canadian immediately lowering her head and pressing her face against the dirty floor in a desperate and ultimately doomed attempt to hide the shameful fact she was being butt fucked by the runt of the WWE divas.

"Hey AJ, what's up?" Kaitlyn grinned, quickly closing the door behind her before approaching her girlfriend. Before coming to the WWE Kaitlyn would have been furious to find her boyfriend cheating on her, but that was a lifetime ago. Still, whenever she found AJ fucking someone else she couldn't help think about how different things were now. Shaking herself from her thoughts Kaitlyn asked, "Who's the blonde?"

"Beth's little French Poodle." AJ grinned, allowing confusion to fill Kaitlyn's pretty face before she smacked Maryse's ass roughly, causing the former diva's champion to cry out. This caused a look of disbelief and shock to cross Kaitlyn's face, leading AJ to add, "It's ok, I have permission. Isn't that right Maryse?"

Maryse made the mistake of not responding which caused AJ to grab her hair again and yank her upwards, the French-Canadian crying out before answering, "Oui, you have permission."

"Permission to do what? And from whom?" AJ pushed, "Look into my girlfriend's eyes and then tell her what I have!"

Gritting her teeth angrily Maryse finally looked over at Kaitlyn and said, "Your girlfriend has Beth's permission to fuck my ass! Oooooh fuck, AJ has Beth's permission to fuck my ass hole!"

For what felt like an eternity this process repeated itself, one by one almost all the divas arriving and Maryse being forced to confirm AJ was being allowed to ass fuck her, the fact that Beth Phoenix owned her ass hole never more humiliating to Maryse then it was during this living hell. After all the timing couldn't have possibly been worse as by the time Kaitlyn showed up Maryse was already having problems keeping her moans of pleasure under control, and every diva who came afterwards was greeted by the sight of the French-Canadian super top almost literally screaming in ecstasy as she was expertly fucked in the ass.

It was worse when the other tops showed up, all of them predictably pissed that little AJ of all people was getting to butt fuck Maryse when none of them had and grumbled to themselves and each other that AJ better be telling the truth because they were totally taking this up with Beth when she finally arrived. Of course shortly after their arrival the tops began licking their chops, both at the vision of Maryse on her hands and knees with a big strap on dildo pumping in and out of her ass hole and the idea that they may get a piece of that hot French-Canadian ass, those two things quickly leading the likes of Natalya and Eve to mercilessly mock the humiliated blonde.

"Yeahhhhh, take it bitch! Take it!" Eve called out joyfully as she joined a crowd of divas standing as close as possible to where AJ's hips were gently thrusting into Maryse's butt so they could get a real good look at that dildo abusing the bitchy blonde's butt hole, "Take that dick right up your ass like a little bitch! Take it like the little bitch, or should that be French Poodle, you are!"

"Fuck, you look really good with a dick in your ass Maryse. I've always thought that. But honestly, you've never looked better than right now taking an ass fucking from this tiny little nothing." Natalya taunted, "Ha, I don't know what you did to piss off Beth so much that you'd have too bend over for a bottom like AJ, and I don't care, I just hope I get a piece of your ass next! I've been waiting for the chance to butt fuck you for years and if I get it you better believe your ass hole will be wider than the Grand Canyon when I'm done with you! Till then, I'm going to just enjoy watching your ass getting fucked!"

"Mmmmmm yeah, fuck her ass AJ! Fuck that tight little hole good! Make it loose and gaping. Make sure she can't sit for a week. Do to her what she did to us so many times and ass fuck her until she begs to cum like a total anal slut! Then destroy her ass hole and make her cum like a total anal slut!" Kaitlyn encouraged her girlfriend, leading several other divas to do the same, even a few dull 'AJ' chants starting as AJ butt fucked increasingly loud moans from Maryse's mouth.

Maryse hadn't really crossed paths with AJ since she'd left the WWE. Ok, maybe she'd ass fucked her once or twice like six months ago, but AJ had always been such an insignificant worm Maryse had barely paid attention to her even while fucking her. Now it seemed that while Maryse was away this little midget must have been butt fucking other women on an hourly basis because oh fuck had she become an incredible butt fucker. Maybe even better than Beth, not that Maryse would dare say that out loud. But... there was just something about the way AJ slowly fucked her ass, the initial pain fading away in record time leaving only overwhelming pleasure, AJ making Maryse want to beg for more with every skilled thrust. Which would only make her current situation more humiliating, but after a while Maryse figured she had hit bottom and succumbed to that particular desire.

"Please..." Maryse whispered softly, "Harder... fuck me..."

The crowd laughed and roared in approval, but before they could say anything AJ roughly smacked Maryse's ass and said, "I'm sorry Maryse, I didn't hear that. Speak up!"

Maryse whimpered, her eyes locked to the floor as she whispered slightly louder than before, "Please... fuck me harder... please... I... I need to cum..."

"Nope." AJ grinned wickedly, "I'm not going to make you cum until you beg me properly."

In response Maryse buried her face in the tiles again and desperately hoped AJ would run out of patience first, the whole time doing her best to ignore her audience who was mocking her joyfully.

"You heard her slut, fucking beg!" Eve called out gleefully, "Fucking beg to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass! Make us all believe you want to get ass fucked! That you want to get ass fucked so hard by little AJ here that you cum on her cock like a bitch. That you want to cum with a big strap on dick up your ass like a fucking bitch! Do it! Fucking beg! Fucking beg to cum like a little bitch with AJ Lee's dick deep inside your dyke ass!"

"Fucking beg for it like the anal slut you apparently are!" Natalya laughed, "Mmmmm yeah, come on little French Poodle, beg! Or at least bark some more!"

"Come on bitch, beg!" Kaitlyn ordered, at one point yanking Maryse's hair up so she could spit in the bitchy blonde's face and then yell, "Beg for it like all the times the rest of us did when you ass fucked us. Me, AJ and all the other divas you ass fucked wanna see you beg and plead for my girlfriend to slam fuck your tightest hole and make you fucking cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass!"

At first Maryse had responded to these unoriginal and lacklustre remarks with far better ones of her own, but as the minutes ticked by and the pleasure she was receiving from the ass fucking seem to increase with every thrust Maryse had been reduced to simply replying with 'fuck you' over and over again. Now the former diva's champion was just concentrating on begging AJ to 'fuck her hard and make her cum', Maryse pretty much repeating that phrase in a variety of different ways. First she was saying it as quietly as possible, then she was whimpering it, then was grumbling it through gritted teeth, then she was yelling, Maryse demanding AJ ass fuck her hard or else. The last one earned her a series of hard spanks to her dildo stuffed butt, the pain quickly having Maryse begging for mercy and going right back to trying to ask as nicely as possible for a harder butt fucking.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Maryse broke down and cried, "PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK MY FUCKING ASS YOU BITCH! Oh Gawwwwwwd, please AJ, please fuck me hard! I need to cum. Please, I need to cum so fucking bad! Please... I'll... I'll do anything!"

"All you have to do is beg properly." AJ said in a singsong voice, not looking away from where her dick was sawing in and out of Maryse's butt hole.

"HOW!" Maryse screamed in frustration, another sharp slap to her ass quickly making her rephrase, "What do you want me to say?"

"Wellllll..." AJ grinned, finally looking away from Maryse's dildo filled ass hole to the blonde's face, an evil smirk crossing her own as she noticed Maryse was literally crying with frustration, "You can start by saying sorry for always being so mean to me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Maryse quickly exclaimed, not even caring she was apologising, something she was normally proud of never doing. Of course at this point Maryse was so desperate to cum she didn't really care about pride or dignity, "I'm sorry I was mean to you!"

"And my girlfriend?" AJ questioned, thrusting hard into Maryse's butt to emphasise the point.

"Ahhhh Gawwwwd oui, your girlfriend, I'm so sorry, ooooooohhhhhh fuck, I'm sorry for being mean to your girlfriend!" Maryse moaned as AJ finally began to pick up the pace of the butt fucking, the tiniest increase making Maryse's eyes role in the back of her head.

"Look at her and tell her you're sorry!" AJ suddenly snapped, stopping the ass fucking altogether and giving Maryse's ass a hard slap.

"AHHHHH shit, fuck, I'm sorry Kaitlyn!" Maryse cried as she looked up for the first time in ages and locked eyes with Kaitlyn, "I'm so sorry I was mean to you! I'm so sorry Kaitlyn, oh please don't stop fucking me AJ, ooooooohhhhhhh ouuuuuuiiiiiii!"

AJ gave Maryse's ass just a few lazy thrusts, just enough to make the French-Canadian moan for her, then stopped and ordered, "Now tell them! Tell everyone how sorry you are for acting like a total bitch and treating us all like dirt!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a bitch and treating you like dirt!" Maryse immediately told her fellow divas, a sharp slap to her ass quickly making her add, "A total bitch! I'm sorry for being such a total bitch!"

"But you like being my bitch, don't you Maryse?" AJ asked, beginning to ass fuck Maryse again, this time returning to the slow but steady pace she was using before.

"Ouuuuuuiiiiiii! Ooooooohhhhhhh ouuuuuuiiiiiii!" Maryse moaned loudly, even in her delirious state knowing she would have to choose her next words carefully, "I love being your bitch AJ. I'm Beth's bitch, we all are, but as long as your dick is in my ass I'm your bitch and I love it!"

"You mean your dick, right? I mean this is your strap on, the one you used to ass fuck me, my girlfriend, and everyone else, right? That's what I'm using to fuck your tight little ass hole right now, so... oh wait, because your strap on is around my waist it's my dick. I remember now. Silly me." AJ smirked, slowly beginning to fuck Maryse's ass harder again, "But seriously, how does it feel Maryse? How does it feel to get ass fucked by your own strap on? How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine bitch?"

"Good!" Maryse moaned, something in AJ's eyes telling her to truthfully add, "Humiliating, but sooooooo gooooooddddd! That big strap on feels so good in my ass! Please fuck me! Fuck my bitch ass hard with my own strap on dick! Butt fuck me and make me your bitch!"

"That's more like it!" AJ beamed, this time increasing the pace of the ass fucking so the sound of her thighs smacking against Maryse's ass became audible even over the French accented moans, groans, cries and whimpers of the blonde she was butt fucking, "That's how you properly beg for more. Keep it up! Tell me how much you love my big dick in your ass! That you love being my bitch just as much as you love being Beth's! That you love getting ass fucked more than you love to fuck ass! That you're just a bottom pretending to be a top!"

The last comment actually cause the divas to go silent, all of them surprised about just how far AJ was taking this. Although not as surprised as they were when Maryse went with it, although that was mostly because AJ started slowing down her thrusts again.

"I love your big dick in my ass! I love your big dick in my ass soooooo fucking much! It feels so good! I fucking love it! Mmmmmmmm, oh, oh oui, I love being your bitch! I love being AJ Lee's bitch! I... I love it just as much as I love being Beth's bitch!" Maryse cried out, hesitating with the last part, but after telling herself they were just words push them out, "I, I, ooooohhhhh fuckkkkkkk, I... I love getting ass fucked more than I love to fuck ass! I'm... I'm just a bottom pretending to be a top... AHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHHH!"

"LIKE. YOU. MEAN. IT." AJ growled, punctuating every word with the brutally hard thrust.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR BIG DICK IN MY ASS! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWD, MMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKK YESSSSSS, OH OUI, OH OUI, I LOVE YOUR BIG DICK FUCKING MY ASS! IT IS MAGNIFIQUE! IT IS AMAZING! IT IS THE GREATEST FEELING I'VE EVER KNOWN! AHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWD FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS HARD AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! MMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKK, I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH! MMMMMMMMM, OH AJ, I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH AND TAKING YOUR BIG DICK UP MY ASS! OOOOOOOOH OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII, MAKE ME YOUR ANAL SLUT! MAKE ME YOUR ASS WHORE! MAKE ME, OHHHHHHH FUCK, OH GOD, MAKE ME YOUR BOTTOM! MAKE ME A BOTTOM! TURN ME INTO A FUCKING BOTTOM!" Maryse screamed hysterically, only barely being able to keep the truth somewhat edited as she writhed with ecstasy from AJ's now bowel wrecking hard thrusts, "I'M, MMMMMMMM, I'M A TOP, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A TOP, BUT I LOVE YOUR BIG DICK IN MY ASS MORE THAN I EVER LOVED FUCKING ASS! I'M A BUTT BUSTING TOP BUT YOU'RE BUTT FUCKING ME INTO A FUCKING BOTTOM! YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO A FUCKING BOTTOM! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWD YOU'RE FUCKING BREAKING ME! YOU'RE FUCKING BREAKING ME AND TURNING ME INTO A BOTTOM, MMMMMMMM, MAKE ME YOUR BOTTOM, YOUR ANAL SLUT, YOUR ASS WHORE, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK PLEASE AJ MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I WANT TO BE YOUR BITCH AND TAKE IT UP THE ASS FOR YOU EVERY FUCKING DAY! PLEASE AJ, LET ME BE YOUR BITCH, OH GAWWWD, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GAAAAWWWWDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH OUUUUUIIIIIIIIII FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE!"

Maryse continued begging hysterically for a long time, however as the blonde became overwhelmed with mind melting pleasure of the butt fucking she couldn't help switching to her native tongue. Not because she wanted to throw insults at AJ like before, but because it honestly felt like she forgot how to speak English. She also forgot everything else including her name, the other girl fucking her ass so hard the poor blonde became nothing but a quivering mess. Around that time Maryse became completely incoherent, nothing but mindless screams and the occasional swear words falling from her mouth as her entire world revolved around the giant dick slamming in and out of her ass hole.

This was exactly why Maryse hated to be ass fucked. It felt so amazing but she lost any semblance of dignity, and each time she took a cock up her ass she feared she would never be able to be a top again. And... everytime her ass was being pounded hard and deep like it was right now... Maryse would fantasise what it would be like to be a pure bottom. To completely submit to another woman, or women, and allow herself to become a fuck toy. A muff diving/butt munching anal whore. To truly be another woman's bitch. And now more than any other time she truly felt like another woman's bitch, like every single word she said was true and in these blissful moments Maryse felt truly broken... like she was now truly AJ's bitch. And, if only for these blissful moments, Maryse truly wanted to be this tiny girl's bitch.

When her first orgasm and her cum squirted from her cunt more violently than ever before Maryse not only felt like AJ's bitch, but like she'd never wanted anything more in her entire life. Shortly after when her second orgasm hit Maryse suddenly found her voice again, the super top hysterically screaming over and over again, "PLEASE AJ MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH MAKE ME YOUR BITCH MAKE ME YOUR BITCH MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I WANT TO BE AJ LEE'S BITCH!"

These latest words cause the crowd to cheer and call out encouragement again however neither girl heard them. Maryse was lost in the multiple orgasms AJ was giving her and AJ was solely focused on destroying Maryse's ass hole.

It was easy for AJ to block everybody out. All she had to do was focus on the same thing her eyes had been constantly drifting to since Maryse had first bend over for her, namely the bitchy top's perfect ass. Or perhaps more accurately the sight of her dildo sliding in and out of Maryse's ass hole, although now it wasn't so much sliding as it was slamming, the surrounding flesh just as interesting as AJ's thighs pummelled the taller girl's ass cheeks so hard that they jiggled with the force of the impact.

It had been a long time since Maryse had 'forced' AJ to give her a rim job but the little brunette could have sworn that the tall blonde's butt hadn't been this full and round before. Not that it could be called big like Beth's juicy ass, or even Kaitlyn's, however there was definitely a little cush for the push which AJ hadn't really noticed during the gentle butt stretching but now she was pounding Maryse's pooper not only did AJ see it but she felt it and it only pushed her to ass fuck the other WWE diva harder, which was really helpful considering she was running out of steam.

AJ had only recently started topping and usually she liked to switch positions, partly for the fun of changing things up, partly because she found another girl bouncing on a cock extremely erotic, but mostly to give herself a little rest. Because sure, she had incredible stamina just like every other WWE diva, but she quickly found it was a lot more work being a top than being a bottom, and she hadn't quite adjusted yet. However the doggie style position was arguably the most clear symbol of power/control during sex, or at least that was how it had always been seen in the WWE women's locker room, and AJ was determined to make a statement that she wasn't meek little bottom AJ Lee anymore. She was a dominant super top, and all the other tops better start showing her some respect or they were going to end up like Maryse, bent over and taking AJ's cock up their asses.

To properly motivate herself to continue AJ thought about how she had been treated like dirt by all the dominant divas, especially Maryse. Beth was the most dominant and rough fuck, but Maryse was easily the meanest, clearly getting off on humiliating every girl she fucked. Really, apart from the mind blowing sex, Maryse was exactly like the mean girls at school who had relentlessly bullied AJ, the little brunette not knowing who had made her cry more, them or Maryse. And Maryse had been constantly fucking Kaitlyn when she was around, and telling AJ how much she enjoyed fucking her girlfriend, and how much better a fuck Kaitlyn was, that AJ wasn't hot or good enough to be a WWE diva, that she was beneath her! Well who was bent over and taking it up her fucking ass now?

Becoming blinded by rage AJ took out each and every one of the frustrations she had with Maryse out on the blonde's butt hole, somehow slamming Maryse's shit hole harder than ever before. And this wasn't just harder then she's fucked Maryse before, this was harder than she's ever fucked anyone before. So, harder than Beth or Kaitlyn, but still the sound of her hips crashing against Maryse's ass cheeks became deafening, as did the French-Canadian's screams of ecstasy. The only downside was AJ wasn't able to stop herself from cumming anymore, but she was so overwhelmed with the physical need to punish Maryse for all she had done to her she carried herself through it.

AJ came again and again, in between two particularly hard orgasms screaming, "BARK FOR ME BITCH! BARK FOR ME LIKE A LITTLE FRENCH POODLE WHILE I DESTROY YOUR FUCKING ASS HOLE! AHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, YOU, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWD, YOU ALWAYS TREATED ME LIKE SHIT, WELL NOW I'M GOING TO RUIN YOUR SHIT HOLE! MMMMMM GAWWWWWD YOU USED TO RUIN MINE BUT NOW IT'S YOUR SHIT HOLE WHICH IS GETTING RUINED! NOW IT'S YOU ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES GETTING FUCKED UP THE ASS LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE! NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SIT RIGHT FOR A WEEK! MMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKK, I HOPE YOU HAD FUN TORTURING ME MARYSE, BECAUSE NOW I'M THE ONE TORTURING THE HOLE YOU SHIT FROM AND USING IT AS MY OWN PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! YOU'RE MY OWN PERSONAL FUCK HOLE RIGHT NOW MARYSE! I FUCKING OWN YOU! AHHHHHH YES, YOU WANNA BE MY BITCH? WELL FUCKING BARK FOR ME! LET ME KNOW HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO BE MY BITCH BY BARKING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! BARK TO LET ME KNOW HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO BE MY LITTLE BITCH WHO LOVES BENDING OVER AND GETTING HER ASS FUCKED BY ME!"

In response Maryse whimpered, barked, woofed and made various other noises, the dominating top now face down and ass up, the only thing keeping her lower half in the air being AJ's vice like grip on her waist. Meanwhile as she felt the last of her strength leave her AJ finally looked up at the crowd, first meeting the gaze of Kaitlyn who gave her a loving smile, then she spotted Beth who looked angry, aroused and... jealous? The very thought had AJ cumming again, this time her climax so powerful that she pretty much blacked out, the tiny diva becoming completely lost in ass fucking the other woman.

Usually Beth loved entering a WWE divas locker room. She was always fashionably late so everyone would already be there, all of them falling silent and turning their heads towards her as she entered. Sure, she was frequently walking into an orgy or gang bang, but her arrival always commanded attention until today when her bitches didn't even notice her come in because they were so enraptured by the sight of little AJ Lee viciously sodomising Maryse Ouellet.

To be fair the only one to ever fuck Maryse's ass up until today was Beth, and it was no secret that Maryse was despised, so it was understandable the other divas couldn't take their eyes off this former champion being fucked up the ass, by a smaller girl no less. That was why she probably wasn't going to punish any of her bitches for not noticing her entering the locker room. At least not any time soon. Maybe much later on she would use this as an excuse to spank some ass, but for right now Beth was focused on getting her revenge on AJ. Or at least that's what had been in her mind when she stormed over to the arena. Now... she was honestly just as captivated by AJ pounding Maryse's butt as everybody else.

Part of Beth was still livid at having to share Maryse's ass hole which had always been so exquisitely tight and sensitive. It had always been so easy to make Maryse cum from ass fucking, and it was such a thrill having the butt hole of the bitch everyone hated all to herself. That was why Maryse had been allowed to remain a top. Well, that and she was figuratively and literally a first-class ass kisser. But Beth had to admit it was sexy as hell watching AJ fucking Maryse's ass, the little brunette's thighs now moving at lightning speed, relentlessly slamming into the blonde's butt cheeks, making them jiggle, and making Maryse scream in pleasure, and making Beth wish she was the one getting ass fucked, AJ's big dildo pounding her ass, NO! Beth was no bottom. She didn't want to be ass fucked ever again. Not by anyone, but especially not by little AJ Lee... no matter how much her sore ass hole seemed to be quivering at the memory of last night, the sight of AJ butt fucking a blonde forcing Beth to imagine herself in the position Maryse now was, on her hands and knees being fucked up the ass in the middle of a locker room while the current crop of divas watched and cheered AJ on.

No matter how hard she tried Beth couldn't shake the image, and when AJ looked at her and smirked the mighty Glamazon trembled. Luckily no one noticed as that's when AJ kicked into high gear, fucking Maryse's ass with a impressive brutality Beth didn't remember AJ using on her, and kind of wished she had. This caused Maryse to turn into a bucking bronco but AJ held on tight with the vice like grip, showing impressive technique even as she brutalised Maryse's butt, making a very, very small part of Beth wish that AJ would ass fuck her next. Then to Beth's horror she remembered AJ could.

When a diva lost a traditional rules match to another she was her bitch until the next diva's match. These terms could be negotiated slightly, for instance AJ promising she would let Beth just take one little ass fucking, then she could go. But that had been last night, and AJ hadn't promised not to do anything to Beth before their match tonight. Even if there was no time for a lengthy butt pounding AJ had enough time to do plenty of damage to Beth's flawless reputation as a top through a quick anal fucking or making Beth lick her ass or something. FUCK! Why did Beth have to spend the whole day plotting her revenge, and trying not to imagine AJ fucking her big ass? What the hell was wrong with her?

Meanwhile AJ was going over the edge of yet another orgasm, this one so powerful she literally blacked out for a second. To be fair her own exhaustion probably was a factor, but either way she was dimly aware of herself falling but instead of hitting hard concrete she landed on something soft. Or more accurately her head landed on two very soft things which seemed very familiar to her.

Then with the following words AJ realise she was in maybe her favourite place in the entire world, her girlfriend's strong arms, "It's ok, I've got you baby."

AJ smiled softly as Kaitlyn gently kissed her forehead, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that her girlfriend was literally there to catch her when she fell. Then AJ turned her attention to the mean girl who had used to torture her, Kaitlyn and just about everybody else, a wide grin crossing the tiny brunette's face as she spotted the state of the usually proud blonde.

Maryse was still lying face down and ass up, allowing AJ and the rest of the divas to stare at her gaping butt hole, Maryse still trembling from the after-shocks of her orgasms as the other divas made fun of her and praised AJ.

"Nice work baby, you really destroyed that hole." Kaitlyn grinned, licking her lips at the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Yeah, you made the little hole Maryse shits from loose and gaping." Natalya grinned.

"And it'll probably stay loose and gaping for at least a few hours." Eve spoke from experience before adding somewhat exaggeratedly, "And she definitely won't be sitting right for a week.

"Spread your cheeks Maryse!" AJ suddenly yelled out, "Make sure everyone sees just how good I ass fucked you!"

Maryse left out yet another soft whimper but her hands immediately shot to her ass cheeks and spread them as wide as she could, leading to another soft round of giggles, cheers and murmurings.

"Wow, she's totally got that bitch housebroken." Alisha Fox murmured in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's so hot." Naomi grinned.

"Fuck yeah, forget about a week, that bitch will be lucky if she ever sits or shits right again!" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah-" Rosa began before noticing something out of the corner of her eye, causing her to look past Maryse and stammer, "B, Beth!"

Suddenly everyone looked past, or in some cases away, from the captivating sight of a freshly ass fucked Maryse and over to the terrifying sight of the Alpha female of the WWE divas standing in front of the door to the locker room. This caused everyone in the room to get at least a little nervous.

Everyone except AJ of course, "What are you waiting for French Poodle? I said show everyone how good I ass fucked you, and that definitely includes your owner. So show her your gaping ass hole bitch!"

Even as AJ was talking Maryse was slowly moving herself around so that her ass was facing Beth, even remembering to spread her ass cheeks so The Glamazon could get the best look possible at her well opened back door.

Once Maryse was in the correct position AJ murmured, "So... what do you think?"

Beth glanced from Maryse's gaping butt hole to AJ's grinning face, something about the letter telling her she needed to choose her words carefully. In the end she went with a truthful, "It's not a bad gape."

"Is it good enough?" AJ asked hopefully, "Does, does this mean I can be one of your tops?"

Beth gritted her teeth. To everyone else it clearly sounded like AJ was asking to become a top, a.k.a. one of Beth's personal bitches who's ass holes were for her only, but Beth knew exactly what AJ was implying and it made The Glamazon so mad she nearly lunged at the tiny brunette. However if she did all it would take was a few words from AJ and Beth would be the one with a dildo up her ass, which would probably be her fate if she didn't give AJ what she wanted. So, trying to keep a little of her control, Beth murmured, "We'll see."

"You need more of a demonstration? No problem." AJ grinned, turning her attention to Maryse, "Hey little French Poodle, get over here and suck your ass juice off my cock!"

Unintentionally letting out a sound which was similar to a small dog whining Maryse let go of her butt cheeks and crawled over to where a now clearly tired AJ was sitting on the floor, the French-Canadian grimacing with every move.

Maryse was not sure what was more humiliating, the pain in her ass or having to go ass to mouth. On the one hand her ass hurts so much she would probably just lay on her front on the floor when AJ was done with her, the other divas revelling in her humiliation as they would get to watch her ass hole ever so slowly recover from being abused. The last time Beth had done this to her Maryse had laid on the dirty floor until the arena was closing, and even then her return to her hotel room had been hell, and given the way her ass was currently aching this time promised to be no different. On the other hand sucking on a cock which had been inside an ass was perhaps the nastiest thing Maryse had been involved with, and when she was the one going ass to mouth in front of an audience it felt like the ultimate form of humiliation, and to have to do it for little AJ Lee rather than the big tough Glamazon Beth Phoenix was somehow far worse.

Of course the most disgraceful part was how much Maryse's treacherous body got off on it, the former diva's champion shuddering with overwhelming shame and twisted pleasure as she wrapped her lips around the head of AJ's strap on and tasted the deepest part of her ass for the first time in two years. The flavour was not one she'd missed, nor was the verbal abuse she received from doing it, but as her debasement was almost over Maryse focused on cleaning AJ's cock as quickly as possible. That meant slurping forcefully on the head of AJ's dildo followed by the shaft, Maryse soon bobbing her head up and down on the full length of the fake cock as she took it down her throat with a minimum amount of gagging.

As she quickly but thoroughly cleaned the cock of her own ass juices Maryse tried not to do two things, moan and look up at AJ. She failed on both counts, moaning not because she loved the taste of her own ass like the other ATM sluts surrounding her but because her body was reacting favourably to being humiliated. That was why she also moaned when looking at the grinning brunette, Maryse being reminded just how amazing this tiny diva had made her feel. How hard she had made her cum. How much Maryse had loved being little AJ's bitch. Her body! Her body had loved it, had wanted it and needed it, which was the only reason Maryse had said whatever necessary to make AJ fuck her hard. Or at least that's what Maryse told herself.

None of the other divas believed Maryse was just doing what she had too, especially not AJ. Sure, they were all watching Maryse eagerly sucking her own ass juice off AJ's cock, and before that they had witnessed Maryse begging for a hard butt fucking and cum like a total anal whore when she got her ass pounded. That alone was evidence enough for most that Maryse was now a bottom, or at least had been broken enough so they could all get a piece of that bitchy French-Canadian ass. However through it all Maryse reminded AJ of someone who was standing right in front of her.

It was really hard to tear her eyes away from Maryse bobbing her head up and down on her dildo. Hell, AJ had never thought she'd ever get any type of head from Maryse before tonight, now she'd had both. And the ever so slightly less enjoyable version had the added bonus of Maryse cleaning her own ass juice off of AJ's dildo, making the sight almost impossible to tear herself away from. But AJ managed it, and it was totally worth it to look up into the eyes of the mighty Beth Phoenix, a woman who used to terrify AJ, now looking on nervously.

The Glamazon was nervous. Afraid, even. The mighty Glamazon Beth Phoenix was afraid of little AJ Lee. Or more accurately what AJ would do next.

The temptation to make Beth bend over was almost overwhelming. AJ could ass fuck The Glamazon right here right now in front of all the other divas and do the one thing no other WWE diva had done since Beth became part of the main roster and become the top dog, head Dom, the Alpha female of the WWE. But that would send things into chaos. Divas at each other's throats to get on top, AJ constantly having to watch her own ass while someone tried to overthrow her. No. She was going to take her time with Beth. Make The Glamazon want to submit to her. Maybe butt fuck a few of the other dominant divas like Eve or Natalya. Slowly take control like some kind of super cool ninja. Or maybe she'd just let Beth keep being in control so she could secretly be butt fucking the Alpha female of the WWE. Hell, even if Beth turned the tables and started dominating her AJ wouldn't mind so much, although she hoped she'd get to fuck Beth's heavenly tight butt at least once more first.

In the meantime AJ was determined to take full advantage of her current situation. That meant gripping a handful of blonde hair and yanking it up and down, forcing Maryse to bob her head on the dildo faster and harder. Of course Maryse let out a garbled complaint, but didn't try to pull away. It was the same story when AJ pushed Maryse all the way down so the full length of the dick was inside the blonde's mouth/throat and then held her for several seconds. Then it was more or less the same thing with only a few more additional whimpers from Maryse as AJ began using her bitchy mouth as a fuck hole, the tiny brunette thrusting in and out of the blonde's throat while the other WWE divas joyfully cheered her on.

"Oh yeah, fuck that bitch's throat! Fuck it like you fucked her whore ass!" Eve practically yelled, "Fuck that throat so hard that the bitch fucking chokes!"

"Mmmmm yeah, make her a face pussy!" Kelly added eagerly, "Mmmmm that's so hot! Do to her what she always does to us after a butt pounding. Give her a taste of her own medicine, and a taste of her own ass!"

"Fuck AJ, you look so sexy fucking that bitch's face!" Kaitlyn called out, "Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm fuck that model face of hers hard! Oh God, I love you so much baby."

"I love you too sweetie." AJ grinned at Kaitlyn before again going back to glancing from Beth to Maryse as she added, "Now... who else wants a piece of this ass?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee or Maryse Ouellet or Beth Phoenix or Natalya Neidhart or Eve Torres or Kaitlyn or Kelly Kelly or Naomi or Cameron or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The WWE diva's locker room was almost deafeningly noisy most of the time. Occasionally this would be because of divas discussing battle strategies, or dates, or whatever gossip was floating around. Mostly though it would be because of all the lesbian sex, sounds of licking, sucking and fucking only barely being drowned out by moans, groans, cries and screams of pleasure. However it wasn't unprecedented that someone would say or do something which would cause a hushed silence to fall over the usually noisy divas. On those rare occasions it was normally Beth, the undisputed top Dom of divas who had been the reigning Alpha female/leader since she was made part of the official roster.

Yet on this occasion it was little AJ Lee who had caused the hushed silence, the tiny girl beaming as she said, "It's ok, Beth already told me we were all going to get to fuck Maryse's sweet French ass tonight. Isn't that right Beth?"

With all eyes turning to her Beth did her best not to react. After all she still didn't like the idea of sharing Maryse's ass, but AJ had made it clear it was either Maryse's ass or her own and there was no way Beth would allow her sore ass hole to be fucked again, especially not by the entire locker room. Not that Beth would have bent over if she hadn't still been feeling sore from the butt pounding AJ had given her last night, it's just... it didn't matter.

What mattered was giving AJ what she wanted, so trying to keep her face neutral Beth said, "That's right."

"Non Beth, please! My ass hurts so bad!" Maryse whimpered pathetically.

"Shut up bitch, you brought this on yourself!" Beth snapped, taking her rage for AJ out on Maryse, "You've been ducking me for months! Using my bitches without bending over for me! Well now you're going to bend over and take it up the ass for any bitch who wants a piece of your dyke ass!"

"Non, you can't do this-" Maryse began without thinking.

"I CAN'T DO THIS? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH?" Beth screamed angrily, taking a few menacing steps towards Maryse who cowered before her, "I am the Alpha female of the WWE and I own your fucking ass hole! If I want you ass fucked by every single WWE employee you will bend over and beg for it, do I make myself clear?"

"OUI, oui Beth, I am sorry, I understand, I am so sorry." Maryse shamelessly grovelled before the powerful blonde, "I am sorry for forgetting my place, it's just that... my ass is so, so sore. It can't take another fucking like that. Please, please let me just eat pussy or something. Please?"

Beth wasn't sure what made her more pissed off. Maryse talking back to her, or the weaker blonde trying to get out of one of the Glamazon's commands, or the fact that this inferior woman's talk of her sore ass was reminding Beth of the pain in her own rear and just how it got there. Actually Beth knew perfectly well it was the last one, but the first two certainly didn't help matters.

At least not for Maryse, Beth glaring down at her bitch as she taunted her, "Are you saying that one little butt fucking from little AJ Lee has defeated you?"

"Non." Maryse replied quickly, then realising she'd walked into a trap added, "I, I mean, I... I..."

"Because if one little butt fucking from a pipsqueak like AJ Lee is enough to render your ass hole unusable then clearly you need more regular ass fuckings to properly stretch you out for me." Beth threatened, "Maybe you would be better off being a full-time bottom. Or perhaps you would like to be the ass slut of one of my other bitches. Have one of them stretch your ass for me. Perhaps I should do it myself."

"Non, non, non, non please, I will be good, I will bend over for whoever you want, whenever you want." Maryse whimpered as she literally grovelled at Beth's feet.

"And you will lick the pussies of anyone who wants a turn with your mouth! And lick their ass holes! Or whatever else they want!" Beth firmly stated.

"Oui, oui whatever they want. Whatever you want." Maryse parroted.

"Good." Beth said, turning to her right-hand woman who already had a strap on firmly equipped, "Natalya, you first. Do whatever you want to Maryse."

"Thanks Beth, you're the best. As for you, you fucking French yammering whore, bend over and give me that dyke ass!" Natalya called out gleefully, moving to the middle of the room so everyone would have a good view of her butt fucking the previously untouchable Maryse, "I want you to bend over right here in front of me and get ready to have your ass wrecked by a real top. Mmmmm, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to shit right for a week."

Maryse whimpered pathetically, gave one final desperate look at Beth and then hung her head in shame before slowly crawling over to Natalya. Once at her destination Maryse hesitantly turned her back to Natalya, lent forward so her face was once again pressed against the dirty floor and pushed her ass up so it could be abused even more.

"Mmmmm fuck, that's one hot sexy ass! So fuck-able. And spank-able." Natalya grinned, delivering a few hard smacks to Maryse's ass, making the well-rounded flesh jiggle from the impact, "Mmmmm oh fuck yeah, I've waited for this for a long time bitch, and now... your bitchy French ass is mine!"

With that Natalya guided the tip of her strap on against Maryse's butt hole and then slammed forwards, driving over half of the dildo inside the humiliated blonde's bowels for that first hard thrust. The suddenness caused Maryse to cry out loudly, but to her shame it was mostly a cry of pleasure as while her ass was still incredibly sore it was also buzzing from the skill fucking AJ that had just given it. With another thrust Natalya was balls deep in Maryse's ass, the French-Canadian desperately trying to ignore all the happy cheers echoing around her and the overwhelming pleasure that having her ass filled so completely gave her.

"Oh fuck, nice work AJ." Natalya praised the small girl as she began slowly pumping Maryse's butt, "Mmmmmm, you loosened up this whore's ass real good for me, ooooooooooh but she's still nice and tight around my dick. Not for long though!"

"Glad I could help." AJ said, although she doubted Natalya or anyone else even heard her, the entire room becoming fixated on Maryse once again being sodomised by one of the many divas she was a bitch too.

Maryse had always been proud to be who she was and had few regrets in her life. Certainly as far as her career goes she probably wouldn't have made it as far as she did if she hadn't turned her bitch dial up to eleven. However for the first time in her life she was truly regretting being so mean, because little AJ was one thing but big scary Natalya was another.

Over the years Maryse had seen Natalya completely obliterate the ass holes of many, many women who had crossed her path, the other Canadian showing the type of skill and power few women possessed. True, she was nothing on Maryse, Beth or perhaps even little AJ, but in the state she was in Maryse knew that even an amateur butt fucker like Natalya could use her brute strength to make the sexiest of the sexy cum like a total anal whore.

Soon all Maryse could do was desperately grind her teeth and bite her lip to stop herself from begging for more, the former diva's champion becoming so overwhelmed with anal induced pleasure that she barely notice the soreness in her already well fucked ass or painful feeling of Natalya's thighs relentlessly smacking into her ass cheeks, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing throughout the room as did Maryse's cries of ecstasy and her audience's cries of delight.

"That's it, moan for me you little French whore. Moan for me." Natalya laughed, "Moan as I'm fucking your tight little French ass. You like that? You like that big dick inside your ass? Huh? Stretching you out? Filling that tight little French ass of yours with big fake dick? Making your ass hole my personal fuck hole. Our personal fuck hole, to use whenever we want? Huh? Do you? Do you like being our little anal whore? Taking it up the butt for us like a little bitch? Mmmmmm yeah, me and the rest of the divas are all going to fuck your ass and you're going to love every moment of it, aren't you? Ohhhhhh, you're going to love being our ass slut. Our anal ho. Mmmmmm, our little French poodle."

"Yeah, going to be our little French poodle." Eve joined in the laughter, "You were just Beth's, but now your ass belongs all of us. All of us are going to take it in turns to use your skanky whore ass and they're going to fuck it, and fuck it, and fuck it, and fuck it until it's a gaping mess."

"Mmmmmmmm fuck yes, get ready to have a gaping crater for an ass hole, bitch." Cameron added.

"Oooooooooh yeah, we're going to tear your ass hole wide open." Naomi added.

Natalya and the rest of the divas continued hurling verbal abuse at Maryse while Natalya continued assaulting Maryse's ass with nice hard thrusts, the dominant blonde continuing to pick up the pace until she was sodomising the submissive blonde with every ounce of her impressive strength. Strength which was currently second only to The Glamazon within the WWE diva's locker room, Natalya proving that with the vicious pounding she was joyfully giving Maryse's helpless ass.

If an outsider walked in right now they would think Natalya was being cruel but this wasn't anything Maryse hadn't done to countless divas, and while Natalya wasn't amongst them she'd had to put up with Maryse's winning personality for years. That should entitle her to a piece of Maryse's ass, but the annoying French-Canadian bitch had denied her time and again, refused to put her ass on the line for anything, only too happy to wiggle her ass directly in Natalya's face and tell her she would never, ever have it. Well at least for right now Maryse's ass was all hers and Natalya was going to take full advantage of that.

So when she finally made Maryse cum Natalya didn't even think of stopping, the dominant top relentlessly ramming into her now broken rival's rectum until the bitch came over, and over and over again. Natalya came too, the clit stimulator doing its job perfectly, even if Natalya was sure she could have cum just from the joy of fucking the arrogant Maryse up the ass. Especially as Natalya was determined to live up to her promise and completely ruin Maryse's ass, a goal she had no doubt she would have achieved if the chance wasn't taken from her.

Just a few feet away no one noticed AJ whispering into Beth's ear, the Glamazon gritting her teeth before then yelling out, "Ok, that's enough Natalya. I said stop! Good, now give Eve a turn with that whore's ass while you make her clean your cock."

Natalya grumbled but didn't dare to question The Glamazon while Eve, who had also strapped on a nice big dildo in the hopes of getting a piece of Maryse's ass, immediately took the other tops place behind the now former top. Even though she had been nice enough to slather a little lube onto her dick Eve wasted no time in pressing the tip of the dildo against Maryse's ass hole and slamming brutally forwards, sending every inch of the long, thick shaft deep into the bitchy blonde's bowels. With only her second thrust Eve was balls deep inside Maryse's ass, and with her third she was beginning to officially fuck Maryse Ouellet up the ass.

Eve had spent most of her WWE career as a pathetic little bottom who had been forced to bend over so many times that it had been impossible to sit down without wincing in pain and she couldn't eat or drink anything without vividly remembering the taste of pussy and ass. The latter was still true, and Eve didn't think she would be able to put any weight on her butt without getting flashbacks to the anal abuse she had taken over the years, but it was so much worse when she had been first brought up to Smackdown where she had almost immediately become Maryse's bitch.

Beth might have been the one to pop Eve's anal cherry but Maryse was the first one to shove Eve face first in between her legs and demand she lick her 'pretty pussy'. After that the cruel blonde had made her eat her ass in what was the first of many rim jobs Eve would be forced to give her new top. Then of course Maryse had rammed Eve's rectum hard and deep, making the brunette squeal in pleasure and beg to be her bitch, a position Eve had mostly continued even after Beth had broken Maryse.

At first Eve had enjoyed being a submissive lesbian slut however as she slowly improved her wrestling ability she became more and more resentful of being treated like a piece of meat. Maryse had always been the worst of the worst as far as this was concerned, the cruel blonde seeming to literally get off on treating Eve and all the other bottoms like dirt.

It had taken a lot of ass kissing, both figuratively and literally, but as soon as Beth had given her the chance to be a top Eve had done everything she could to impress The Glamazon so she wouldn't have to go back to constantly bending over. In doing this she had treated her victims just as bad as Maryse used to treat her. Maybe even worse. Which earned her a place as a top but she still got no respect, Maryse in particular calling her a wannabe and a Maryse rip-off. Well, now it was her dick slamming in and out of Maryse's ass hole Eve was going to show her former top exactly who the wannabe was.

Further channelling her frustrations with her rival Eve called out, "Ohhhhhhh fuck, that's it Maryse, take my dick. Take it straight up your ass you French-speaking whore! Mmmmmm yeah, how does it feel bitch? How does it feel to have a big dick up your dyke ass? Huh? Ooooooh does it feel good? Do you like taking it up the ass? Do you like taking it up your tight little French-Canadian ass? Mmmmmm, I think you do. From the way that you're moaning like a total anal whore I think you fucking love it up the ass. Mmmmmm fuck yeahhhhhh, the sexiest of the sexy fucking loves taking it up her tight little French-Canadian ass because she's a total anal whore! Oh yeah, all that tough talk was just for show, you're just a bottom who loves to be butt fucked. Well here you go you little anal slut. Here's a nice hard butt fucking for you. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I'm going to fuck your butt good and hard. I'm going to gape you wide open you fucking dyke slut. Oooooohhhhhh yessssss, I'm going to fucking destroy your ass hole you little French-speaking bitch and make you my bitch! Mmmmmm, my own personal little French poodle!"

Maryse barely registered the verbal abuse as she was still desperately trying to stop herself from begging for more. She had hoped it would be easier with the less powerful Eve taking over from Natalya but it wasn't, Eve showing far more skill and power than Maryse would have thought her capable of. Not that she really paid much attention to Eve who had always been a insignificant nothing to the sexiest of the sexy, which only intensified the shame the French-Canadian was feeling now that this insignificant nothing was fucking her ass.

Luckily she had the distraction of Natalya's cock in her mouth, Maryse focusing all her energies on sucking on the toy so she wouldn't be tempted to beg for a harder ass fucking. Unfortunately this resulted in her moaning around the dick almost non-stop, however as Maryse could no longer control that she had to ignore how ashamed it made her feel, along with the shame of everything else that was happening to her, and become lost in cleaning that strap on dildo.

That was easy enough at first, Maryse slurping loudly on the head of the dick which had plundered the deepest depths of her bowels before working her lips down the shaft, the blonde deep throating the cock with practised ease. Then Natalya grabbed onto her hair and began thrusting her hips back and forth, gently at first but gradually picking up speed until she was brutally fucking Maryse's pretty face.

"Yeah take it bitch. Take every inch." Natalya spat as she showed Maryse's mouth no mercy, "Take every inch down your fucking throat. Mmmmm yeah, choke on my dick. Fucking choke on it while taking Eve's cock up your lezzie butt. Mmmmm, fucking take those dildos. Ooooooh fuck yeah!"

Just when Maryse thought she was going to pass out Natalya suddenly pulled out of her throat, leaving her choking and gasping for air. A few seconds later Maryse was once again deprived of air, Natalya quickly strapping off her dildo, grabbing a handful of blonde hair again and pushing Maryse's covergirl face as deep as it would go into her cunt. Maryse briefly resisted and that just resulted in Natalya yelling more abuse at her and rubbing her soaking pussy all over her face, drenching it in cunt cream, so Maryse stuck out her tongue and began to lick, immediately liking the taste even if she wasn't a muff diving slut like the rest of the nasty little dykes that were fucking her. Or at least that's what she told herself as she got down to some serious rug munching.

"Wow, look at her go." Natalya moaned.

"Not a fucking dyke my ass." Kikki Bella laughed.

"She loves the pussy." Brie Bella agreed with her sister, "She needs it. She craves it. Mmmmm, she's a cunt lapping slut and now we know it."

"Oh please, like we didn't know that before." Kelly of all people added, the rest of the divas laughing and agreeing with the biggest submissive amongst them.

As the other divas became lost in verbally abusing Maryse, or orally and anally in the case of Natalya and Eve, Beth noticed AJ slowly getting into her wrestling gear. Noticing the time and realising that their match was in a matter of moments Beth did the same, she and AJ exchanging looks as they got dressed and left at the same time, leaving Maryse to her humiliation.

Once they were far enough away from the locker room Beth turned around and with an animalistic like growl shoved AJ up against the wall, held her up by the scruff of the neck and snarled, "You stupid little bitch, I'm going to give you the beating of a lifetime. Then I'm going to destroy your ass hole. Forget what Maryse is going through because you're going to get it twice as bad. I'm going to ruin you, worse than I've ever done. Even Trish! Yeah bitch, I'm going to fuck you up even worse than I did Trish fucking Stratus!"

"If you win." AJ said, managing a small smile even under the circumstances.

Beth smirked, and unable to stop herself from admiring AJ's guts, pointed out, "Cute, but face it AJ, you don't stand a chance."

*

"Here is your winner, by disqualification, AJ Lee!"

Beth was so blinded by rage she didn't actually hear that announcement, nor did she hear AJ's theme music beginning to play. It was only when the referee pulled her away from where she had been relentlessly kicking the little pipsqueak in the corner that she finally realised what had happened, Beth going pale as a sheet as she realised AJ had outsmarted her.

Throughout the match Beth had everything under control, mercilessly throwing AJ around like a rag doll and punishing her for her audacity. She had the match won so many times, but all AJ had to do was grin at her and The Glamazon became enraged, Beth pulling AJ out of a guaranteed three count over, and over, and over again so she could inflict more punishment.

Then when they were in the corner AJ whispered how tight Beth's virgin ass had been and how much fun she'd had fucking it and the blonde just went berserk, punching AJ repeatedly in the face until she slumped down lifelessly onto her ass. Then Beth started kicking her as hard as she could, completely unaware the referee was almost at a count of five at that point and warning her she was about to be disqualified.

So now here they were, Beth standing in the ring feeling as if she was going to faint, AJ's peppy little music playing in the background while her victorious opponents slowly came round and then fixed her with a wicked smile. Her new owner continued to smile wickedly as she slowly got up on slightly shaky legs and then started skipping around the mighty Glamazon, the audience clearly confused why Beth would stand there as AJ took a victory lap around her. They were even more confused when AJ blew the blonde a kiss and skipped her way to the back, Beth watching her new top go and wondering what the hell she was going to do now.

AJ was debating the same thing, though she was obviously a lot happier about it. After all her plan worked perfectly. Well, she was actually planning to knock Beth off her game and then wait until The Glamazon made a mistake to hit a big move or a rollup, but the disqualification worked fine. It was still a victory meaning the current Alpha female of the WWE Beth Phoenix was her bitch until the next event, which wasn't for a couple of days and AJ plan to spend the majority of that time deep inside Beth's big booty.

It was totally worth getting her face smashed in, although when she got to the back AJ was delighted to see the damage wasn't too bad, a decade of wrestling perhaps toughening her up to the point where she could get away with only a few bruises from an assault like that. Then again maybe Beth had been really trying to hurt her. After all she could have won, and even though AJ had pretty sure taunting the Glamazon would be enough to make Beth continue the match the dangerous blonde with more levelheaded with that, so maybe deep down Beth really wanted to be her bitch. Oh, that was a delightful thought... although AJ should probably give the stronger diva a chance to calm down before pointing that out.

Luckily both their clothes, wallets and hotel room keys were in the divas locker room where a lesbian orgy was still going on which would provide a nice distraction for them both. AJ was certainly eager to get back to it, quickly skipping her way through the backstage area and opening the door to unsurprisingly find Eve still hogging Maryse's ass hole. Natalya had at least moved on to forcing Maryse's pretty face in between her ass cheeks for what AJ was sure was a thorough rim job, but even then it wasn't fair that they have all the fun when there are other divas standing around them just aching to fuck Maryse.

Of course there was one in particular that caught AJ's eye, the victorious brunette smiling dreamily at her girlfriend for a few moments before turning to one of her least favourite divas and calling out, "Hey Eve, Beth told me to tell you that after you cum you have to let someone else have a go."

Eve gave her a look like she was going to complain, rather than likely at that, but then she smiled at AJ and panted, "Just a second."

With that Eve brutally increased the butt pounding pace, AJ watching while nonchalantly stripping and attaching her biggest strap on. It wasn't long before Maryse was screaming in ecstasy and her cunt was clearly squirting girl cum, and while she tried to hide it Eve obviously came too. AJ gave her a chance to enjoy it, and for everybody else to enjoy the sight of Maryse's ass being roughly fucked, then she opened her mouth to insist Eve stop. However before she could get a word out Eve noticed her intention and reluctantly pulled her dildo from Maryse's butt, leaving the French-Canadian's back hole gaping even wider than before.

"Nice work Eve, but now I think it's time for some DP action." AJ announced, lying down on the floor near to where Maryse was gasping for breath, "Kaitlyn, wanna help me turn Maryse into the filling of a Chick Buster sandwich?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kaitlyn beamed happily, before boldly slapping Maryse's ass, "Go ride my girlfriend so we can both stuff your fuck holes."

"Then Eve can fuck her mouth so we can make her air-tight." AJ added, Eve and everyone else seeming to very much like that idea, Maryse a little less so but she obediently crawled over to AJ, even if she did make the mistake of turning around and trying to shove the brunette's dildo up her butt, prompting AJ to smack her ass and growl, "No, it's Kaitlyn's turn to fuck some ass. I want your pussy."

Maryse whimpered at the blow but didn't hesitate reaching down and lining AJ's cock up against her pussy. Then, once she was in the correct position, Maryse slowly pushed her body downwards, the former diva's champion unable to stop herself from crying out joyfully as her neglected fuck hole was filled. After all those orgasms her cunt was lubricated as could be, Maryse easily being able to glide herself down on the dildo, her eyelids fluttering ones she achieved full penetration.

For a few glorious seconds she was able to enjoy that feeling of fullness in the hole on her body which was meant to be fucked. Then Kaitlyn knelt behind her and eagerly pushed her strap on into Maryse's gaping ass hole, the entry just as easy as AJ's had been which was hardly surprising given the three brutal poundings Maryse's poor bottom had already taken. For that reason Kaitlyn could have slammed every inch into Maryse in one thrust but instead the little weakling slowly pushed the toy inside her better's butt hole, no doubt savouring this honour Maryse swore she would never get again. Because Maryse didn't care what it took, she would be a top again and have her revenge. She, oh fuck it felt so good.

Maryse had dished out plenty of DPs but had never been double penetrated. It was a good thing too because the pleasure of being double stuffed caused her was exquisite but it was the type of submissive pleasure that a top like Maryse wasn't supposed to enjoy. Not that she really enjoyed it. Not really. Or at least that's what she told herself. After all, to be sandwiched in between the likes of AJ and Kaitlyn was a humiliation which was nearly unbearable, even more so than being simply fucked up the ass by little AJ Lee.

Things only got worse when for the first time in her life Maryse was officially made airtight, Eve shoving her strap on into Maryse's open mouth when the French-Canadian was moaning from the shamefully pleasurable sensation of Kaitlyn's thighs smacking against her butt cheeks, two man-made cocks now fully embedded in Maryse's pussy and ass.

"That's right, suck it you fucking bitch! Suck my fucking cock." Eve spat, "Suck the big cock I just used to fuck your ass you dumb whore. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, suck it you ass to mouth slut. Fucking suck that ass flavoured dick."

"Mmmmmmm that's so hot." Kaitlyn praised as she watched Maryse work, "Clean that cock while I'm fucking your ass. Ohhhhhhh, your ass is so tight. I love fucking it. I love fucking you with AJ, giving you a taste of your own medicine, you getting stuffed in all your holes, fuck, this is also good. I fucking love this."

Kaitlyn wasn't exaggerating, she loved everything about this. Watching Maryse suck her own ass juice off of Eve's cock, AJ playing with the French-Canadian's boobs, her own thighs smacking against Maryse's well-rounded butt cheeks and of course her strap-on cock pumping in and out of that stretched anal ring. The last two were definitely her favourite because Kaitlyn could feel Maryse's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs and the end of the dildo was bashing against her clit with every thrust in and out of Maryse's butt, not to mention that fucking the bitchy blonde up the ass was literally a dream come true.

Maryse had gone out of her way to treat Kaitlyn, AJ and pretty much all the other divas like crap for her entire WWE career and her returns were no different. Honestly Kaitlyn dreaded the French-Canadian's returns and had more than one occasion had refused to bend over for Maryse despite the fact that she knew the forceful bitch would smack her around and yell at her until she bent over like 'the walking fuck hole' she was. Of course part of Kaitlyn loved being humiliated and abused, and Maryse was impossible to say no to, but constantly being a poorly treated bottom got kind of old and while Kaitlyn had never imagined she would get the chance to turn the tables on the French-Canadian getting to do so now was amazing.

Even after three rough butt fuckings Maryse's ass was a nice snug fit for Kaitlyn's dildo, the friction working wonders on the hybrid diva's clit. Maryse's constant moans of pleasure which could be heard even through the sound of the cock in her mouth was also doing a lot for Kaitlyn, as was the feeling of her thighs smacking into Maryse's ass cheeks as she slowly increased the pace until she was slamming the former diva's champion's ass with every ounce of her strength.

Despite her impressive strength Kaitlyn had always felt most at home as a bottom. Even when AJ was supposedly the bottom in their relationship it had been more of a 50/50 arrangement with the tiny brunette either just as much as in control as she was or sometimes even taking the lead. Now Kaitlyn happily thought of herself as AJ's bitch and would even consider herself a pure bottom if it wasn't for the simple fact she loved fucking asses. Tight little female ass holes to be exact. AJ's ass was by far her favourite to fuck however the WWE was filled with beautiful divas who had beautiful butts which almost literally begged to be fucked on a regular basis, and while there were only a select few who would give their asses up to Kaitlyn it was enough to keep the Nxt winner from being a total bottom, especially now Maryse's heavenly backside was apparently on the market, Kaitlyn promising herself this would not be the last time she would sodomised this French-speaking bully.

AJ was more or less thinking the same thing. Partly because of the way Maryse had been acting she deserved to be a fuck toy for every diva she'd ever victimised, partly because despite her protests Maryse was clearly loving every second of being a bottom, but most of all because it made Kaitlyn happy. Nothing was more important to AJ than that, in that moment AJ kind of wishing she could give Maryse to Kaitlyn as a gift. Like their very own pet, only instead of a puppy it was a submissive slut they could fuck together.

They had talked about both getting a real pet and getting another diva to be their fuck toy. The latter was clearly difficult given that both of them had pretty much been at the bottom of the WWE diva pecking order until maybe moments ago when AJ had sort of become a top, but even now AJ knew it was going to take a while for her to gain the respect of the women's locker room for her and Kaitlyn to publicly have a bitch. Luckily she was taking important steppingstones towards that and already had someone in mind for their bitch. Someone who was already technically AJ's bitch and with a little training would soon be Kaitlyn's bitch too.

As if on cue that bitch entered the women's locker room, still clearly fuming after her loss to AJ moments ago. Smiling widely at her AJ decided to help put on a real show, thrusting upwards into Maryse's tight cunt while the French-Canadian's mouth and ass was still getting fucked by Eve and Kaitlyn. She was pretty sure this made Maryse cum, although it simply could be making her cum harder.

Honestly it was hard to tell given the various gargling sounds coming from Maryse, and how much the humiliated blonde was shaking, and just how much liquid was almost continuously gushing from the former diva's cunt. Either way it seemed to encourage Eve and Kaitlyn to fuck Maryse's mouth and ass even harder, all three currently dominant divas cumming from the force of the stimulators in their harnesses rubbing against their clits and the sheer mental pleasure of making Maryse 'airtight'.

In the middle of all this AJ kept her eyes locked with Beth's, The Glamazon now not only fuming with rage at having being outsmarted but from AJ celebrating by once again using a fuck hole which was supposed to be for Beth's exclusive use. Hopefully Beth was also thinking about how if she said the wrong thing right now she could very easily end up taking Maryse's place sandwiched in between AJ and Kaitlyn with two dildos stuffing her holes or maybe a third filling her mouth, AJ trying to tell Beth with a look that not only this would happen if she said the wrong thing but it would eventually happen anyway regardless. AJ wasn't sure Beth got the whole message but the usually intimidating Glamazon kept her mouth shut which in its own way spoke volumes. Not that anyone noticed, the rest of the divas still all too busy enjoying Maryse's humiliation.

A round of laughter echoed through the room as Maryse clearly came again, the humiliated French Canadian squealing in pleasure as her body shook and her cum covered AJ's cock. Of course this was quickly followed by Brie Bella whining, "Come on AJ, the bitch has clearly cum."

"Yeah, that should mean someone else gets a chance with that dyke slut." Kikki Bella added, "Like me and Brie."

"I've got a better idea, why don't me and Beth try sharing her ass." AJ grinned, everyone quickly following her line of sight to spot The Glamazon.

Which meant of course no one noticed the follow-up look AJ gave Beth, one which dared her to antagonise the little brunette by refusing her or trying to make her pay for beating her. Luckily for them both Beth needed to blow off steam so she could think clearly, and in her personal experience there was no better way to do that than destroying another woman's ass hole.

So Beth gave a little half smile to show she approved, "Sure, why not."

"Alright, double anal time already." Natalya said gleefully.

"Oh hell yeah, let's really get this party started!" Eve added.

"Yeah, stretch out that bitch's butt so me and Brie can double-team her ass hole!" Kikki exclaimed.

There were other words of encouragement but Beth ignored them all in favour of concentrating on strapping on her biggest dildo. Kaitlyn, who had only just pulled her own strap-on out of Maryse's ass hole, looked at it with a mixture of apprehension and lust, AJ's girlfriend clearly remembering all the times she had taken that monster dildo inside her own butt. She soon would again, and so would AJ, but for now Beth concentrated on the task at hand.

Wasting no time Beth lined up her big bitch tamer with Maryse's sore and gaping butt hole and then slammed forward with all her might, every inch of that huge dildo being forced up the French-Canadian's ass in one brutal thrust. Maryse let out an almost animalistic squeal of pain and pleasure as Beth's thick dildo forced her rectum walls wide apart but The Glamazon showed no mercy. Beth barely even paused in between briefly forcing her strap on into Maryse's loosened ass and grabbing a tight hold of her bitch's hips and began reminding her fellow divas that she was still the Alpha female of the WWE.

Those first few thrusts were hard. The ones that followed them were brutal, Maryse squealing hysterically from the onslaught to her already well used ass. For about a minute, the squeals were mostly of pain but they quickly changed to pure pleasure, the usually so dominant French-Canadian top even beginning to desperately beg for more, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me up the butt! Fuck my butt! Oooooooh butt fuck me Beth, oooooooh drill my little butt hole, ohhhhhhh Beth, oh oui, it feels sooooooo goooooooodddddd!"

"If that dick feels so good in your ass you must want another!" AJ said as more of a statement than a question as her pussy juice covered dildo bobbed in between her legs.

"Non, ohhhhhhhh, non, please mercy, mercy Beth, oooooooh, my poor little ass hole can't take two." Maryse whimpered.

"Oh shut up and take it bitch!" Beth said, "You know the rules around here, if the Alpha female says you take two dicks up your ass you take two dicks up your ass!"

"Unless you'd like to leave now and forfeit the right to come back for more lesbian fun." AJ grinned.

Maryse whimpered again at those words but she lowered her head in submission, causing Beth to grin wickedly. This was just what she needed to take her mind off her current predicament with AJ. Perhaps she would even use brutalising Maryse's ass hole as a way to remind that little pipsqueak of who was really in charge around here. Who was top dog in the diva's division. Who the best butt buster in the company was. Who exactly should be bending over for who.

From the way AJ was grinning Beth hadn't seemed to get her message through yet but she was confident she would. The way the rest of the divas were looking at her was reminding Beth of the top she really was, as was Maryse's pathetic screaming. The French-Canadian was once again incoherent as her body trembled and her cum squirted from her cunt, Beth showing her superiority by effortlessly sodomising Maryse to multiple climaxes with her big bitch taming strap on dildo.

AJ just watched for a while, enjoying the show just as much as her fellow divas if not more, before finally calling out loud enough to be heard, "OK BETH, SLOW DOWN! Give me a chance to get into that ass."

Beth heard her just fine and looked over at AJ for a second. Then, to show she was still in charge, Beth suddenly pulled her dildo out, leaving Maryse's ass hole gaping wider than ever, "Na, you shove in, and I'll join you. Easier that way."

There was about a second when the two divas stared at each other, then AJ smiled, "You're right, I'll go first."

With that AJ pushed her strap on all the way inside Maryse's brutalised back passage, the dildo barely even touching the sides of the French-Canadian's ruined rectum. Maryse whimpered pathetically, knowing what was about to happen. Or at least she thought she did, she quickly learned the dishing out a double butt fucking was much different to taking it.

When the head of Beth's cock forced its way into her ass hole along with AJ's for a few seconds Maryse literally thought her anal ring had been ripped open. Then two more brutal thrusts had Maryse thinking her rectum had been ruined forever, not even rectum reconstructive surgery ever being able to fixed the damage done to her shit pipe. Then Maryse was incapable of thinking for who knows how long, Beth briefly beginning to sodomise her again without giving a single fuck about her well-being. Not that Maryse had shown any mercy when she was in Beth’s position, but she had at least hoped for some after all the years of loyal service. Apparently not.

Maryse wasn't sure if she screamed. Her mouth had been wide open from the moment Beth thrust inside her rectum, but she wasn't sure if any sound came out. For all she knew she could have been screaming so loudly that dogs could hear or she could have been deafening everyone in the room. Maryse didn't know and she didn't care. Not when she was experiencing such ecstasy.

Sure at first it had been the most unbearable agony Maryse had ever known, but as always Beth skilled thrusts had made the pain go away in no time and be replaced by amazing pleasure. The only difference was this was far more powerful than the likes of which Maryse had known before, seemingly every little movement in her bowels making her cum. And it only got better when AJ finally started thrusting in and out too, working alongside Beth to completely wreck Maryse's rectum and give the French-Canadian the hardest orgasms of her life.

Maryse didn't care about the former thing. She didn't care if her rectum really was wrecked, if her butt hole would close again, if she would ever be able to sit down again, hell she didn't even care if she could ever shit right again. Nothing mattered except the ecstasy she was feeling.

Certainly not what the other divas were saying to her, all of them talking over each other until their voices became indistinguishable:

"Fuck her! Fuck her bitch!"

"OMG I can't believe that she's actually taking two cocks up her ass."

"What a slut."

"Fuck, I don't think her ass hole is ever going to close."

"Oh don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't."

"Come on AJ, harder. Fuck that bitch harder."

"You can do it AJ. I love you."

"Fucking ruin that slut's rectum."

"Pound her like the anal whore she is."

"Just fuck the bitch. Fuck her hard."

AJ grinned happily. The things the other divas were saying was hot, but they were like little fireworks next to one big firework. They helped make the sky extra pretty but the main focus was the big firework. In this case AJ's main focus was Maryse screaming hysterically in ecstasy, the bitchy blonde spasming wildly as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body from the two dildos jackhammering in and out of her widely stretched ass hole.

Eventually AJ's focus became only the two dildos slamming in and out of Maryse's gaped butt hole, her entire world being to revolve around those cocks brutalising that hole. In fact in that moment AJ became completely obsessed with brutalising Maryse's butt hole. Not simply ass fucking the French-Canadian anymore, but literally trying to wreck Maryse's rectum just like the French bully had threatened to do to her ass hole and the ass holes of just about every other diva who had ever had the misfortune of being one of Maryse's victims.

Girl on girl anal had been commonplace in the WWE women's locker room for over a decade now and there had never been a case where a girl had caused another's ass any permanent damage. Even Kelly Kelly who had been a total bottom since she'd debuted over half a decade ago was fine. Her ass hole was rarely allowed to fully close, and it was even more rare for Kelly's ass to stop hurting before it was fucked again, but when given the chance her ass could return to good as new. So it was unlikely that AJ, and Beth, could finally make another diva have to schedule the humiliating appointment of anal reconstruction surgery. That didn't stop AJ from trying her hardest, the little brunette using every ounce of her strength to viciously pound Maryse's butt.

AJ wasn't sure if Beth would ever seriously want to ruin someone's ass but considering the way she was slamming Maryse's bottom AJ suspected the answer was yes. Except it wasn't Maryse's bottom that Beth really wanted to destroy. No, AJ had a feeling that Beth was imagining she was the one bent over in front of her squealing hysterically as her butt hole was brutally pounded by two strap on cocks, the Glamazon taking revenge on the ass hole in front of her. Or at least imagining it and taking out her frustrations on Maryse's back hole in the process much to the delight of Maryse and the other WWE divas watching.

Capturing Beth's eyes with her own AJ quietly gave her a message. That AJ wouldn't, and didn't have to, bend over anytime soon and in fact it would be Beth who would be very soon getting her ass fucked by AJ. Possibly even find herself in Maryse position and get gang bang by the WWE divas. Given the look in Beth's eyes she got the message, but the Glamazon did a good job of hiding her fear, the two divas concentrating on slamming Maryse's ass until the French-Canadian passed out from the ecstasy she was feeling.

Luckily for the other divas eager to fuck Maryse's ass Beth had a nearly sure-fire way to wake one of her victims when they passed out from pleasure, namely beating their butts until they woke up screaming in pain. And then she would spank them some more. This time was no different, Beth smirking with sadistic satisfaction as Maryse's ass clenched around the two massive dildos inside with every blow, the stronger blonde only able to imagine how much pain and humiliation that caused her bitch. She hope to never find out, although the terrifying image of AJ spanking her ass like this while sharing it with her precious girlfriend Kaitlyn briefly haunted Beth's mind.

Wanting to get rid of that thought Beth gave the fuck hole in front of her a few more brutally hard thrusts and then roughly pulled her rectum wrecker out of Maryse's thoroughly wrecked rectum. As she was naturally stronger the sudden force of her pulling out caused AJ's strap on to leave Maryse's butt hole too, something which the little brunette looked momentarily annoyed about, although both their attentions were quickly focused on the damage they had done to Maryse's ass.

"Now that's what I call a gape." AJ beamed.

"Mmmm, mmmmm." Beth hummed in happy agreement as the other divas rush to agree.

Beth ignored them and concentrated on just how widely Maryse's ass hole was gaping, that red ringed crater and those rectum walls so stretched and loose it was perhaps one of the widest gapes in diva history, which was really saying something. It showed that little AJ Lee was becoming every bit the ass destroyer that Beth was, and if The Glamazon didn't act soon the infuriating brunette could become better and then Beth would really be in trouble.

The image of AJ not only taking her position as Alpha female of the WWE away from her but actually doing a better job had enraged Beth and she once again took out her frustrations on Maryse, this time strolling over and pulling the blonde up by her pretty hair and then while Maryse's mouth was open in a yelp of pain Beth slammed her cock inside that lovely target. At first she just hit the back of Maryse's mouth, allowing the other diva a few seconds of tasting the deepest part of her bowels and whimper as she realised what was to come. Then Beth slammed forwards again, driving most of the toy cock down Maryse's throat before beginning to fuck the other blonde's mouth with the same brutal enthusiasm she had used to pound her ass.

While Maryse choked and gagged on the taste of her own ass the Bella twins as silently as possible replaced AJ and Beth behind the French-Canadian, those two sisters exchanging a wicked grin before they brutally slammed their strap ons into that open and inviting butt hole. The sudden attack on her horribly abused ass caused Maryse to scream and cry around the dick savagely fucking her mouth but there was no point in complaining now as her dignity had been well and truly taken so what was one more humiliating double butt fucking?

Of course once again the her body betrayed her and she soon began moaning around the cock brutalising her throat, her sore and aching back door and back passage quickly relaxing against the anal assault until she was feeling so much overwhelming pleasure it almost took her mind off Beth fucking her throat. Almost. However Beth refused to be forgotten, her thrusts becoming so hard Maryse feared that the stronger blonde would bruise her perfect face or at least break her nose as result of her hip slamming into her perfect face. And who knows if she would talk properly ever again, Maryse half expecting Beth would skewer her voice box on that big toy.

Luckily for Maryse she was given a distraction when the Bella twins quit playing around and got down to some serious sodomising, working in unison to ram their dildos into the deepest depths of Maryse's bowels at a pace which would have probably wrecked the blonde's rectum if it wasn't already wrecked. Naturally this had Maryse cumming like a total bitch, her cum squirting out of her cunt so hard that the blonde almost didn't care if she ever became a top again.

Bottoming just felt so good. Being butt fucked just felt so good. It felt so good to be completely and utterly humiliated by being forced to take two giant strap on dildos up her ass at the same time, Maryse not even caring that the Bellas verbally humiliated her throughout her orgasms, much like they had been doing through the entire double ass fucking.

"Take it! Take it you dumb slut!" Kikki taunted, "Take both our cocks up your ass like a fucking bimbo slut! Mmmmmm, fucking take it! Take it you fucking ass slut! Ohhhhhhhh take it right up your slutty ass, ass slut! Oh yeah Maryse, you used to make everybody your ass sluts but now your ours! You're our ass slut! You're the Bella twins' ass slut!"

"You're everybodys' ass slut!" Brie agreed with her sister, "All of us divas own your ass hole now, and that means we can use it as our personal fuck hole whenever we want! Mmmmmmm, we're going to use you as our personal fuck hole all the time from now on! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, you're our French whore Maryse! Our French anal whore! Oooooooooh fuck, our little French poodle who loves taking it up her slutty ass for every single diva who has ever been on the fucking roster, but especially the Bellas who are tearing your little ass hole apart right now and fucking loving it! Mmmmmm yeah take it slut, fucking take it!"

As the Bellas pretty much wouldn't shut up the rest of the divas didn't bother trying to get a word in. All the most dominant ones had already butt fucked Maryse and while it was obvious they wanted seconds they were happy for the excuse to rest and regain some energy. AJ was definitely amongst them, but it was amusing to the little brunette that Beth wasn't taking the same opportunity.

Was that because Beth felt like she had something to prove to herself? Or wanted to revel in everybody seeing her as a top? Or was she silently reminding AJ that no one had more stamina than the feared and respected Glamazon? Or perhaps Beth was even tiring herself out so as soon as she got back to her hotel room she would immediately collapse in exhaustion and go to sleep? Like AJ would let that happen.

Whatever the reason AJ got a hell of a kick out of watching Beth's big, luscious butt thrusting back and forth, the tiny brunette licking her lips as she imagined herself butt fucking the bigger, stronger diva who she used to be so afraid of. And she would. Very soon she would go back to Beth's hotel room and sodomise The Glamazon and remind the mighty Beth Phoenix she was AJ Lee's personal anal whore. In fact as fun as watching that big butt thrust back and forth, and Maryse getting double ass fucked and throat fucked, was AJ wanted to go back to Beth's hotel room right now. There was just one thing she wanted to do first.

So, after she was sure all four women had achieved orgasm at least once, AJ firmly tapped Beth on the shoulder and playfully grinned, "My turn to get my cock cleaned?"

Although she phrased it like a question her eyes told Beth it was a demand, AJ's grin getting wider as the mighty Glamazon looked at her with something almost resembling fear for a nanosecond and then unceremoniously pulling out of Maryse's throat, leaving the bitchy blonde desperately choking and gasping for air. Not that AJ had any mercy for her, the little brunette shoving her dick down the French-Canadian's throat just as far as Beth's dildo had gone and then beginning to fuck Maryse's pretty face with all the strength she was currently capable of.

Once she had established a rhythm AJ call out, "Hey Beth, don't you think it's time the Bellas let someone else have a turn? Like say, Naomi and Cameron. They haven't had the chance to double ass fuck Maryse yet, and I really think everyone should get a chance with this French bitch."

Picking up on AJ's subtle tone, which made it clear this was again a demand, Beth glared at the tiny brunette who was grinning triumphantly and then addressed the locker room she was still in charge of, "That sounds good to me... Kikki, Brie, stop hogging Maryse's slutty butt hole and let Naomi and Cameron have a turn tag teaming that ass. Mmmmm yeah, I think it's time Maryse learnt what it's like to have a butt full of black dick!"

"Fine." Brie grumbled, she and her sister pulling their dildos out of Maryse's ass hole and then turning to Naomi and Cameron, "Just make sure you fuck her good."

"Hell yeah we will!" Naomi beamed as she and her partner approached their target and pressed their black dildos against Maryse's once again gaping butt hole, "Here's two big black dicks for you bitch!"

"Right up your pale white ass!" Cameron added as she and the other black girl violated Maryse's sore butt, the former top gurgling around the cock in her mouth as she was once again anally stuffed.

Beth smirked widely as Maryse let out deafening cries of ecstasy around AJ's big dick, the bitchy Canadian clearly so far gone that even having two huge black dildos shoved as far as they would go up her ass caused her nothing but pure pleasure. It was something Beth had experienced many times before. Not Maryse taking two dicks up her ass, but a supposedly dominant woman succumbing to the submissive pleasure of having her butt fucked, Beth dreamily thinking of all her victims over the years. Maryse, Natalya, Victoria, Melina, Lita and even Trish Stratus had surrendered to her because she had skilfully fucked their asses, turning tight puckered holes into gaping craters and dominant women into her anal loving bitches.

That wonderful trip down memory lane came to a screeching halt when Beth remembered the overwhelming ecstasy she had received when after over ten years of dominating/sodomising other women she finally lost her anal cherry, her no longer virgin ass hole quivering with delight at the memory. Beth couldn't deny she had enjoyed it just as much as all the others, cumming just as hard as Maryse was now, the mighty Glamazon fearing she would become just another victim of butt sex. That AJ's promise would come true and she would find herself in the exact same position Maryse was now in, being double butt fucked surrounded by the divas she had fucked in the ass who would taunt and mock her, Beth completely and utterly humiliated as her precious reputation, and her ass hole, was completely destroyed.

The scariest thing was that part of Beth liked the idea that after all this time on top she would then take such a massive fall from grace, The Glamazon knowing on some level but much like Maryse she would love being used as a fuck toy. That her cum with squirt out of her cunt like that if diva after diva fucked her up the butt in the centre of the locker room, that she would even push herself back against the anally invading thrusts and beg for more just like Maryse was doing. But she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

AJ was the key. Beth had to find a way to turn the tables on her, remind the little pipsqueak that The Glamazon was the most dominant woman ever and all the divas were her ass whores. And since she had forcefully lost their latest match she was just going to have to intimidate her way into AJ's ass hole. Because sure, she couldn't physically harm the other diva who was technically now her top, but she could threaten and bully her into submission, something that had worked countless times before. She just had to ignore the submissive tingles that flooded her body whenever AJ looked at her, right now being a perfect example.

Not wanting to give away the truth too soon AJ tried to avoid looking at Beth, but it was so hard. Especially when she was pounding Maryse's throat, AJ probably spending way too long on face fucking the French-Canadian before she finally allowed the Bella twins to take over and get their cocks cleaned. It then became much easier to glance at Beth because everyone was busy watching Maryse getting anally gang banged, and for good reason. It was quite the show, and promoted such wonderful harmony in the divas locker room as friends and enemies worked together to completely ruin Maryse's ass hole.

Hours later AJ would receive a picture from Kaitlyn, the little brunette grinning widely as she saw the message on her phone entitled Maryse's gaping butt hole. And oh boy, was that one destroyed hole, AJ genuinely thinking she couldn't remember a wider gape, this fact only being more fun when she learned that when Maryse finally passed out the other divas just left her there, laying unconsciously on her front with her destroyed butt hole on display for anyone to find.

AJ loved how utterly humiliated that must've made Maryse feel, and she agreed the bitch got what she deserved after being so horrible to them for so long. However as much as she would have loved to have stuck around for the latter half of Maryse's fall from grace, which was apparently filled with orgasms and Maryse swearing she would never be a top again, AJ had something else to attend too. Namely Beth Phoenix's big bubble butt, the wonderfully tight fuck hole in between those cheeks frantically calling out to AJ to fuck it.

That was why she struggled to take her eyes off Beth and why shortly after she finished fucking Maryse's mouth she whispered in The Glamazon's ear, AJ letting her bitch know they were leaving. Beth had blushed but hadn't dared complain when they were surrounded by the other divas, AJ and her new bitch quietly getting dressed and then leaving, everybody else too captivated by Maryse's humiliation to notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, or Beth Phoenix, or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beth Phoenix had never felt more humiliated, which was really saying something considering she had been recently robbed of her anal cherry by tiny little AJ Lee. She couldn't have imagined anything that could come close to that embarrassingly pleasurable experience, but this was maybe almost as bad or at least a close second because she was the Alpha female of the WWE, a woman taming stud and a total butt buster. There was no way she should be wearing lingerie like some bored housewife trying to get her husband's attention.

To make matters worse it felt like what she was wearing was several sizes too small, the see-through black corset she was wearing making it difficult to breathe and her already big tits look gigantic as they were being pressed to her chest. The worst part was the tiny thong which was digging into her ass so much Beth thought it was literally going to go up one of her holes, and again it seemed to make her fat ass look enormous. The fact that the thigh high stockings, garter belt and high heels fit more or less perfectly were a small comfort as Beth studied her body in the bathroom mirror.

She had always been as confident in her body as anyone could be. Sure she had her moments, but considering the large collection of sluts who were her willing fuck toys Beth mostly didn't worry about such things. Now though, she felt fat and ridiculous, and suddenly terrified that AJ would sneak in the entire divas roster or maybe just random hotel workers to laugh at her the second she stepped out the bathroom and revealed she was wearing such unflattering bitch wear.

"Hurry up Beth and get your fat ass out here." AJ called from the other room, "Mmmmm, I want to see you in that sexy clothing I brought you."

Blushing with humiliation Beth decided the best course of action was just get this over with, so she unlocked the door, opened it and stepped out to thankfully find only little AJ Lee sitting cross-legged on the bed with a beaming grin on her face. That grin quickly turned into a look of wicked lust, Beth trembling slightly as she knew what kind of things must have been going through AJ's head.

"Wow Beth." AJ said breathlessly, "You look amazing."

"I look ridiculous." Beth huffed.

"No way." AJ disagreed, quickly standing up and skipping over to her conquest, "You look like a goddess."

The compliment made Beth blush like a schoolgirl with a crush, the mighty Glamazon looking down before she mumbled, "I look like a hippopotamus. I can't believe you're making me dress like this."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." AJ said, stepping into Beth's personal space, "You look gorgeous. Mmmmm, I can't wait to fuck you."

Because Beth had her head lowered it was easy for AJ to reach up, grab the blonde's hair and pull her down into a passionate kiss following those words, the stronger diva resisting for maybe half a second before melting into AJ's arms. For a while AJ just gently wrapped them around Beth, and she definitely got a thrill out of gently holding The Glamazon while her tongue topped the hell out of Beth's tongue/mouth. But ultimately she just couldn't resist that fat ass, AJ grabbing two handfuls of those meaty cheeks and squeezing them which of course made Beth break the kiss with a gasp.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to fuck your ass." AJ grinned without missing a beat, "Mmmmm, I can't wait to fuck your big, fat, sexy ass with my big strap-on dick. Stretch that little hole in between these giant cheeks wide open and pound you until you're squealing my name. Mmmmmm, make sure you can't sit down for a week because your little ass hole will still be gaping and aching from what I did to it. Oh God Beth, show me that ass. Show me that big, fat, sexy ass which I'm about to fuck!"

Beth let out another gasp as AJ smacked her ass and stood back before making a twirling motion with her finger, the powerless Glamazon clearly gritting her teeth in anger but doing what her top said, which again made AJ grin widely with delight. That grin faded into a look of awe and lust when AJ saw Beth's big booty perfectly framed by the garter belt and the tiny little thong digging into the blonde's ass crack, Beth's big butt looking even bigger than usual in a very, very good way.

"Oh my God Beth, your ass looks incredible." AJ moaned breathlessly as she kneel down behind her bitch and then slid her hands over those large globes of flesh, eventually squeezing Beth's ass like a butcher with a piece of meat, "Mmmmm God Beth, I don't care how tough and scary you are, someone should have fucked this amazing ass years ago. Ooooooh, then we could have been all fucking this beautiful booty, mmmmmm, each and every one of the divas you've ass fucked over the years lining up to pound this ass so they could all make these giant cheeks of yours jiggle against their thighs. Mmmmmm, I swear Beth, I would have been first in line, every time. But I guess this way I get this incredible booty all to myself, and believe me Beth... this time, I'm going to take full advantage of it!"

With that AJ pulled down that tiny thong and buried her face in Beth's big booty and started frantically lapping at her ass hole. She hadn't meant too. She had genuinely just meant to get a close-up look at Beth's butt, maybe grope it a little, but once she was up close she just couldn't resist. AJ didn't even bother removing the thong, instead just slipping it to one side before greedily beginning to lick Beth's anal ring, making the mighty Glamazon moan with pleasure.

AJ had eaten Beth's ass many times before, often when she was on her knees just like this, except back then it was the stronger diva shoving her face into that big butt, now AJ was practically suffocating herself with those glorious globes of flesh. She only came up for air so she could kiss those globes and spread them wide apart so she could spit onto Beth's back hole and then rub that saliva in with her tongue, although those moments were few and far between and AJ definitely prefer just burying her face in between these cheeks until her entire world became Beth Phoenix's big butt.

After a while of doing this AJ felt the familiar sensation of Beth's super strong hand grabbing her hair and shoving her deeper into that ass, The Glamazon crouching down and sticking out her booty to make sure the little brunette's face was as deep in between the muscular blonde's butt cheeks as physically possible. Which was a clear sign of The Glamazon rebelling, which in some ways was a terrifying thought but in truth AJ loved it up the ass so even if Beth turned the tables on her completely and thus violated the rules of the divas it wouldn't be so bad for her. Besides, right now she wasn't really focusing on that.

Instead AJ was practically obsessed with getting her tongue as far up Beth's butt as possible, the tiny diva abandoning the ass licking for literally thrusting her tongue into that only recently deflowered ass, that soft wet muscle sliding in just far enough that AJ could feel The Glamazon's anal ring clamping down around it which delighted her beyond words. Of course eventually AJ became aware that Beth was frantically pounding two fingers in and out of her own cunt, the tall blonde shuddering as she came in a powerful climax which loosened her grip and allowed AJ to pull away and start roughly spanking the by far stronger diva.

"No! Bad Glamazon! Bad! No trying to top your top!" AJ giggled playfully, while continuously slapping Beth's ass, eventually standing up so she could get more momentum behind her blows, "You're my bitch tonight, remember?"

Taking AJ by surprise instead of continuing to rebel Beth whimpered, "Yes AJ! I'm sorry AJ! I didn't mean to, I just... I was just-"

"No excuses!" AJ said flatly, delivering one final hard blow to Beth's butt before casually walking over to the bed, where she sat down and then calmly asked, "Now bend over my knee."

"No AJ, you can't." Beth protested, her cheeks going pale.

"I can't what?" AJ questioned impatiently.

Beth blushed, "Spank me."

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"Because I'm Beth Phoenix." Beth said desperately, "I'm the Alpha female of the WWE. I'm-"

"My bitch." AJ interrupted, then after a pause added, "You lost to me Beth, twice, and now you're my bitch and I can do whatever I want to you. Those are the rules. Now stop wasting your top's time and bend over like a good little bitch."

Beth momentarily fumed with rage and then went limp with despair. She was still bound by the rules she had spent over half a decade enforcing, and if she broke them now she may never be able to turn the tables on AJ without everyone finding out she had taken it up the ass like a submissive little bitch. So The Glamazon submitted to yet another horrifying humiliation, this time Beth leaning over AJ's knee and struggling to balance herself on it, in the end pretty much holding herself up on her hands and the tips of her toes.

Then AJ went back to groping her ass, Beth whimpering pathetically as her ass cheeks were squeezed, fondled and pinched like a piece of meat, the tiny brunette even slipping a finger in between her cheeks to tickle her embarrassingly wet pussy and vulnerable little ass hole. To her tremendous shame Beth got even more wet when AJ started to spank her, gently at first, but with an ever-increasing roughness until the blonde's butt cheeks were jiggling like a plate of jelly and the sound of the brunette's hand relentlessly connecting with her well rounded rear echoed throughout the room.

Of course Beth had done this to AJ countless times, along with every other WWE diva from her best friend Natalya to the mighty Trish Stratus. All of them had been over her knee at some point, or pressed against a wall, or tied up in a variety of positions so that Beth could give their butts a thorough beating to make sure they knew who was in charge. Now it was AJ. AJ was in charge and she was letting Beth know it, the weaker girl eventually using every ounce of her strength to beat Beth's ass, and even though the Glamazon had taken far worse pain than this it was still constant and on a vulnerable area.

Naturally the worst part of it was how utterly humiliating it was, Beth trying desperately to concentrate on how she had made the likes of Lita and Trish weep for her like this. She also imagined AJ's precious Kaitlyn over her knee, and of course AJ herself, and when that failed Beth imagined herself destroying their asses another way, her biggest strap-on pounding in and out of their butt holes and leaving AJ, Kaitlyn, Trish, Lita and every single other girl she'd ever sodomised lying unconscious with their ass holes gaping open obscenely wide. But it was no use, she couldn't escape from the reality of little AJ Lee spanking her like the disobedient bitch she now was.

For her part AJ was loving her current reality as it had been something she had been thinking about all day long. She had even considered doing it last night, but ultimately decided she wanted to save all her energy for fucking The Glamazon's then virgin butt. It was a decision she didn't regret at all because last night had been a pure anal heaven, a memory AJ would treasure for the rest of her life. Of course she would also treasure having the mighty Beth Phoenix bent over her knee, her big round ass jiggling with every blow of her dainty little hand.

In that moment AJ wished she had big 'man hands' like Beth or Kaitlyn, or had at least half of their strength so she could really do some damage to this fat ass. Which was an unusual feeling for her, because for a wrestler, AJ didn't really delight in causing pain like so many of her peers did. It was why she had only spanked Kaitlyn a few times, because sure, it was a fun way to cement her dominance over the bigger, stronger diva, but it just wasn't as fun as pounding Kaitlyn's ass with her strap-on. However Kaitlyn had never really hurt her, Beth had.

Luckily for the rest of the divas Beth preferred dishing out ass fuckings to show her dominance, but she also regularly dished out the type of brutal butt beatings which left divas in tears with their asses battered and bruised. AJ wasn't sure of the number of times her ass had been turned bright red under Beth's loving hands, and perhaps more importantly she wasn't sure how much she had been forced to watch Kaitlyn suffer the same fate, but she was using all that anger now to make sure that The Glamazon got a taste of her own medicine.

It took a lot to make Beth actually cry out in pain, the moment AJ actually achieved it being a very proud one for her. Of course by then Beth's butt was bright red and AJ's hand felt like it was going to fall off from constantly slamming down on the bigger woman's ass. It was then AJ switched hands and redoubled her efforts, and even then she failed to actually reduce the mighty Glamazon to tears, but she did have the stronger diva whimpering rather pathetically for her which was almost just as good, and definitely more than enough to humiliate the Alpha female of the WWE. Especially as AJ was moments away from fucking her ass again, although there was something else she wanted to do first.

"Ok, I think that's good enough, get your fat ass up and lie on the bed." AJ ordered with one final extra hard smack to Beth's butt.

Eager to bring an end to this painful humiliation Beth quickly scurried off AJ's knee and onto the bed, whimpering softly once she reached her destination as it was only then she realised that the little pipsqueak diva was probably now going to assault the inside of her ass and make it just a sore and aching as the outside now was. However Beth soon learn that this wasn't the case, although what AJ actually wanted was only slightly better, and it came with another smack to her aching ass to make her squeal embarrassingly.

Once she was sure she had Beth's attention AJ firmly said, "I said lie on the bed, as in on your back. You know, the way you made me and Kaitlyn lie on our backs with our sore little asses pressed against the floor so you could ride our faces! Mmmmmm yeah that's right Beth, I'm going to sit on your pretty little face and suffocate you with my cunt! Gonna cover you in my cream and mark you as mine, mmmmmm, then I'm going to fuck you up the ass while my cum is drying on your face, ohhhhhhhhh yeah, the mighty Glamazon's face covered in my cum while I butt fuck her like the submissive little bitch I've turned you into!"

AJ said a whole lot more, but Beth didn't pay any attention. She was too busy gritting her teeth and trying to relax as her sore butt pressed against the bed sheets, Beth trying to keep as much weight as she could on her back but without physically lifting her ass up there was only so much she could do, and if she tried that AJ would no doubt punish her for it, and the blonde just couldn't take another spanking. So she remained silent while AJ first finished her rant and then slowly lowered her pussy down onto Beth's face.

It was fear of another butt beating which caused Beth to immediately stick out her tongue and start lapping away at AJ's pussy the second it was close enough to lick, the stronger diva finding herself letting out an embarrassing loud moan as she tasted the weaker diva's cunt. When she had first started fucking other women Beth had eaten pussy all the time and even enjoyed it, but as she perfected the art of being a Dom she quickly grew to believe pussy licking was the job of the subs. A total Alpha female like herself shouldn't be bothered with pleasing other women in such a way, no, they should pleasure her with their mouths and be grateful for whatever enjoyment they received when Beth was using one of their fuck holes for her pleasure.

Sure, there were a few occasions when she made an exception to that rule, most frequently with her best friend Natalya, but Beth couldn't remember ever going down on AJ before, and despite herself The Glamazon had to admit, this little pipsqueak did have one yummy little fuck hole in between her legs. She might have to briefly sample it again before she ruined it and AJ's ass hole with her biggest strap-on dick, Beth smiling dreamily as she planned her revenge while subconsciously really getting into licking her temporary top's pussy.

When Beth's tongue first slid over the sensitive lips of her pussy AJ forgot all about talking dirty in favour of moaning in blissful happiness. Ok, so Beth wasn't the best rug muncher she'd had, not even close, yet while Beth lacked the enthusiasm of a veteran cunt licker like Kelly Kelly or the enthusiasm of Layla El or the sheer love and devotion of her girlfriend Kaitlyn the one thing the muscular blonde did have going for her was that she was The Glamazon Beth Phoenix, the longest reigning Alpha female in the WWE's not so well known history, AJ once again becoming lost in that fact as she enjoyed a nice long pussy licking.

To be fair AJ kind of lost track of time. Minutes or hours could have passed and she wouldn't know the difference, the tiny brunette far to preoccupied with the tongue lapping against her cunt to really worry about such matters. Then the rather competent tongue work caught up with her and AJ felt a growing need to cum. At first AJ's reaction to this was to gently grind down on the face she was now firmly sitting on, subtly encouraging Beth to give her more of that wonderful tongue. Then she grinned as a far more effective way crossed her mind.

"Mmmmmmmm fuck me Beth! Ooooooooh yes, fuck me with your tongue. Stick your tongue inside me and fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd." AJ cried out as Beth immediately did as she was told, the tiny brunette struggling to still form words, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeee, oh fuck, FUCK YES! FUCK ME BETH! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE AND MAKE ME CUM ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN FUCK YOU UP THE ASS! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, I WANT TO FUCK THE GLAMAZON UP THE ASS WHILE MY CUM IS DRYING ON HER FACE!"

AJ heard Beth whimpering softly underneath her in a mixture of apprehension and anticipation, the confused blonde clearly dreading her next ass fucking and yet at the same time she couldn't wait. It was the same for AJ for her second time taking a cock up her ass so it was totally understandable, but again that it was the mighty Glamazon who was now in that position was an incredible turn on. The whimpering also caused these wonderful little vibrations which AJ felt deep inside her core as Beth continued to slam fuck her cunt with that wicked tongue of hers, the smaller diva frantically grinding down on the bigger diva in rhythm with those thrusts until she came.

Once Beth's tongue started pumping in and out of her pussy it didn't really take long at all, AJ soon becoming completely incoherent as she reached the edge of orgasm. And unlike so many other times with this woman Beth couldn't deny her because it wasn't her choice, and AJ was in no mood to slow things down. She had wanted to cum quick and hard so she could save her energy for butt fucking Beth, and that's exactly what she got, AJ letting out a deafening scream as her cream covered the other WWE diva's face.

Beth was used to smothering weaker girls with her pussy or ass, either shoving them in between her thighs or in between her cheeks or just grinding onto their faces like AJ was now doing to her. She'd only experienced being in her current position once before during her first time with another woman, and even then she had got out of it quickly as it was far too submissive for her taste. Eating pussy was one thing, but this position felt like pure submission. Now to her shame she was finding a certain level of thrill in this, but Beth firmly told herself that was just because AJ's cum tasted so good.

Not that AJ's regular pussy cream hadn't been good, because it had, it was just there was something extra enticing about girl cum. As she struggled to get every drop Beth found she understood why some sluts could get addicted to it, which was a thought which had crossed her mind during the rare occasions she had gone down on another girl. Of course Beth wasn't a cum slut like the rest of the WWE divas so naturally she failed to swallow all of AJ's cum, a great deal of those juices ending up covering her face, a shudder running through The Glamazon as she always thought she was marking her territory when she did this to her conquests, and now she was the conquest being marked. Tiny little AJ Lee had conquered her and marked her as her territory.

Given the smile AJ gave her when the tiny brunette dismounted her face, jumped up and landed flat on the large blonde's body in something resembling a wrestling move Beth realised that her temporary top was thinking something along the same lines. Which wasn't surprising as she had drilled that idea into the heads of all her sluts, Beth blushing briefly in shame before frowning as anger flooded her body at being so easily humiliated by the physically weaker WWE diva.

Opening her mouth Beth was about to give AJ a piece of her mind, The Glamazon hoping to intimidate her way back on top. However before she could get a word out AJ's lips crashed against her own and Beth's tongue found herself fighting for its life. In a way she lost that fight, but only because AJ cheated by tweaking her nipples, and she remained very much alive even if she did have to live through the humiliation of yet again being dominated by the smaller girl, although it was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

After a few minutes of passionate tongue kissing AJ pulled back and grinned, "Come on Beth, let's go pick out a nice big dildo to stretch out that tight little ass hole of yours."

With that AJ jumped up and skipped over to her bag, the grin only leaving her face when she saw that Beth was still lying on the bed. One menacing frown from the tiny brunette later Beth was jumping off the bed and awkwardly shuffling over to where AJ was now standing, the muscular blonde becoming brave again once she was standing in front of her new top, the once mighty Glamazon staring coldly into her fellow diva's eyes as she effortlessly towered over her like a playground bully.

There was certainly a time where AJ would have found this terrifying, now she just found it cute, the tiny brunette giggling as she picked up her bag and opened it to reveal her collection of dildos and then when she was sure the blonde had got a good look she slapped Beth's ass playfully. She then opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Beth cried out in pain, her sore butt unable to take even a little spank without the mighty Glamazon crying out like a little girl. This caused AJ to laugh in her bitch's face, which in turn made Beth give her another cute little menacing look.

"So what do you think Beth? Which of these butt stretchers should I stuff up your big fat ass? Huh? I've got big, bigger, huge and rectum wrecking? Come on, don't be shy reach out and touch them. Do it!" AJ yelled that last part, causing Beth to reach out and quickly start touching her dildo, the blonde looking as nervous as hell as she closed her hand around each cock in turn until she could feel just how big and long each one was, "Mmmmmm, that's it, feel those big cocks. Imagine what they would feel like stretching your tight little anal ring. Ooooooh, you remember that one, don't you Beth? Yeahhhhh, that's the dick I used to pop your anal cherry. Oh we just got to use that one. Here, take it and strap it on to me. Get me ready to fuck your big fat ass."

Beth whimpered like a little bitch at this command but didn't hesitate to take the offered strap-on, the muscular blonde obviously considering strapping it on herself before she submissively fell to her knees and held out the straps for AJ to step into. Once she had put her bag down and retrieved a bottle of anal lube AJ happily slipped into the harness and watched with glee as the mighty Glamazon pulled the device up her thighs and then secured the straps before looking up to her for further instruction. AJ gave it to her in the form of handing her the bottle of lube, Beth whimpering again as she took it, squirted some of the gel onto her hand and then started rubbing the slippery liquid into the shaft.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, that's it bitch, jerk off my cock like it was real. Ohhhhhh, imagine how every inch of that long, thick cock is going to feel inside your big fat ass, stretching out your tightest fuck hole and then filling your forbidden passage so I can give you a nice, long, hard butt fucking." AJ taunted the kneeling WWE diva, saying a whole lot more as she watched Beth thoroughly cover every inch of it strap-on. Then AJ smacked Beth's hand away and got back on the bed, this time on her back, before ordering, "Now lube your hole! Mmmmmmmmm, lube your tight little butt hole so it's nice and ready for this dick. NO! I want you to show me. I want you to present your big fat ass to me so I can watch you fingering your ass hole so you can take my dick up that big slutty bottom of yours!"

For a moment Beth glared at AJ, then she lowered her head in submission, stood up, turned around and bent over, presenting her big booty to her owner. Which of course had AJ grinning widely, but not as wide as when the once mighty Glamazon reached back and spread one of her cheeks with one hand so she could started rubbing her cute little butt hole with the fingers of the other. Then the grin became almost physically painful as Beth penetrated her own butt hole, moaning in pleasure in the process, proving while this humiliated the blonde beyond belief she was enjoying it, the Alpha female of the WWE continuing to moan as she began finger fucking her own ass hole, soon picking up the pace and even adding a second finger.

AJ watched this gorgeous little display of submission for several minutes, taunting Beth at random intervals throughout before finally ordering, "Ok stop fingering your ass like a slut and come sit on this dick. Mmmmmm, I want the big, tough Glamazon to come ride the dick which popped her anal cherry with her ass hole. Oooooooh, and do it reverse cowgirl. I want to watch that big booty bounce on my cock, those big fat cheeks jiggling while Beth Phoenix, the Alpha female of the WWE, rides my strap-on like a total ass whore! Oh, and spread your ass cheeks. I want a good look at Beth Phoenix's ass hole stretching for my big cock!"

Beth was unable to stop herself from letting out a really pathetic sounding whimper as she took her fingers out of her butt, turned around and slowly got in the requested position, pathetically whimpering again once she was spreading her ass cheeks and beginning to slowly lower herself down. Almost immediately she felt a little bit of retroactive respect for all the women she had forced to do this because even with AJ holding the dildo firmly upright by the base, like Beth herself had done many times when she was in her proper position, it wasn't easy to guide her ass hole to the fake cock. She missed more than once and even when she connected, felt that unforgiving man-made meat against the entrance to her forbidden passage, it took a lot for Beth to summon the courage to lower herself further.

When she finally did it Beth gritted her teeth and closed her eyes to stop from whimpering again as she felt her ass hole stretching for AJ's cock, little by little that anal ring opening up until the head slid back into that only once penetrated bottom. The immediate sharp pain caused Beth to cry out and then whimper like a little bitch, the mighty Glamazon wishing she would just die with shame right at this horrific moment, the powerful former champion dressed in lingerie, spreading her ass cheeks and squatting over a strap-on dildo wearing AJ Lee, the Alpha female of the WWE penetrating her own butt hole on that pipsqueak's dick in a sign of total submission, and the worst part of it all was it all made her feel so incredibly wet.

Just when Beth didn't think it could get any worse AJ practically moaned, "Oh Beth, that's so hot. Your little ass hole stretching for my cock is soooooooo hot. Mmmmmm, I can't believe I have Beth Phoenix taking my cock up her ass like a total bitch, but here you are. And ohhhhhh, I can just watch you squatting over my dick all night long, your pretty little ass hole stretching for my dick, but I don't think that would be much fun for you. So how about you get the rest of my big cock up that fat ass of yours, huh? Mmmmm, come on oh mighty Glamazon, get that ass on my cock. Be a good little Glamazon and stuff every inch of that big dildo up your butt like the little anal whore I've turned you into."

Part of Beth screamed at herself to offer a retort but what could she possibly say? She had lost, AJ had won, and now all she could do was try not to become the anal whore AJ claimed she now was, the muscular blonde telling herself over and over again she was a dominant Alpha female, not a submissive anal whore, as inch by inch she took the other girl's cock up her ass until finally there was no more to take. And then, when Beth's butt cheeks came to rest against AJ's lap, announcing the blonde had taken every inch of that monster dildo into her butt, the mighty Glamazon whimpered like a little bitch.

"Yay Beth, you did it!" AJ exclaimed, "Mmmmmm, 10 inches of dick right up your big fat ass. Oh it looks so good, mmmmmm, you look so hot sitting on my lap with 10 inches of dick stuffed in your big fat ass Beth! And now I want you to ride it like the bitch you are. Come on, move that fat ass. I wanna see that big booty bounce on my cock. Mmmmmm, show me how much Beth Phoenix loves my dick in her fat ass by bouncing up and down and giving yourself pleasure. Come on, nice and slow. Make yourself want to cum on my cock like the anal whore you are."

No one used to talk to Beth like that, and she never thought the first one to do so would be little AJ Lee who had been so timid and meek around her during their first meeting. Ironically in the middle of their first meeting Beth had made AJ anally ride her strap-on cock, but by then AJ's ass hole was thoroughly loosened up by hours of having The Glamazon brutally pounding her pooper from behind so it was easy for the tiny brunette to drop her gaping butt hole down on Beth's dick and take every inch. Then AJ had rode her dildo with such enthusiasm, the countless orgasms she had already given her leaving the little pipsqueak delirious and eager for more. Now it was Beth who was slowly lifting herself up and then down on AJ's dick, the powerful former women's and diva's champion officially starting her second ever butt fucking.

When she first lifted herself up Beth let out the cuteist little sigh of relief as part of her rectum was freed from the dildo stretching it open and thus allowed to relax. This was followed by an incoherent sound AJ couldn't quite describe escaping the blonde's lips as Beth fully impaled her big butt on that cock again, the sound being repeated for the first half a dozen thrusts. After that Beth started making some very clear sounds of pleasure, despite the fact that The Glamazon was desperately trying to hide them. Then finally the woman who had viciously sodomised every diva on the current roster gave up trying to hide it and her cries, whimpers, squeals, groans, and moans began to echo around the room.

It was a delightful soundtrack to the work of art AJ was devouring with her eyes, the tiny brunette first captivated by watching the rectum wrecking former champion's ass hole slowly stretch and then accept the big strap-on dildo inside it. Inch after inch slowly disappeared into that fat ass until Beth's stretched wide butt hole started sliding up and down the toy cock like a professional whore's mouth hungry for a load of cum. Sadly AJ had no sperm to fill Beth's butt with, but honestly her cock seemed to be doing just fine, the fact that the feared Glamazon were spreading her cheeks the entire time to give AJ a better view of her brutalised back hole only making this moment more perfect.

AJ couldn't believe she had ever been scared of this woman. In the back of her mind she remembered The Glamazon as an ass wrecking machine, the other woman literally a Terminator who had been sent back in time to terminate ass holes. It used to make sense, Beth had no mercy just like a killing machine, and she brutalised butt holes with machine-like efficiency, the powerful blonde pounding her collection of strap-on dildos deep into AJ's guts and the guts of all the other divas on the roster. Now Beth was acting like just another WWE diva eager to give up her ass for the mind-numbing pleasure anal submission could bring her, this once mighty woman never seeming more fragile or human to AJ. Or beautiful for that matter.

In total contrast to that AJ had never felt more powerful than right now. Well, maybe popping The Glamazon's anal cherry had made her feel ever so slightly more powerful, but it wasn't by much considering not only did she have Beth Phoenix bouncing her ass hole up and down her dick but the blonde was wearing beautiful lingerie which framed her obscenely stretched ass hole sliding up and down, up and down, up and down that cock. Oh AJ could have happily kept this going all night, the tiny brunette at least planning to spend another hour or so just watching Beth's ass bounce for her.

Then the mighty Glamazon whimpered pathetically, "Please AJ..."

Grinning wickedly AJ asked, "Please what Beth?"

Blushing furiously Beth forced herself to add, "Let me cum."

"Oh, let you cum.... how do you want me to let you cum Beth?" AJ asked, and then when there wasn't an immediate response asked, "Do you want me to let you slam your little bitch hole on my dick and cum like the bitch you are? Do ya? Mmmmmmm, is that what the big, tough Glamazon wants? Does the scary Glamazon want to cum with my dick up her ass? Huh? You do don't you Beth. You want to cum with my big fat dick inside your big fat ass. The mighty Glamazon wants to cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass! Say it bitch, say it!"

"Yes! Yes I want it! Is that what you want to hear AJ? I want to cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass!" Beth half wept, half cried out in anger, "I want to cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Mmmmmm Gaaaawwwwwddddddd I need to cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass! Please let me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Please AJ, please let me cum!"

"I'll think about it." AJ said thoughtfully, then as Beth was whimpering and this response added, "First entertain me some more with that big fat ass of yours. Mmmmmm, entertain me by shaking that big booty. Mmmmmmm, give me, your top, a nice little booty shake. Take your hands off your fat ass and shake it for me. Ohhhhhhh yeah, shake your big booty for your top like a good little fat assed bitch. Mmmmmm fuck yeah, booty shake for me Beth, booty shake for your top."

It was a relief to change positions as Beth's joints felt stiff and the last position had been awkward without almost any chance of cumming. Now there was a chance, something which was very important to Beth as she began to 'booty shake' for her 'top'. It was probably a new low for her, which was really saying something, but the thought of the amazing pleasure to come made it seem worth it. And at least the end was near. Oh who was Beth kidding, she wanted to cum. She desperately wanted to cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass.

Shaking her booty around like that kind of hurt at first, the dildo rattling around inside her bowels and stretching her anal walls even wider than before. But after an embarrassingly short time it began to feel good and the mighty Glamazon found herself moaning in pleasure again. Beth also blushed again, both because of this latest indignity and because she was so turned on by it. Her shame continued when she properly restarted the sodomy, Beth grabbing onto her knees and lifting herself up until two thirds of the dildo was out of her ass and then she slammed herself back down. She then repeated the process over and over again until she was pounding her own ass hole on that fake cock as hard as she could.

Despite trying not to Beth could help a look over her shoulder at the unsurprisingly grinning AJ, the muscular blonde horrified and terrified to find her heart fluttering at the thought of pleasing the tiny brunette. At the thought of pleasing her top. As in more and more she was thinking of AJ as her top and if Beth wasn't careful soon she really would be this younger girl's bitch, and she couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't. So she did her best to block out who was doing this to her and concentrate on just destroying her own ass hole, which made Beth feel even more submissive but at least it was generalised submission as opposed to being submissive to someone in particular.

After enjoying the little butt shaking show for who knows how long AJ finally took pity on her bitch who at that point was pathetically whimpering most non-stop, "Ok Beth, since you've been a good girl... you have my permission to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass. Mmmmmm, come on bitch, do it! Cum for me! Switch positions if you have too, I don't care, just make yourself cum. Make yourself cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass like the slutty little anal whore you are!"

Letting out some kind of sound of gratitude, Beth honestly wasn't sure what, the blonde reached behind her, grabbed onto the sheets while resting some of her weight on her elbows and lower arm. She then got off her knees and lifted herself up onto her legs for the leverage she needed. Then, oh then, she began hammering her ass hole with every ounce of her strength, perhaps putting even last night to shame as she began to scream hysterically and cum ridiculously hard. Her juices literally squirted out of her cunt and her body shook but Beth was ravenous for more so she pushed herself on until she was gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. Even then it felt like an hour before she collapsed onto AJ's body, Beth still twitching from the force of her orgasms.

AJ graciously gave Beth about a minute to recover, then she flipped them so the blonde was lying on her stomach with the brunette on top of her, their two bodies still connected by the massive dildo between them. Then, after another minute, AJ grabbed onto the bed sheets, lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, and started doing push-ups into Beth's butt, the once terrifying Glamazon whimpering pathetically as her poor ass hole continued to be abused.

It may have seemed cruel but AJ ignored the blonde, partly because The Glamazon had never shown her any mercy but mostly because Beth soon started moaning in pleasure even as she continued to protest. Then all of a sudden Beth completely changed her tune, the blonde even pushing her butt back against AJ's anal invading thrusts and she began to shamelessly beg for more.

"Oh God AJ, aaaaahhhhhh shitttt, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh my God, it feels so good, mmmmmmm, your dick feels soooooooo gooooooddddddd in my ass, oh fuck me!" Beth moaned, "Please fuck my big fat ass, oh my God it's soooooo gooooodddddd, I love having your dick in my ass! I love your big dick, it feels so good in my ass, ooooooohhhhhhhh please fuck me, mmmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass hole and gape it wide open, oh fuck, treat me like a total fucking anal whore, oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK ME!"

Only too happy to oblige AJ used every ounce of her strength to drill the other diva's butt hole, Beth's moans for more quickly becoming incoherent squeals of pleasure as she slammed the mighty Glamazon's tightest hole. Although right now it was more of a snug fit for AJ's strap-on dick, the little brunette hammering that long thick piece of rubber in and out of Beth's back hole until she had the former champion cumming against the sheets, the stronger woman grinding her cream leaking cunt against the bed and shamelessly pumping her ass back against AJ's rectum wrecking thrusts.

It took all of AJ's previous experience with Kaitlyn to hang on to the wildly orgasming Beth Phoenix, but it was totally worth it for how powerful it felt to sodomise the Alpha female of the WWE this way. It somehow felt more primal and dominant than simply having Beth ride her, AJ enhancing those primal and dominant feelings by grabbing onto Beth's hands, which were frantically grabbing the bed sheets, and sinking her teeth into the blonde's upper back and neck, although it was a strain for her to reach the latter. Unfortunately this caused Beth to cum extra hard, one particularly violent orgasm knocking AJ off completely.

Of course by that time AJ was just too tired to hang on, and probably would have stopped anyway soon afterwards, most likely by collapsing down onto Beth and passing out. Still, AJ was worried this would somewhat damage the role she had been on as a dominating top, so to save face she used the last of her energy to sit up, deliver a hard smack to Beth's big booty and then strategically collapsed back down onto the sheets.

Just before she collapsed, in as dignified a way as possible, AJ called out, "Spread your ass cheeks for me. I want to see how open your butt hole is."

Beth let out an adorable whimper of humiliation and then, just as AJ was worried she'd have to exert energy she didn't have smacking Beth's butt again to save her street cred, the muscular blonde slowly got up, positioned herself kneeling in front of AJ with her ass pointed at her, and then the mighty Glamazon reached back and spread her ass cheeks, presenting AJ with her handiwork.

The perverted sight left AJ speechless for quite a while. Beth's butt cheeks were even redder than before, and more importantly her butt hole was gaping even wider than it had the previous night, AJ able to see deep into the Glamazon's rectum via the huge crater in between her cheeks. It was so hot and empowering, a huge grin crossing AJ's face pretty much the moment she saw just how battered and loose Beth's butt now was.

After what felt like an eternity of just staring AJ called out, "Mmmmmm, wow... now that's what I call a gape. Oooooh, it looks so cute. You look so cute Beth with a gaping butt hole. But you know what would be even cuter? Your lips wrapped around my cock, giving me the blow job I deserve after pounding your big fat ass so good. Come on bitch, you know how this works, I just fucked you up the ass, now you suck my cock clean like the good little ass to mouth whore you are!"

With another adorable whimper from Beth she slowly let go of her cheeks in turned around to look at AJ. Only instead of a death glare, or a look which hinted at revenge at all, Beth seemed the epitome of broken and submissive, the mighty Glamazon lowering her head in surrender before she crawled in between AJ's legs. There was a moment of hesitation, AJ half expecting Beth to finally forsake the rules of the diva hierarchy by tearing that dildo away from her body and then beating her with it. And then ass fucking her with it. But no, Beth just took the cock into her mouth like a good bitch, even moaning loudly as she did so.

That moan was incredibly shameful but there was just something about tasting her own ass which drove Beth wild. Especially when it came to the deepest part of her ass, Beth very aware that's what this tip had been hammering just moments before she gave it a very wet sloppy sucking, the muscular blonde beginning to bob her head on the toy cock like a little submissive bitch.

Beth used to wonder how women could allow themselves to be degraded in such a way, but now the tables had been turned on her so thoroughly she was beginning to understand that somewhat. Surrendering herself so completely to another woman, one much smaller and weaker than herself no less, was incredibly thrilling, and as much as she had loved humiliating her bitches Beth was finding that being on the receiving end of the humiliation even more enjoyable. And surely nothing could be more humiliating than sucking a strap-on which had just fucked your ass.

Proving that it could get more humiliating AJ began to taunt her again, "That's it Beth, suck my cock. Suck it you little cock sucker. Mmmmm, suck all your nasty little anal juices off that beautiful cock. Mmmmmm, clean it you slut! Be an ATM whore for me! Ohhhhhhhh yeah Beth, you make such a wonderful little bottom. I don't know why you ever bothered being a top when you're clearly meant to be a bottom, mmmmmm, taking it up the ass and going ass to mouth, ooooohhhhhhh, being a little bitch, mmmmm, my little bitch, oh Beth, suck my cock like the bitch you are! Suck my cock like the little bitch I turned you into! Suck my ass flavoured cock like the little bitch you were always meant to be!"

While saying those dreadful things AJ petted her, stroked her hair, and even let out these obnoxious cooing noises. And yet somehow this attention, and to some extent even the words, made Beth's heart flutter. Like she was proud to please her top, Beth realising that feeling might just be the thing which pushed her over the edge and turned her into AJ's bitch forever. Not that she was close to fully breaking, she just had to remember who she was, even as she did the most humiliating things imaginable.

So Beth told herself over and over again she was the Alpha female of the WWE and the most dominant woman in WWE history, even as she took inch after inch of strap-on cock into her mouth and down her throat. And when she was gagging on nearly the full length of the dildo, her mouth full with the taste of her own ass, Beth looked up into the eyes of the pipsqueak who had temporarily conquered her and tried to let her know she would get her revenge. But instead of being intimidated AJ just giggled and gave her an extra condescending pat on the head. Which she would pay for, Beth promised herself, before she focused all of her attention on cleaning AJ's cock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, or Beth Phoenix, or Kaitlyn or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Glamazon Beth Phoenix should be fake balls deep in some diva slut's ass right now, or at least have one of her bitches eating out her pussy or ass. Maybe one dyke whore licking her pussy while another passionately tongued her ass hole while the rest of the WWE diva's roster presented their asses to The Glamazon, Beth slowly making up her mind which of her lesbian bitches she would ass fuck first. Instead she had a two sizes too small pair of jeans halfway down her tree trunk like thighs along with her underwear and she was spreading both her meaty ass cheeks as wide as possible so she could study her own ass hole in the large mirror of the hotel toilet.

Seconds ago Beth had made sure that no one would witness this indignity, kicking out every other woman so she could be alone with her shame. At least by some miracle her once widely gaping ass hole had returned to the puckered dot it should be, but that was a small consolation right now as well her back hole looked virgin to the untrained eye Beth knew her fellow tops would be able to see the tell-tale signs of stretching. It was why she could never shower in the locker rooms or even fuck her fellow divas again. At best she would have to be strategic about it, and that would only be when this infernal month was up and she was no longer bound by diva law to be the sex slave of that little pipsqueak AJ Lee.

Just the mentioning of that name by anybody, including the voice in her own head, made her ass hole quiver, Beth vividly remembering being butt fucked to countless orgasms by that little runt of a diva. The Glamazon had already suffered the indignity of an entire week's worth of non-stop butt pounding, and Beth feared if she didn't find a way to turn the tables soon she would break completely and become the submissive little bottom AJ was constantly promising she would be. The next part of that process was happening that night as Beth was promised a threesome with AJ's girlfriend Kaitlyn, and while that allegedly meant that they would be fucking Kaitlyn together because AJ wanted to keep The Glamazon's 'big sexy ass' all to herself Beth was reluctant to take any chances.

As she was sure her ass hole wasn't going to recover any further Beth pulled up her jeans and underwear and made her way to AJ's hotel room. Getting closer and closer to her destination Beth comforted herself with the knowledge that despite her size and strength Kaitlyn was one of the biggest bottoms in the secret history of the WWE divas and therefore wouldn't be able to notice that The Glamazon's butt hole wasn't virgin anymore, and AJ was the one who had taken Beth's back door cherry in the first place, so no matter what happened Beth's reputation should at least remain intact. And even if Kaitlyn discovered AJ had been using Beth's butt hole as her own personal cock depository for over a week she probably wouldn't say anything because her precious girlfriend wouldn't want her too.

Truthfully that wasn't that comforting as Beth knocked on AJ's hotel room door and the little pipsqueak replied by moaning loudly, "Ooooooohhhhhh, come in and close the door. Mmmmmmm, quickly!"

It was a risk. Anyone could have been on the other side of that door. A member of the hotel staff, a lonely WWE employee with a message or even a fan. Or worst of all a reporter. But AJ was expecting Beth, and it was very late, and she was somewhat distracted so she pretty much called out without thinking. Luckily she was rewarded for her reckless behaviour by her big bitch slipping into the room and closing and locking the door behind her before even turning her attention to what was going on in the hotel room bed.

Which of course was exactly what AJ wanted Beth to see when she first came in, namely a muscular blonde ravenously eating her pussy. Sure, this particular blonde had gorgeous dark streaks in her hair, but from the look on Beth's face the comparison work perfectly, the mighty Glamazon instantly picturing herself in between AJ's thighs and instantly jealous that it wasn't her eating that yummy treat. Which of course she would be doing soon enough, Beth quickly realising that and blushing at that thought while scolding herself for thinking such things. Which in turn made the huge grin on AJ's face grow even wider.

AJ also tightened her grip in Kaitlyn's hair, pushed the stronger girl's head downwards and cried out, "Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me Kaitlyn! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me with your dyke tongue! Ohhhhhhhhh, that's it you blonde bitch, eat me! Eat my pussy like a good little muscular bitch like you should! Mmmmmmm, all your muscles don't mean shit, because you're my little bitch! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you're just a big old bottom who gets off on being bossed around by a tiny little top like me, aren't you? Huh? Yeah you are, mmmmmmmm, you love being my big bitch!"

Eager as always to obey Kaitlyn slammed her tongue in and out of AJ's love hole, curling it upwards with every thrust to make sure she was hitting the brunette's G-spot. Weather it was on purpose or not her nose was also bashing AJ's clit, those things and the look on Beth's pretty face triggering a massive orgasm which almost had AJ drowning her girlfriend in her juices.

Of course Kaitlyn was very used to AJ cumming incredibly hard into her mouth, so she quickly pulled her tongue out of her girlfriend's cunt and created a tight seal around the smaller girl's pussy so she could swallow as much of the escaping girl cum as possible. Of course AJ continued to push down on Kaitlyn's head while grinding up into the face she adored so much, which meant that plenty of her cum ended up covering Kaitlyn's face, but that was ok, because AJ just licked it up after she pulled Kaitlyn up into a passionate kiss, AJ delighting in tasting herself on her lesbian lover's lips and face.

"Mmmmmm, that was great baby." AJ beamed when she broke the kiss, she then looked over Kaitlyn's shoulder and feigned surprise, "Oh, hey Beth. Didn't see you there, how are you?"

"Fine." Beth replied, doing her best to hide her annoyance.

"Well, don't just stand there. Take off your clothes." AJ grinned, delighting in bossing Beth around in front of Kaitlyn, even if it was so subtle that her girlfriend probably wouldn't notice.

Beth just stared at AJ for a few long seconds, then the Glamazon did as she was told. It would be pointless for her not too, because even if she was going to rebel Beth would totally just top AJ and Kaitlyn because there was no way a WWE diva could turn down lesbian sex. Still, it felt like AJ had won a victory, even if it was tiny. That and the fact that she was technically stripping for AJ made Beth blush, something that she could thankfully mostly hide as she first pulled her shirt over her head, and then come around to take off her pants, revealing the ass she had made AJ and Kaitlyn worship countless times. From the grin on AJ's face it only seemed to remind the tiny brunette of butt fucking the big blonde, the removal of her underwear making it even harder for Beth to hide her blushing at the end.

Then AJ gave her another order, "Mmmmmm, very nice. You're sooooooo sexy Beth, mmmmmmmm, why don't you relax on the bed so me and Kaitlyn can worship your beautiful body?"

It may have been phrased as a question but the grin on AJ's face and the twinkle in her eye made it very clear what this was, Beth having no choice but to obey. At least this was something she truly wanted, the Glamazon having no problem with first Kaitlyn and then AJ giving her a long drawnout kiss before moving her lips down to her tits. Kaitlyn got there first, moving between those two massive boobs while AJ's tongue dominated Beth in a way that couldn't even have occurred to Kaitlyn, and as much as she enjoyed dominating the other muscular blonde with her lips and tongue Beth had found she missed the way AJ took control.

So Beth definitely preferred when Kaitlyn was working her boobs and AJ was kissing her, although it couldn't compare to when AJ kissed her way down to that soft flesh, Beth moaning loudly as two of her little sluts started to please her at the same time. And that's what it felt like, Beth feeling in control of AJ for the first time in over a week as she grabbed a handful of both the other divas' heads and pressed them into her chest. That feeling of wonderful dominance and pleasure continued for a little while, then AJ slapped Beth's hand off of Kaitlyn's head, grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pushed Kaitlyn downwards.

Beth was almost 100% sure that Kaitlyn didn't notice that subtle reminder of who was really in charge, but it was humiliating for her nevertheless. Luckily she found she couldn't dwell on it, not when Kaitlyn's talented little mouth caressed her stomach before eventually settling in between her thighs, Beth's eyes going wide as she let out a loud joyful moan as Kaitlyn's tongue proved to be even better than she remembered at licking pussy.

Kaitlyn had missed licking Beth's pussy. Back when Beth and Natalya were regularly teaming together as Pinup Strong Kaitlyn and AJ had pretty much spent every night with their faces buried in the cunts of those super strong women. At least when Kelly and Eve weren't busy being their cunt lickers, and when they were Kaitlyn was always a little jealous of those lucky pussy sluts getting to tongue the twats of such dominating tops as Beth and Natalya, even though in the WWE she was never far away from a woman willing and eager to spread her legs and give Kaitlyn the privilege of eating the yummy treat she craved above anything else. Well, actually she craved being butt fucked more, but pussy was definitely her favourite form of food.

As she settled into a gently cunt lapping Kaitlyn found herself wishing once again that she could just live on a pussy only diet. She was naturally tall and wide, and she worked out religiously to keep herself in the muscular shape she had grown so fond of, so as not to waste away she needs to consume a lot more food than the average WWE diva, and as much as she was very fond of all the 'real' food she ate she would happily give it up if she could only have this, with a side of girl butt. Because Kaitlyn's second favourite thing to eat was definitely girl butt, although it didn't provide her with the yummy honey that pussy did, Kaitlyn soon wrapping her lips around Beth's pussy so at least the majority of the cream flowing out of her mistress ended up in her belly where it belonged.

For a while Kaitlyn was lost in eating Beth's pussy, then she heard the dominant blonde moan, "AJ, mmmmmm, please, ohhhhhhh, sit on my face!"

This made Kaitlyn's eyes, which had previously been closed so she could concentrate on the smell and most of all the taste of Beth's cunt, went wide as saucers. She then looked up to see AJ mounting Beth's face, The Glamazon reaching out to grab the tiny brunette's pretty little butt when she was almost at her destination and shove her down onto her tongue, which apparently immediately went to work from the sound of AJ's moans. Which was surprising as Beth rarely ate pussy, and Kaitlyn had never seen her do it in this position before as it was considered submissive.

Then again who was Kaitlyn to argue with the Alpha female of the WWE? So Beth obviously wanted a change, what was the big deal? Kaitlyn loved having girls sit on her face because then her entire world revolved around their tasty twat. Kaitlyn even did it when she was firmly in control, so she could never blame Beth for wanting it. Still, she doubted Beth would risk this if there was another top around. Well, there was AJ of course, but Beth probably thought she barely counted, even though Kaitlyn knew from experience that AJ was an awesome top, the blonde with the dark streaks smiling dreamily up at her girlfriend, or more accurately her girlfriend's cute little butt, and then went back to concentrating on licking the tasty treat in front of her.

What Kaitlyn hadn't seen, because she was fully concentrated on eating pussy, was that AJ had whispered into Beth's ear that she wanted to ride her face. That she wanted to rub her dripping wet cunt all over The Glamazon's pretty little face, and eventually squirt her girl cum all over it as a reward to Beth for being a good little rug munching dyke for her. Then she ordered Beth to tell her to sit on her face, nice and loudly so Kaitlyn would here and think it was the Alpha female's idea.

As Beth continued the steady licking she had started with AJ grinned, and thought how in a way it was the Alpha female's idea. Because sure, Beth may still officially have the title, but AJ had been pounding that big fat ass of hers with her strap-on so hard and so frequently it was surprising that The Glamazon could still keep up the charade in public. But AJ knew the truth, and no matter how much she would deny it if AJ asked Beth knew deep down that she was nothing but a powerless figurehead. For all her physical strength and all the female wrestlers she had totally dominated Beth Phoenix was nothing but a puppet with the real Alpha female pulling her strings.

Oh yes, AJ thought to herself, she was the real Alpha female now, and riding Beth's face just proved it. Because make no mistake, The Glamazon would've never allowed anyone to do this to her before. If AJ had tried when she was a pure bottom, or just starting out as a top, Beth would have probably spanked her ass bright red for even suggesting such a thing, before giving her an extra rough anal pounding just for fun. Even now the idea was somewhat appealing, but AJ was more in the mood to cum in Beth's mouth. Unfortunately she couldn't order Beth to make her cum without revealing what was really going on to Kaitlyn, provided that the hybrid diva could take a second from licking Beth's pussy to acknowledge what her girlfriend was saying. Luckily there was an alternative.

"Please Beth, please make me cum!" AJ pleaded like in the old days when she was completely submissive to Beth, "Ohhhhhhhh please make me cum. Mmmmmmm oooooooh fuck yessssssss, fuck me with your tongue. Please Beth, stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it. Please fuck me like the lesbian slut I am AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Perhaps not wanting to piss off her Dom Beth almost immediately shoved her tongue as deep as it could go into her twat, and then about a second later she began hammering it in and out of the smaller girl, meaning that very quickly AJ was throwing her head back to let out a scream as she came all over Beth's face. Marking her bitch in front of her other bitch, shortly after she had marked that bitch. Because make no mistake, there was a little of her essence left on Kaitlyn's face, and now Beth was getting more than her fair share, AJ loving the fact that she had squirted in the face of her girlfriend and then done the same to her pet in less than an hour.

To her horror Beth felt a tingle of pride at being able to make AJ cum so hard and quickly. Sure, AJ was obviously on a high from having complete control over two women who could snap her in half like a twig, one the Alpha female and the other blissfully unaware of what was really going on. Beth had experienced a version of that, of subtly topping while another woman had no clue, not only about what was really going on but what was about to happen to her, Beth often using her already conquered sluts to help her seduce new victims. Of course AJ was supposed to be a conquered slut, and here she was suffocating Beth with her delicious pussy.

Getting back to the point, while AJ was obviously excited from her power trip, and although there were many things the tiny brunette could've done with Kaitlyn before Beth even arrived, The Glamazon felt her skills as a muffin muncher was mostly the reason AJ came so hard. It was proof that all of Beth's hard work over the past few weeks to improve her pussy eating skills had paid off. Sure, it had been part of her bitch training, but Beth had begun craving AJ's sweet flavour and as a result had ended up researching the art of cunnilingus in her own time. And while that fact filled her with shame it was totally worth it to swallow as much of AJ's heavenly cum as possible.

Of course AJ was grinding down on her face so hard, and squirting so forcefully, that even the biggest pussy whore probably couldn't have swallowed it all, and Beth's inner carpet muncher was very proud of herself for immediately shoving her tongue back inside the twat of the tiny and yet dominating brunette the second AJ finished cumming, the Glamazon relentlessly tongue fucking her mistress just like before until AJ came in her mouth again.

At pretty much the same time all this was happening Kaitlyn took the risk of pushing her tongue deep inside Beth's pussy, making The Glamazon cum pretty much instantly. Beth had been known to use things like this as an excuse to punish her bitches, but Beth was certainly in no position to do so, and AJ was so preoccupied with her own pleasure right now she probably didn't even notice. Not that it really mattered, Beth was too preoccupied with giving and receiving pleasure to even think about punishing Kaitlyn, and as she felt the other blonde sucking every drop she could get out of her and then tongue fuck her to another orgasm Beth didn't think she would punish her even if she could.

Over and over again that process repeated itself, AJ cumming in Beth's face as Kaitlyn skilfully swallowed Beth's cum, until with the final cry AJ collapsed down next to her and after a few seconds of rest gave the Glamazon a quick kiss and then whispered in her ear, "Tell my girlfriend you want her to ride your face."

Beth blushed, but what could she do other than comply, "Kaitlyn, get up here and give me your cunt. I want you to ride my face like AJ just did."

Pulling away from Beth's pussy Kaitlyn just stared up at The Glamazon in disbelief for a few seconds, before quickly replying, "Yes Beth."

Trying to avoid putting her foot in her mouth and ruin the moment or Beth's amazingly good mood Kaitlyn scurried up the other blonde's body and positioned her pussy over the far more dominant woman's face. As she moved Kaitlyn wondered if this was some kind of trick, that Beth would push her off, laugh in her face and then brutally spank and butt fuck her, before or after riding HER face. Which to be fair didn't sound unappealing, Kaitlyn almost disappointed when Beth grabbed her big round ass and pulled her downwards onto her face instead of pushing her away.

Whatever momentary feeling of disappointment was quickly forgotten when Beth's unsurprisingly strong tongue started lapping away at her juice covered pussy lips, Kaitlyn letting out a long moan as her centre received some much-needed attention. Considering how horny Kaitlyn was from going down on first her beloved AJ and then The Glamazon those firm licks to her twat would have been more than enough to get her off, but a few seconds after she found herself sitting on Beth's face her own face was being grabbed by two soft and tiny hands and pulled into a passionate kiss.

Knowing full well who it was Kaitlyn smiled into the lip lock and then concentrated on kissing her girlfriend back, although as usual AJ remained in complete control throughout. That included AJ's hands having their way with Kaitlyn's body, the bigger girl grateful that her lover didn't waste time teasing her but instead went straight for her big boobs, the smaller girl caressing them roughly with practised ease. Then, after who knows how long, AJ pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck, kissing that soft flesh for a few minutes before going up to play with one of her ears, Kaitlyn crying out and nearly cumming when AJ shoved her tongue into her ear, something the hybrid diva found oddly erotic.

Before Kaitlyn had time to analyse that AJ whispered huskily in her ear, "Having fun baby?"

"Uh-huh. Sooooooo much fun." Kaitlyn moaned happily.

"Yeahhhhh, you love it when a girl licks your pussy, huh?" AJ teased while still playing with Kaitlyn's big boobs, "Mmmmmm, and guess what baby? Beth has grown to really like pussy. That's why we've been spending so much time together, even though I'm a top now. See, Beth thinks I have a really tasty cunt, and loves it when I ride her face just like this, but the whole time I've been telling her how tasty you are. How she needs to get her face buried in your yummy little love box, mmmmmm, and you're not letting me down, are you sweetie? No, Beth clearly loves that sweet little muffin I love to eat so much. In fact, I bet any second now she's going to push her tongue inside you, then she'll really get to taste you. I don't think she's done that before, has she?"

"Nooooo oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Kaitlyn crying out as Beth slammed her tongue inside her cunt, making talking extremely hard, "I, ohhhhhhh, I mean, mmmmmmmm aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, no she's never, oooooooooh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, never gone down on me before, mmmmmmmm, but I'm glad she is now because it feels soooooooooo goooooddddddddd ooooooooohhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeessssssss!"

"Yeah she is! Mmmmmmm, Beth is almost as big a slut for pussy as you baby." AJ teased, "Mmmmmm, remember when you first came to the WWE? You were convinced you were straight, but were willing to top a few girls to get to the top. Now look at you, riding a girl's face with two girl's cum drying on your face and a massive butt-plug stretching your ass so the two girls you just orally pleased can tear apart your slutty little ass with ease. What does that make you, huh? What have I turned you into Kaitlyn? Say it!"

"A slut! I'm a slut! I am a lesbian slut!" Kaitlyn cried out, Beth slowing down her tongue work to make it easier for her to talk, "Oooooooooh, you and Beth made me a lesbian slut. Mmmmmmm, thank you so much for making me your slut. Please, fuck me any way you want too."

"Oh don't worry sweetie, we will." AJ promised, twisting Kaitlyn's nipples and staring into her lover's eyes as she came, "We're going to use you because you're our dyke bitch! Our lezzie whore! Our lesbian slut! Mmmmmmm, all those muscles and you don't even compare to me, let alone Beth. You're just a fuck hole for real women like me and Beth to use for our pleasure. Oooooooh yeah, you're our big muscular blonde lesbian slut! What are you?"

"I'm, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm your big muscular blonde lesbian slut!" Kaitlyn practically wept as AJ lowered her head to start licking, sucking and biting her nipples, "I'm your big muscular blonde lesbian slut. I'm your big muscular blonde lesbian slut!"

Kaitlyn repeated that over and over again, mostly screaming it as she got to enjoy the unique experience of cumming in Beth Phoenix's mouth and all over her face. Of course she was kind of spoiled by having AJ as her top, for many reasons, but specifically because unlike most of the tops around here AJ loved going down on her, and a few times she'd gotten to grind herself down against AJ's tongue while they rolled back and forth in a 69, but to do this to Beth? While her girlfriend got lost in those big boobs she loved so much, it was all so wonderful, Kaitlyn becoming completely lost in the pleasure she was experiencing.

AJ was dangerously close to becoming just as lost in worshipping Kaitlyn's magnificent rack. It wouldn't be the first time, AJ had previously spent hours just licking and sucking these glorious titties, either teasing Kaitlyn until she was whimpering for mercy or fucking her with her fingers or a dildo until her bitch lost count of her climaxes. So naturally this was an unique experience, one AJ allowed herself and her pets to enjoy for quite a while before she reached around to start playing with Kaitlyn's butt-plug, grabbing onto the handle and at first just twisting it around inside her girlfriend's bottom, then eventually she escalated to pulling it out and pushing it back in, which of course made Kaitlyn cum extra hard.

For a few minutes AJ just watched Kaitlyn's face as she grinned around one of her girl's tits, then she pushed herself up slightly so she was directly in Kaitlyn's face and then spoke firmly and clearly so even in their current state both her lovers would understand what she was saying, "Are you ready to get your big fat ass fucked my big muscular blonde lesbian slut?"

"Yeeeeessssssss mmmmmmmmm, I'm ready to get my big fat ass fucked!" Kaitlyn quickly replied, Beth momentarily slowing down her tongue work so it was easier for her to talk again, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, please AJ, fuck my big fat ass! Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh, fuck my big fat ass while Beth eats my pussy sooooooooo gooooooodddddddd mmmmmmmmm I want both of you dominating tops to fuck me like the lesbian slut I am! Oooooooooh fuck me in both holes like the big muscular blonde lesbian slut I am! I'm your big muscular blonde lesbian slut AJ oooooooohhhhhhhhh and Beth's too of course aaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, you both own all my holes, please use them for your pleasure!"

Grinning wickedly at that response AJ literally skipped over to her suitcase, quickly retrieved her 10 inch strap-on, pulled it up her thighs and securely tightened it around her waist before positioning herself behind Kaitlyn. She knew if she asked Kaitlyn would happily spread her cheeks in submission, but AJ wasn't in the mood for that. No, she was in the mood to unceremoniously yanked the butt-plug out of Kaitlyn's ass hole and then ram her strap-on into that cute little gaping hole, and that's exactly what she did, AJ grinning widely as Kaitlyn's cry of pleasure and disappointment at the removal of the toy in her butt turned into a deafening scream of pleasure mixed with a little pain as a much larger dildo was slammed deep into her big bottom.

Despite her best efforts only about half of the strap-on cock entered Kaitlyn's fat ass on that first thrust, and most of the area that the dildo slid through was loosened by the butt-plug, so AJ was understandably disappointed. Then again she had never been the strongest diva, and what she lacked in strength she made up for in ruthless aggression, AJ grabbing hold of Kaitlyn's thighs while still holding the plug awkwardly and then jackhammering her hips back and forth, pushing her cock deeper into her girlfriend's bowels with every hard thrust until her thighs were smacking into the meaty cheeks of the far stronger diva, announcing that the real butt pounding could begin. Right after AJ popped the butt-plug into her mouth, the tiny brunette moaning joyfully as she tasted the juicy butt she quickly started to ram with every inch of her strap-on cock.

This treatment would be cruel if Kaitlyn wasn't a total ass whore who AJ had anally fisted before her match on RAW, AND stuffed the butt-plug she was holding up that sluttty ass after her match, AND AJ could tell from Kaitlyn's cries that whatever pain she received from having the deepest depths of her rectum stretched out and filled with strap-on quickly faded away and was replaced only by pure pleasure, the fact that Beth's face was still buried in her cunt no doubt helping Kaitlyn. It was certainly resulting in some powerful orgasms, AJ holding onto her girl like a bucking bronco as Kaitlyn gave her one hell of a ride.

Beth had never seen ass fucking from this angle before, at least not in the flesh, and she had to admit it was incredibly erotic, in no small part to the fact that this 'additional stimulation' made Kaitlyn's already explosive orgasms become so intense that Beth might go deaf from all the screaming and might drown from all the girl cum being squirted down onto her. Of course she had sodomised Kaitlyn many times, but whenever she butt fucked one of her bitches she wasn't exactly concentrating on their pleasure, she was concentrating on her own. How nice and tight the ass hole was in front of her, how the ass cheeks jiggled against her thighs, how good her cock looked slamming in and out of her bitch's most private hole, and perhaps most importantly of all how it felt to anally abuse a member of her own sex.

Now all Beth could think about was swallowing girl cum for her own survival, and because it was so yummy, until AJ spat out the now thoroughly cleaned butt-plug which she had been sucking on like a baby with a dummy and then subtly ordered The Glamazon, "Hey Beth, come and see what I'm doing to this slut's ass. Mmmmmmm, please Beth, I know you're enjoying my girlfriend's pussy, but please crawl out from under her so I can show you how good I am at fucking big muscular blonde lesbian sluts up the ass."

Initially she was reluctant to move away from Kaitlyn's cunt, but then Beth remembered she was supposed to be a dominant top, and true tops didn't eat pussy, they destroyed ass holes. So obediently she slid out from underneath Kaitlyn, Beth positioning herself beside AJ and almost literally drooling at the sight in front of her. In Beth's opinion there was nothing hotter than watching a strap-on dildo pumping in and out of another woman's butt hole, that poor hole and the back passage it normally protected were stretching beyond anything they were designed for. Sure, there was also nothing more perverted, but that was at least part of the reason why it was so hot.

Of course Beth had always preferred to be the one stretching girl butt as opposed to watching it, or God forbid getting her butt stretched, however the moment she crawled out from underneath the other blonde AJ was nice enough to spread Kaitlyn's ass cheeks in a way which gave Beth a perfect view of that little stud pumping that anal whore's slutty ass, and somehow it was more enjoyable than watching anybody else ass fucking a bitch. Or at least Beth tried to tell herself she didn't know why it got her so hot and wet watching little AJ Lee fucking a bigger/stronger woman up the butt, the mighty Glamazon actually blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush when the ass taming little brunette smiled at her.

"Hey Beth, doesn't my girlfriend's big fat ass look so good with my big hard cock sliding in and out of it?" AJ asked, feigning innocence as she pulled Kaitlyn's butt cheeks wider apart to give herself and her secret bitch an even better look at her girlfriend's butt hole stretching for her strap-on, "Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, I just love fucking this big fat ass just like this, my big strong girlfriend giving up her big bitch ass to its rightful owner... I mean, one of its rightful owners, Kaitlyn accepting that even with all her muscles and her superior strength she is MY anal loving little bitch. Isn't that right Kaitlyn? You're my anal loving little bitch?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmmm oooooooooh AJ, I'm your anal loving little bitch! I'm nothing but your anal loving little bitch." Kaitlyn moaned, her eyes widening in panic as she quickly corrected herself, "And Beth's! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, I'm Beth's anal loving little bitch, and yours AJ. Mmmmmmm, both of you own my anal loving ass and I fucking love it!"

"We love it too sweetie, don't we Beth?" AJ teased her bitch, "Mmmmmmm, me and Beth agree there's nothing hotter than a submissive bitch with a fuck-able ass who knows her place."

Gritting her teeth Beth nodded, "Ye, yes Kaitlyn. You're a great piece of ass... you're a great piece of bitch ass I've fucked more times than I can count. Mmmmmmm, I love that ass!"

Loving the little jab her bitch gave her AJ beamed, "Oh Beth, I know that Kaitlyn loves to hear you say that, and it makes me so proud that the mighty Glamazon thinks my girlfriend is a great piece of bitch ass which she loves to fuck. In fact, why don't you get a strap-on out of my collection so you can get a piece of this perfect ass."

As soon as AJ subtly gave her permission Beth scurried to retrieve her strap-on dildo, although the entire time she could barely take her eyes off AJ ass fucking Kaitlyn. The Glamazon just couldn't help herself, or stop thoughts she really didn't want to be thinking invading her head. Thoughts like 'AJ is such a stud', 'that should be me getting it up the ass' and 'why is AJ wasting her time with Kaitlyn's slutty ass which has been fucked by every WWE diva on the roster when she could be hammering my tight little ass hole which hasn't been fucked by anyone except the little goddess who conquered it'. Thoughts which Beth had to ignore to prevent from outing herself as a temporary bottom to Kaitlyn, which was something which should have been easy because butt fucking her bitches was Beth's favourite thing ever. And yet...

"Move aside slut!" Beth yelled out, startling AJ into stopping the butt fucking, "You said that I could get a piece of that ass... not that it matters, because I own it anyway."

For a few long seconds AJ just stared at the Glamazon, and then she widely grinned at her, "Of course Beth, right away. After all, you're the Alpha female, and the Alpha female gets to anally destroy any bitches whenever she wants."

AJ tried to keep her tone sweet, although she couldn't help letting a little underlining threaten in there. After all, she was threatening Beth. It was something she had never imagined herself doing, but it was totally worth it to see the worried look on Beth's face. And Beth should be worried, because it was so tempting just to bend her over and have Kaitlyn watch while she sodomised The Glamazon. Or at the very least make Beth get down on her knees and suck her ass flavoured cock, something AJ very nearly did when she pulled her strap-on out of Kaitlyn's butt and turned to face her secret bitch only for Beth to immediately look down and stare at the dildo which had just been hammering the deepest depths of Kaitlyn's bowels.

Instead AJ roughly slapped Beth's big butt and then said, "Go get her Beth. Ram my girlfriend's ass like the big muscular blonde lesbian slut she is."

Beth blushed adorably, and looked AJ in the eye with such overwhelming desire and longing. Except there was no hatred or desire to turn the tables on AJ like there was in the beginning, oh no, Beth wanted to get her fat ass fucked. AJ could practically see the words on the tip of Beth's tongue, and if her former top would have only accepted the fact that she had been beaten, butt fucked into submission, she could have known the joy of AJ's dick up her ass again. All Beth needed to do was admit she'd rather be the one getting her ass fucked, but instead the stubborn blonde marched over to the kneeling blonde and stuffed her strap-on up Kaitlyn's ass.

As Kaitlyn squealed in delight and Beth started pounding her well loosened tailpipe AJ skipped round so she could stuff her dildo into her girlfriend's open mouth, AJ giggling as she did so, "There you go Kaitlyn, a nice, yummy treat just for you. It's your favourite flavour, your own ass! Mmmmmmmm, that's it you perverted little slut, suck my cock like the greedy little ass to mouth whore you are! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh suck it like the ATM whore me and Beth Phoenix turned you into. Mmmmmmm ooooooooooh shit, suck my dick clean of all your slutty little ass cream like a good girl. Don't embarrass me now, we all know you can take every, single, inch of this big dildo down your throat like a good whore should. Mmmmmmm, how many times have me or one of the other tops used you as a face pussy, huh? Yeahhhhhhhh, that's it, take every ass flavoured inch down your submissive little throat. Mmmmmmm, suck every inch of it clean and I'll reward you. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, stuff this big cock of mine into your little dyke cunt so me and Beth can DP you. You'd like that, wouldn't you Kaitlyn? Wouldn't you?"

Naturally all this encouragement, but particularly that last thing, made Kaitlyn forcefully crawl forwards just so she could stuff the last few inches of that butt flavoured dildo down her throat, making Beth have to shuffle forwards in turn to keep up the butt pounding. As usual Kaitlyn had initially savoured the first few inches of the strap-on as they had slid into the deepest part of her ass, but with Beth pounding her pooper at the same time it hadn't been long before Kaitlyn had been bobbing her head up and down nearly the full length of AJ's cock, giving her dominant girlfriend the kind of passionate blow job she deserved. AJ rewarded Kaitlyn for this by first stroking her hair and smiling down at her, then by giving her something a lot better.

"Oh baby, you give the best blow jobs." AJ praised, pulling her now clean cock out of Kaitlyn's mouth, "Mmmmmm, and now it's time to reward you. Oh yeah, it's time to reward you for being such a good little cock sucker who loves the taste of her own fat ass by stuffing this girl cock into your slutty little lesbian cunt, give you that DP I promised you."

Despite being on the receiving end of many, many double penetrations and triple penetrations, and having to watch while Kaitlyn was DP'ed or made airtight, AJ had never been one of the pieces of bread in a Kaitlyn sandwich. It was something she'd wanted for sometime, and it seemed appropriate to do it with Beth, now more than ever. Although it was a little awkward at first, not only the part where she had to slip herself underneath Kaitlyn while her girlfriend was being anally reamed by The Glamazon but the initial pussy penetration and fucking. However it was totally worth it for the ecstasy on Kaitlyn's face once they got underway, AJ lovingly cupping that face and forcing the love of her life to look at her.

"You like that baby? You like having your pussy and ass filled with cock? Mmmmmmm, you like having two big cocks inside you at the same time?" AJ teased with a soft smile.

"You know I do." Kaitlyn immediately whimpered, "I love big cocks oooooooohhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, I love having big having cocks inside me. Girl cocks! Big hard girl cocks strapped around the waists of gorgeous women like AJ and Beth, because I'm a big muscular blonde lesbian slut! Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd, thank you AJ for turning me into your big muscular blonde lesbian slut. Mmmmmmmm, I loved topping you, but you're clearly the superior woman and I'm so glad we're now in our rightful roles. Ooooooooooh fuck fuck, mmmmmmmmm, you as the top and me as the bottom. Oh AJ, your such an Alpha! You and Beth are the biggest Alpha females in the WWE!"

"Awwwww, baby, you say the sweetest things." AJ smiled happily, hugging her girlfriend briefly so she could shoot Beth a wicked smile before returning her attention to Kaitlyn, AJ gently caressing her girlfriend as she told her, "Oh sweetie, I feel like I was made to be a top, but if that's true you were born to be a bottom. Mmmmmmmm, you make such a hot little bottom, my favourite big muscular blonde lesbian slut. Ohhhhhhhhh, you've got these big bitch tits, perfect for grabbing onto or just entertaining me while I fuck you, mmmmmmmmm, and the tastiest little twat in all of the WWE, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, and a mouth which not only feels like it was designed to eat pussy but you suck every single inch of my strap-on straight from your ass, your whore throat accommodating it with ease. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh shit, and best of all you've got that big fat ass of yours which jiggle so wonderfully when I fuck it! Mmmmmmmmm, but no matter how much I fuck that big bitch ass you're still nice and tight for me back there baby, oooooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk ohhhhhhhhhhhhh shitttttttt, you're the perfect bitch baby! My girlfriend is the perfect bitch!"

"No, you're perfect AJ!" Kaitlyn practically wept as AJ stroked her face lovingly, "Mmmmmmmmm, you're right, even with all my muscles, strength and height I don't even compare to you. I thought I was so tough when I got to the WWE, but you and Beth have shown me I'm nothing but a submissive little anal loving bitch. Oooooooooh, I am a big muscular blonde lesbian slut who just can't get enough of having real women pound her slutty little fuck holes with huge strap-on cocks! Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh shit, fuck me AJ! Fuck me Beth! Fuck my pussy and ass at the same time and prove I'm nothing but a fuck hole! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me, yes fuck me just like that, mmmmmmmmm, harder, fuck me like the walking fuck hole I am, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwddddddddd, I fucking love you AJ!"

"Not as much as I fucking love you." AJ insisted, pulling Kaitlyn into another kiss.

Beth had never known such jealousy like she did while watching AJ being so sweet to Kaitlyn. The kissing, the caressing, the words of utter devotion, Beth had never had anything like that. Women were submissive to her out of fear and sexual desire, not because they loved her. And to her horror she found she still didn't want love, she just wanted someone to be that gentle and loving while dominating her. True, AJ had never given her anything other than a mildly rough spanking, but the little pipsqueak had completely fucked with her mind, that was worse than any physical pain Beth had ever known.

On top of that the way AJ had been talking to her just then, and before, and that slap to her ass, it would be a miracle if Kaitlyn didn't at least suspect that AJ now have the upper hand on The Glamazon. Kaitlyn wasn't the most gossipy diva on the roster, and if she worked it out it was possible she wouldn't tell anyone either because she found it funny that her tiny girlfriend had butt fucked Beth into submission or because AJ wanted it that way, but Beth wasn't sure she could handle the humiliation of anyone else knowing that she was now little AJ Lee's bitch.

So out of self-preservation more than anything else Beth began giving Kaitlyn a serious sodomising, The Glamazon desperately telling herself the reason that she took so much pleasure out of wrecking Kaitlyn's rectum had nothing to do with jealousy or the fact that AJ had subtly ordered her to do it. No, she was just trying to make Kaitlyn cum so hard that the only thing she could remember about tonight is that AJ and Beth dominated her completely and made her their little bitch. Or more accurately reminded Kaitlyn she was their bitch, and that AJ only had claim over her because she was a top.

It didn't matter how many times AJ fucked Beth's butt, or even if other people found out, the only way Beth stopped being the Alpha female of the WWE was if somebody fucked her into total submission. Or got her to put that title on the line, and neither one of those was going to happen. No, Beth was going to keep that title forever, turned the tables on that little pipsqueak AJ Lee and once and for all prove her dominance, Beth desperately telling herself that over and over again as she relentlessly brutalised Kaitlyn's big butt until the sound of her thighs smacking off those jiggling butt cheeks was almost as deafening as Kaitlyn's screams.

Kaitlyn had been double penetrated just like this many, many times before but this was by far the best. How could it not be? She had the two greatest tops in the secret history of the WWE AJ Lee and Beth Phoenix fucking her pussy and ass at the same time, the former of course being the love of her life who showed her so much love and tenderness even now. Ok, towards the end AJ was more preoccupied with thrusting upwards into her cunt, something she hadn't done much of during most of the DP, but Kaitlyn could still look into her eyes and see just as much love as there was lust.

That love caused her orgasms to become as powerful as they'd ever been, Kaitlyn afraid that she would deafen her lovers with her now completely incoherent screams. Before that she had tried continuing to encourage AJ and Beth to fuck her, in between passionate kisses with the little brunette of course, but now she was practically nothing but a mess, nothing but a quivering mess of flesh and bone who was perhaps having one of the greatest experiences of her life. Not just the continuous, and eventually constant orgasms, but simply being the meat in a sandwich also featuring Beth Phoenix and AJ Lee, oh Kaitlyn had never known such happiness.

When Beth finally ran out of steam and pulled her cock out of Kaitlyn's ass the submissive blonde literally wept with disappointment, but then AJ smacked her ass roughly and ordered, "Get your fat ass on Beth's dick so we can double fuck it like the total ass whore you are!"

Her eyes went wide with glee as she eagerly did as she was told, Kaitlyn barely even registering how tired she was or how sore and loose her fuck holes had become as all she could think about was getting Beth's cock up her ass. Which was as easy as it had ever been, Beth helpfully holding her strap-on firmly pointing upwards so Kaitlyn could simply lower herself on top of it, her gaping butt hole easily swallowing the large piece of rubber which had so thoroughly stretched it open. Then it was just a matter of waiting for AJ to make a sandwich out of her again. Not that she really waited. No, Kaitlyn immediately started jack-hammering her loosened butt hole up and down Beth's cock, but being the total ass whore she was she desperately wanted the second cock up her butt.

For Kaitlyn it felt like an eternity, although in reality it was barely a minute until AJ was kneeling behind her, grabbing hold of the muscular blonde's waist with one hand in a silent command to stay still for a second while she used the other hand to thrust the second large dildo into Kaitlyn's already thoroughly abused anal ring. Briefly Kaitlyn cried out in pain at having first her back hole and then her back passage obscenely stretched, but she had been getting double ass fucked for years now, and she took pride in the fact that it wasn't long before her bowels relaxed and she felt nothing but pure pleasure. It was proof of what a total ass whore she really was, Kaitlyn verbally confirming that while she could before she once again became incoherent from the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

"Oh God fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Goooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck my ass! Double fuck my big fat lezzie ass with your big fucking girl cocks!" Kaitlyn cried out shortly after AJ had stuffed every inch of her cock into Kaitlyn's widely stretched/filled rectum, "Stuff my cock taking ass hole full of your strap-ons! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk tear my shit hole apart! Destroy my dyke butt! FUCK ME! Fuck my slutty dyke ass with both of your big hard girl cocks! Mmmmmmmmmm, please AJ, please Beth, wreck my fucking rectum! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, ruin my ass hole!"

"No problem slut, one ruined ass hole coming right up!" AJ screamed, her eyes barely leaving the wonderful sight of Kaitlyn's ass hole stretching for those two dildos, "Mmmmmmmmm, take it you worthless piece of trash! TAKE IT! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit yeah, take these cocks like the shameless anal whore you are! Fuck, how'd I end up with such a skanky anal fuck hole for a girlfriend? Yeahhhhhhhhh, I should probably be with the real woman like me, but instead I'm settling for a skanky anal fuck hole like you! Cause that's what you are, nothing but a skanky anal fuck hole! A skanky little whore, good for nothing except taking it in her tight little ass hole. Mmmmmmm, not that it's going to be tight when I'm done with it. Oh no, it's going to be loose, and gaping, and worthless, nothing but a well used hole! YOU HEAR ME KAITLYN? You're going to be nothing but a well used hole when I finished with you, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, a gaping open fuck hole who's just been used by a couple of real women, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck, and all your muscles can't save you because you're my big muscular blonde lesbian slut! You're my fucking bottom Kaitlyn! You're my bitch, my slut, my whore, my fuck hole and I can use you whenever I want because I own this big fat slutty dyke ass of yours!"

Beth was little taken aback by both the things that these two divas said to each other and just how savagely AJ began to sodomise Kaitlyn. She wasn't surprised how much Kaitlyn loved it, she used to double butt fuck Kaitlyn, and AJ, on a weekly basis. However it was jarring to see these two women go from acting so sickeningly lovey-dovey to one treating the other like total trash. Then again Beth had personally trained Kaitlyn to love that sort of thing, so maybe this was AJ giving her girlfriend what she secretly wanted. What she secretly needed. What Kaitlyn craved, Beth having no doubt whatsoever Kaitlyn couldn't be in a relationship without receiving this somehow.

It used to be her bitches would call Beth whenever they wanted their asses totally owned. She would train them so well that just licking their girlfriends pussies or being made love to by their boyfriends simply wasn't enough and they physically needed Beth to abuse them. Now it seemed at least one of those bitches had become The Glamazon, or perhaps superior to her, Beth not merely feeling impressed with AJ's butt wrecking skills but actually feeling like this little stud could teach her a thing or two. Or perhaps she should just beg to be AJ's bitch right here and right now with AJ's girlfriend as their witness.

In the middle of the passionate double ass fucking AJ's eyes locked on to Beth's and The Glamazon trembled. The meek little butt slut Beth had first met was unrecognisable, The Glamazon nevermore desperate for AJ to stuff her big ass full of strap-on. Then the part of Beth that wanted to remain in control of the divas division got her attention and she began thrusting up savagely into Kaitlyn, the current Alpha female desperately trying to prove she was still worthy of her title. She said as much with her actions, and she at least attempted to give AJ the kind of look which made her other bitches tremble, although it only resulted in making AJ looked amused before redoubling her rectum wrecking efforts.

Soon Beth and AJ became completely lost in butt fucking Kaitlyn, The Glamazon's superior strength probably the only thing keeping Kaitlyn in place towards the end. At first because Kaitlyn was trembling so powerfully from her orgasms, and then because she was barely conscious, nothing but a obscenely stretched out butt hole for the superior women to use and abuse for their pleasure. Oh did Beth, and especially AJ, use Kaitlyn, relentlessly pounding their dildos in and out of her utterly ruined back hole while the stimulators on their clits and the sheer joy of destroying another woman's ass hole cause of both of them to go over the edge of orgasm after orgasm.

AJ was really tempted to use every ounce of her strength to completely ruin Kaitlyn's rear hole, both for her own selfish pleasure and for the pleasure of her lovers, however the most important thing to AJ at the moment was to maintain control of The Glamazon, and she'd risk losing that if she didn't save at least a little energy. Luckily nothing made Kaitlyn cum harder than a rough double butt fucking, so when she did finally stop her big strong girlfriend collapsed in a sweaty heap down onto the other blonde, the only sign that she was ok being her frantic gasps for breath which eventually turned slow and gentle as all of Kaitlyn's orgasms overwhelmed her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Even when AJ yanked her dildo out of Kaitlyn's big butt, the force causing Beth's cock to slide out of the well fucked blonde's ass hole at the same time with a lewd popping sound, Kaitlyn only whimpered and snuggled deeper into her Beth shaped pillow. Of course that 'pillow' objected to being cuddled, Beth pushing Kaitlyn off her while making sure the other blonde ended up face down/lying on her stomach so that when she sat up Beth, and AJ, could get a look at just how widely gaping Kaitlyn's butt hole was. And oh was it gaping, that poor forbidden hole looking as stretched as it had ever been, allowing AJ and Beth to see deep into their victim's bowels.

For minutes, or possibly hours, AJ stared gleefully at her handiwork, then she turned to Beth and unstrapped the dildo from the Glamazon's waist. Beth opened her mouth to protest, but just one look from AJ made the Alpha female of the WWE shut her mouth. Which of course made AJ grin happily, but not as widely as when she pressed Beth's own strap-on cock into her mouth, the Glamazon looking pleadingly at her top for a few moments before opening her mouth again, this time to close it around the head of the dildo she'd just used to pummel the deepest depths of Kaitlyn's ass.

Despite her best efforts AJ couldn't help but let out an evil chuckle when she started pushing inch after inch of strap-on into Beth's mouth, and then again when the last of the dildo disappeared in between this beautifully painted lips, both times Beth looking over nervously at the by now clearly unconscious Kaitlyn. Confident that her girlfriend wasn't going to catch them AJ only continued to smile, and once Beth's throat was straining around the dildo she started sliding it in and out of her bitch's mouth, literally face fucking the mighty Glamazon. Something only AJ had done in the past, and of course she was about to do again in a far more primal way.

Once the cock had been thoroughly cleaned AJ pulled it out of Beth's mouth and then stood on her tiptoes to whisper into the taller diva's ear, "Get on your knees. You have another cock to clean."

Again Beth looked nervously at Kaitlyn, the Glamazon desperately wanting to grab hold of AJ's dyed black hair, force the little pipsqueak to her knees and then rape her mouth with her own strap-on. But instead she lowered her head in submission, whimpered pathetically and then slowly fell to her knees in front of the much smaller WWE diva. She then looked at pleadingly at AJ, silently trying to remind the other girl how risky this was, but just like Beth used to do AJ showed her no mercy. Instead AJ just yanked on Beth's blonde locks, forcing her head downwards so it was easier to press the tip of her cock against the stronger woman's lips.

Wanting to get this over with quickly Beth immediately opened her mouth and took as much dildo as she could without gagging. Then, trying not to think about the fact that she was forced into humiliation of tasting another woman's ass for only the second time in her life with the first being mere moments before, Beth closed her eyes and relaxed her throat so she could take the rest of the strap-on down her windpipe. Which actually wasn't too bad, the last few nights of AJ constantly making her go ass to mouth making it a lot easier for Beth to deep throat her top's cock, The Glamazon even feeling an unmistakable shiver of pride as she took everything AJ had to give her, the dominant brunette who had temporarily conquered her smiling happily down at her the entire time.

Then, once that cock was thoroughly cleaned, AJ yanked Beth up by her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Beth swooning in the arms of the physically weaker girl. During that kiss AJ's little hands slipped down to Beth's big butt and greedily fondled it for several minutes, only stopping when AJ gathered up some of the girl cum and pussy juice from the blonde's cunt and used that wetness to ram a finger into Beth's butt hole, making the muscular diva pull away slightly with a girlish gasp.

This only made AJ chuckle evilly, begin sliding her finger in and out of the mighty Glamazon's ass hole and then lean in so she could whisper as close to Beth's ear as she could get, "This is what you really want, isn't it Beth? You liked ass fucking Kaitlyn, but what you really want is to get your big fat ass fucked. It's ok, Kaitlyn was kind of the same way when she first got here. She would fuck my ass for hours, even though she was giving her ass up to you and all the other tops. Mmmmmmm, but deep down all she really wanted was to be a little ass whore, and now I've put her in her place the only time she tops anybody is when we're double teaming a lesbian slut. The rest of the time she's a proud bottom, and most importantly my bitch. That's what you really want isn't it Beth? You want to be my personal ass whore, spending your days bottoming for me and only topping when I want you too. Mmmmmmm, and maybe someday soon me and Kaitlyn double team you, make your bitch ass gape just as wide as Kaitlyn's slutty ass is right now!"

"Oh God AJ." Beth whimpered in response, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning in pleasure as AJ slowly finger fucked her ass hole.

"It's ok Beth, I know you're not ready to admit it." AJ said softly as she added a second finger into Beth's ass and then picking up the pace of the anal fingering, "But I also know how badly you want this big fat ass fucked. Mmmmmmm, you kept telling everybody you were an ass pounding top, a butt busting stud... a real woman, but I think we both know what you really are. It's ok baby, you're in the presence of a real woman now, and I know exactly what big muscular blonde ass whores like you and Kaitlyn need. Speaking of my other ass whore, don't worry, as long as you keep that big mouth of yours quiet I'm sure I can destroy your bitch hole without waking her. All you need to do is ask. Say the words, 'AJ, I want you to fuck my big fat bitch ass', and I'll bend you over right here and now, and give you what you so desperately need."

As the once mighty Glamazon just stood there and allowed this tiny little woman to roughly finger her ass and say all those things to her Beth was terrified that AJ was right. That she wanted to get her ass fucked by this pint sized diva. That the desire she felt was like a burning need, Beth never wanting anything like that moment she wanted to be butt fucked by little AJ Lee. But the risk was too great, her pride refusing to allow herself to take such a big risk. Besides, even as the words were practically on the tip of her tongue Beth couldn't bear the idea of actually saying them. It was bad enough she had admitted how much she loved it when there was a dick deep in her ass. At least then she was only telling AJ what she wanted to hear so she could cum, or at least that's what Beth told herself. To actually ask AJ to fuck her ass, under these circumstances, it was unthinkable.

So staring down at the ground Beth whimpered, "I can't. I just can't. Please don't make me, I-"

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok Beth." AJ whispered softly as she pulled her fingers out of Beth's butt and then gently rub the hole she had just abused, "The time will come that your spread your cheeks for me without a second thought, and blush at the memory of how stubborn you once were. So, go back to your hotel room and shove one of your big dildos up your butt. Anally fuck yourself silly thinking about me taking that big fat bitch ass of yours. Think about me taking your big fat bitch ass in front of the other divas, you squealing with joy the entire time and telling everyone who's the real Alpha female around here, and who's her little bitch."

With that AJ gave Beth's butt an insulting little slap and then skipped over to the bed to cuddle with Kaitlyn, the dominating little brunette rolling the submissive blonde over onto her side and then snuggling up behind her. For a few seconds Beth just watched AJ spooning Kaitlyn, kissing and nuzzling her neck, and whispering sweet nothings into the other woman's ear, AJ having her way with the bigger WWE diva even now. Then, barely taking her eyes off the dominating little brunette, Beth gathered up her clothes and quietly slipped out of the hotel room. The entire time Beth had to stop herself from begging AJ to fuck her ass, and it was only after The Glamazon return to her room and had fulfilled that last order, or perhaps suggestion, and anally fucked herself with one of her biggest dildos did Beth even remember that she should be planning how to turn the tables on the little pipsqueak, not dreaming of submitting to her completely. Oh, Beth was in so much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, or Beth Phoenix, or Eve Torres, or Maryse Ouellet or Kaitlyn or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ever since AJ Lee had taken Beth Phoenix's anal cherry she had been skipping around like she was on cloud nine. Today was no different, especially as she was looking for The Glamazon, and not because she wanted her ass fucked like old times. No, AJ was looking to abuse Beth's butt, and while she could simply just call the other diva and Beth would have to come running there was just something about seeking Beth out. It was like she was a predator stalking her prey, AJ getting a thrill when she saw the look of dread on Beth's face when she spotted her coming towards her, this time extra special as it was causing the mighty Glamazon to stop mid-sentence, her conversation forgotten as her secret top approached.

"Hey Beth." AJ greeted her secret bitch cheerily.

Before AJ could continue she was rudely interrupted by Eve Torres, "Do you mind? We were talking."

"And now you're not." AJ shrugged, "Beth-"

"Hey!" Eve interrupted again, "You better apologise or else!"

AJ narrowed her eyes and gave Eve her full attention, "Or else what?"

"I, I just meant that you shouldn't interrupt the Alpha female." Eve said, backing down slightly.

"I didn't, she stopped talking." AJ pointed out, "You're the only one being rude here. In fact, you've been rude for a very long time, and I'd just love to teach you some manners."

"Oh yeah?" Eve scowled.

"Yeah." AJ confirmed, adding with an evil grin, "With our asses on the line."

Eve went pale, "No way!"

"What do you think Beth?" AJ turned to her secret bitch, "Should I teach this bitch some manners?"

Afraid to answer any other way Beth nodded, "Fine by me."

"BETH!" Eve exclaimed, "I really don't think-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Beth yelled, taking out her frustration with AJ out on Eve, "I'm tired of your whining. You can either fight AJ, or you can fight me. Your choice, but either way your ass will be on the line."

There was a moment of silence, then Eve gritted her teeth, turned to AJ and told her, "Your ass is mine AJ."

"We'll see." AJ shrugged, barely taking her eyes off the real prize, "Beth, can I talk to you before I make Eve my bitch?"

"Ok." Beth replied, trying not to seem flustered as she told her friends, "See you later."

Once Beth's friends had turned their backs AJ gave them a little wave and then grabbed her secret bitch's hand, "Come on Beth, follow me."

Beth pulled her hand away from her but followed without another word, so AJ chose not to even acknowledge it. For now. Later she would use it as an excuse to spank Beth's butt a rosy red, but for now she had something else in mind for that butt. A little romance first wouldn't hurt though, so the second she pulled Beth into the empty closet she picked out for this little get together she shoved her tongue down the other woman's throat. Which wasn't easy given the height difference, AJ having to jump up, grab a handful of blonde hair and yank the Glamazon downwards, but it was totally worth it to hear Beth let out a squeak of surprise and the look on her face. And of course the kiss itself, even if it only lasted about a minute before Beth pulled away.

"What do you want AJ?" Beth grumbled.

"Awww, don't be like that..." AJ pouted, before pulling a butt-plug out of her pocket, "Look, I got you a little something."

Beth went very pale, "No, please, I have a match-"

"Bend over!" AJ snapped with no hint of mercy in her tone, "Do it or I'll drag you into the locker room and fuck your ass in front of everyone!"

For a few moments the two WWE divas just stared at each other, then the bigger/stronger one whimpered pathetically, lowered her head and turned around. Beth even placed her hands against the wall and stuck her ass out without needing to be asked, leaving AJ with a wonderful view. One which made her lick her lips before she reached out and started greedily groping that fat ass, AJ spending several minutes squeezing and pinching those meaty cheeks before she finally pulled Beth's skirt up and bunched it around her waist, and then pulled her panties down around her knees.

Then, after more groping, she brought the toy up to Beth's lips and ordered, "Suck it. Get it nice and wet for your fat ass!"

There was a brief pause in which Beth obviously considered complaining, then she parted her lips and allowed AJ to shove the butt-plug into her mouth. Beth then sucked passionately on it for a few minutes, slurping loudly so AJ knew she was doing a good job. Then in one swift movement AJ pulled the plug out of Beth's mouth and plunged it into the hole it was designed for, the little brunette pulling apart one of the blonde's butt cheeks with her free hand to make it easier to shove the butt-plug up Beth's ass. To AJ's delight the butt-plug slipped into her bitch's ass hole with ease, the relentless butt fuckings she had given Beth clearly taking its toll on The Glamazon's back door.

"FUCK ME!" Beth cried out loudly, before grinding her teeth and blushing furiously as she tried to get used to the intrusion.

"Is that what you want Beth?" AJ whispered, "Do you want me to fuck your big fat ass?"

"I, I..." Beth stammered.

"You, you what?" AJ mocked playfully, before smacking Beth's ass so hard that the cheeks jiggled and the sound echoed throughout the room, "Turn around and look at me you giant anal slut!"

Beth whimpered but did as she was told, blushing furiously again and looking away when she saw the tiny diva who secretly owned her, "AJ, I-"

"I said look at me!" AJ snapped, slapping the stronger diva across the face and then waited for the woman who towered over her to look her in the eye again before continuing, "Your little brown nosing cronies aren't around now Beth, so you don't have to be all coy and embarrassed. We both know it's your big fat ass you want me to stick my strap-on into tonight, so go ahead and beg for it. Tell me what you really want and I promise, after I kick Eve's ass I'll spend all night pounding yours. Which is a huge sacrifice for me, because I've been wanting to teach that bitch some manners back when I thought fucking your ass wasn't even a possibility, but let's face it you're the real prize. And once you proudly tell everyone you're my bitch Eve's ass will be mine anyway, and I'd rather spend the night breaking you in completely. But I'm not fucking you again until I know that's what I'm doing, so if you want to know the joy of my big dick in your fat ass again you'd better be ready to give up the Crown and become my full-time anal loving bitch."

There was a long pause in which AJ almost took back her words. She had the power too, at least for two more weeks, however as much as the silver prize of having an irate Glamazon give her the ass pounding of a lifetime when that two weeks was up was really appealing what AJ really wanted was to go for the gold. If she was honest with herself she didn't want to be second best, she wanted to be on top. Now that she'd had a taste of it AJ officially wanted to become the Alpha female of the WWE with all the other WWE divas, even including Beth Phoenix herself, as her little lesbian fuck toys.

For that she needed to take risks, including turning away and starting to walk out until Beth practically cried, "Wait!"

Turning back AJ grinned, "Yes Beth."

"Fuck me." Beth whimpered softly.

AJ grinned, "Fuck you where?"

A long silence, and then Beth admitted, "In the ass. Fuck me in the ass."

"Good girl." AJ smirked, "Now make me believe it."

There was a long moment of silence were Beth just looked up and gritted her teeth at AJ angrily. She couldn't believe the audacity of this little bitch.

"If you don't I'm walking out the door and spending the night deep inside Eve's ass!" AJ threatened.

Still Beth couldn't admit what she wanted, forcing AJ to leave, the tiny brunette wandering through out the next few hours, but especially during those few seconds it took for her to walk out, whether she had done/was doing the right thing. Technically she wouldn't know for sure until the two weeks had finished, or Beth begged to be her bitch. Again, while part of AJ would be happy with either result, it was the latter she really wanted, the idea of her, little AJ Lee, be not only the one to take Beth Phoenix's anal cherry but also her position as Alpha female of the WWE intoxicating beyond words.

*

Eve was about a head taller than AJ and was a three-time/the current WWE diva's champion. But she was also arrogant and easily distracted while AJ was faster and more experienced. Ultimately, it took less than three minutes for AJ to knock the champion down to her knees and then smash her knee into Eve's head with her signature Shining Wizard, bringing the taller girl crashing down to the mat below. A three count later AJ's hand was being raised and her music was playing as she grinned down at a horrified looking Eve Torres, AJ skipping around her and then the ring as a victory lap before she headed to the back.

AJ then waited patiently behind the curtain for her conquest to emerge, while of course keeping an eye on a near by TV screen to make sure Eve didn't do something stupid like trying to run for it. Of course AJ wasn't going to rape her, and she'd be perfectly happy with just fucking her little bitches Kaitlyn or Beth. Maybe she would finally fucked them both at the same time. But Eve had been bullying her ever since she turned heel, and she had been very much looking forward to putting that bitch in her place, which was why AJ grinned happily when Eve finally stumbled through the curtain.

"AJ!" Eve called out, nervously shuffling over to the woman who had just defeated her, "Great match out there, and I just wanted to take this time to say how much I admire you."

"Eve, Eve, Eve... sorry, but there is nothing you can say which is going to save your tight little ass hole from getting destroyed tonight." AJ grinned evilly, stepping closer so that she was in Eve's personal space, "But since you like kissing ass so much, I'll make you a deal. If you get on your knees right now and promise to literally kiss my ass with enthusiasm, and thoroughly shove your tongue deep inside my ass hole, I swear I'll take you back to my hotel room and slowly stretch your ass before I pound it hard and deep. Mmmmmm yeah, and I'll use lots of lube, make sure you love every second of having my big dick inside your booty. If not, well, you saw what I did to Maryse."

There was a long silence were Eve just stared at AJ, then she fell to her knees and begged, "Please AJ, please take me back to your hotel room. I swear I'll be a good little slut, kiss your ass figuratively and literally all night long, and of course kiss any other part of your beautiful body you want. Your mouth, your tits, mmmmmmm, and I hope that tasty pussy. Mmmmmmm, I love pussy, and I'd just love to stick my tongue up your twat. I'll eat you so good AJ, I swear I'll eat your pussy and ass hole better than anyone if you just take me back to your hotel room... and, be gentle when you take my ass."

AJ looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned, "Bend over and pull down your tights."

"What? Here!" Eve exclaimed in pure horror, immediately regretting not being able to keep her voice down and even her words as AJ stared menacingly at her.

"Do you want me to take it easy on you, or not?" AJ questioned coldly, grinning as Eve blushed, looked up and down the for now empty corridor before quickly standing up, turning around and pulling down her wrestling tights/underwear just enough so her ass was exposed. AJ just stared at her target for a few seconds, then she reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Eve's ass cheeks and started playing with it as she casually remarked, "You know, for someone who's special move when she first got here was shaking her booty, you really don't have much of an ass. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cute and fuck-able, but you're lacking the type of big butt I normally look for in my bitches. Which is too bad for you, because tonight I'm going to teach you to crave the feeling of my dick in your ass."

Fighting back the retort she wanted to give Eve faked a smile and nervously replied, "Whatever you say AJ. Just please, have mercy on me."

"If you're good, I will." AJ said while squeezing Eve's ass, then she moved in closer and lifted herself up on her tiptoes so she could whisper in the other brunette's ear best she could, "And you are going to be a good little bitch, aren't you Eve?"

Yes AJ, I promise." Eve blushed, "Now can I pull my tights up?"

"In a second." AJ promised with a grin, "I just want you to know even though your ass isn't as fat as I normally like I love how tall you are. I mean damn girl, you're almost a head taller than me without heels."

"That's because you're tiny." Eve mumbled, her eyes going wide when that slipped out of her mouth, "Which totally works for you, by the way."

"Yeah it does. Mmmmmmmm, and I'm going to just love bossing you around." AJ confessed, pulling away and roughly slapping Eve's ass before beginning to skip away, "Now pull up your tights and follow me. Your ass isn't going to fuck itself."

Eve quickly pulled up her tights and looked around, before calling after the other girl, "AJ... can, can I join you later? I'd like time to lube myself up for you. Maybe loosen myself up with a butt-plug."

AJ opened her mouth to reject the request, then she had a wicked thought and instead told Eve, "Ok, but I want you at my door in two hours with a plug firmly entrenched within your ass. If you're even a second late I'll spank the hell out of you before roughly taking your ass and then I'll share it with every WWE diva available. Understand?"

Gulping softly Eve weakly replied, "Yes AJ."

"Oh, and where your biggest pair of pumps." AJ ordered gleefully, "I just love topping big bitches"

*

Almost 2 hours later AJ's biggest bitch was glad to be safely back in her hotel room... and yet Beth's body craved AJ. She wanted the tiny wrestler to touch her. Kiss her, finger both her holes, feed her that yummy cunt of hers, and most of all ass fuck her. Oh how Beth craved to be butt fucked by tiny little AJ Lee, her treacherous butt hole practically crying out for that little pipsqueak to burst through her hotel room door and demand that the Alpha female of the WWE bend over and give up her fat ass.

Beth knew if that happened, or if AJ just politely knocked on her door she wouldn't hesitate in letting the tiny diva into her room and then into her back door, the once mighty Glamazon having to dig her fingernails into her arms to stop herself from masturbating at the thought of AJ roughly taking her ass. Hell, she couldn't stop picturing it and AJ gleefully sodomising Eve, Maryse and even Natalya, the toughest butt busters of the last 5 years all bending over and spreading their cheeks for the chance of having AJ's strap-on up their butts. Or better yet AJ following through on that anal gang bang she had been threatening, Beth closing her eyes tightly and imagining how saw her ass would be after all the WWE divas had taken turns with her big bottom, somehow the thought becoming less horrifying and more erotic with every passing day.

Just as she was imagining AJ taking her ass for the third time during that gang bang her phone rang with the sickeningly upbeat tune of AJ's entrance theme, causing Beth to open her eyes wide and whimper. Naturally it was AJ who had made that adjustment, Beth not daring to change it back while she was still AJ's bitch as she didn't need to give the little brunette an excuse to give her another one of those brutal spankings she was now forced to endure on a regular basis.

The last time Beth had ignored one of AJ's calls her butt was beaten a particularly bright shade of red, so unsurprisingly she answered it as quickly as she could, AJ's cheery voice greeting her from the other end, "Hey Beth, whatcha doing?"

"Noth, nothing." Beth stammered nervously.

"Great, then get to your hotel room and locked the door." AJ ordered.

"I'm, I'm already there." Beth blushed, worried and yet excited at the prospect of AJ maybe coming to her room.

"Excellent." AJ beamed, stretching on her own hotel room bed, "As you know I'm about to make Eve my bitch, and I want you to listen to every moment of it. Mmmmmmmm yeah, I want you to listen as Eve eagerly eats my cunt and ass until I'm ready to destroy her cute little ass hole with my big strap-on dick which you love so much. And don't you dare hang up, or stop listening, because if you do I'll spank your big fat bitch ass so hard you won't even be able to walk right, are we clear?"

"Yes AJ." Beth blushed.

"Good." AJ smiled, "Of course I'm not a monster, you can totally fuck yourself while I'm fucking another one of your bitches. But it does have to be up the ass, and you have to use that big handheld dildo I brought you. That way it will be easier for you to imagine it's your fat ass I'm taking instead of Eve's, mmmmmmmm, because I know I'm going to be thinking about that big sexy bottom while I'm deep inside Eve's butt, so I can guarantee you'll be thinking about my dick up your ass just as much as me. Speaking of which I think I hear her knocking now... so bye Beth, I hope you enjoy the show."

With that AJ put her phone down on the bedside table and went to answer the door, leaving Beth to scramble to get naked and retrieve the sex toy AJ was talking about along with a bottle of lube. As AJ was big on preparation Beth gambled on the idea that her secret Mistress wouldn't mind her spending a few minutes fingering her butt hole in preparation for the big dildo so that was exactly what she did. Then she thoroughly coated the toy and obediently shoved it up her ass, Beth going slow so she could savour the sensation of having her most private hole stretched as she listened into Eve learning the same lesson Beth had learned, namely little AJ Lee loved topping tall women.

Eve had been understandably hesitant to show up/knock on the door given that it had been a long time since she had been topped by anyone who wasn't Beth Phoenix, and AJ had a lot of reasons to treat her poorly. However, Eve was just as addicted as every other WWE diva to the constant lesbian sex they had, and after all the work she had done to become a butt pounding top she wasn't about to give it up just because she had to be a bottom for a night. Besides, if the Glamazon couldn't turn her into a pure bottom then what chance did that little pipsqueak AJ Lee have?

That was the thought which pushed Eve to knock after several minutes of just standing there working up the nerve, but then she thought about how there had just been something different about AJ lately. As if to prove that when the door opened to reveal AJ standing there in a skimpy little outfit and a wicked smirk on her face, the latter of which made Eve's insides melt and her butt hole quiver around the plug now stretching it.

"Eve, great to see you. Please come in." AJ beamed while moving aside. Faking a little smile Eve obeyed, walking into the centre of the room and then standing there as proudly as possible while AJ closed the door and licked her lips. She then slowly walked around the other woman, sizing her up before ordering, "Strip for me. But leave your pumps on, as I like girls towering over me right before I fuck them in the ass."

Again faking a little smile Eve started taking off her clothes as AJ moved to sit on the bed. It was far from the first time Eve had done a striptease, and although it was humiliating to do one for a little pipsqueak like AJ Lee it was also a massive turn on. Plus Beth hadn't fucked her in quite a while, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Then, after taking off her bra and showing off the big tits she was so very proud of, it came time to remove her panties, Eve blushing furiously as she turned around and slowly pulled them down to reveal the butt-plug sticking out of her ass, which of course made AJ grin wickedly.

"Oooooooooooh Eve, your ass look so good with a plug in it." AJ giggled, "Mmmmmmmmm, spread those cheeks for me. I want a real good look at the cute little ass hole I'm about to make my cute little fuck hole."

Eve gritted her teeth but did as she was told, allowing her panties to drop round her ankles before she pulled her ass cheeks apart as wide as she could without the butt-plug falling out. Unfortunately she felt it about to fall out anyway, forcing her to clinch her ass hole to keep it in, which naturally made Eve blush again. If she noticed AJ didn't say anything, either out of mercy or more likely because she was just too busy staring at Eve's ass. As if proving it was the latter AJ jumped up and skipped over to Eve for a closer look, after a few seconds pushing Eve's hands away so she could spread those cheeks herself.

"Oh yes, your ass hole look so good with a plug in it. So good, and so fuck-able." AJ grinned wickedly as she squeezed Eve's cheeks and rubbed her finger over and around the plug before smacking that booty, "But I don't want to get ahead of myself, I haven't even greeted you properly."

With that AJ grabbed onto Eve's hair and yanked it upwards, forcing the other woman to her full height. Then it became a bit of a pain to maintain her hold, especially when she yanked that hair again and forced Eve to turn around, but it was so worth it to be able to pull the other girl down into a heated kiss as it helped establish who was in charge here. That's what AJ had been doing since she opened the door and she delighted in keeping it up through shoving her tongue into the other WWE diva's mouth, Eve surprisingly docile as she massaged AJ's tongue with her own and let her victorious opponent have full control.

"There, consider yourself greeted." AJ gasped several minutes later when she had broken the kiss, Eve straightening up as AJ let go of her hair, giving her an idea, "Then again, I think there's at least one more thing I have to do before you're properly greeted."

Grinning mischievously AJ buried her face in Eve's huge boobs and 'motor-boated' them, gleefully rubbing her face against those mountains of flesh for several minutes. With Eve's high heels she didn't even have to bend down a little bit. Actually, she almost had to stand on her tiptoes, and despite the insecurities about her height this was a massive turn on for AJ. Beth and Kaitlyn hated wearing heels, but they both wore them for AJ out of obligation in the former's case and love in the latter so AJ could do things like this, and of course eventually wrap her mouth around one of those nipples so she could officially start the tittie worship.

Eve Torres might be one of the biggest bitches AJ had ever met, but she also had one of the biggest racks AJ had ever had the pleasure of playing with. If it wasn't for her amazing girlfriend Kaitlyn and her soon to be fully broken in bitch Beth Phoenix then AJ would have probably gone after Eve a lot sooner, because damn these tits were wonderful, AJ grabbing two big handfuls of them and going back and forth between those nipples, licking and sucking on them greedily while loving the fact that the only thing Eve could do was stand there and moan in pleasure like the big bitch that she was.

AJ could have happily played with those big boobs all night long, but that wouldn't put Eve in her place. Besides, while she was used to having her cunt burn with need while she worshipped a woman's body, she wasn't a helpless bottom anymore. No, AJ was a top. That meant she could get pleasure whenever she wanted it, and as much as she wanted to play with Eve's enormous tits she also wanted to have the diva's champion on her knees in front of her frantically eating her out. So while her face was still buried in Eve's cleavage AJ slowly pushed down her short shorts and panties, stepped out of them and then grabbed a firm hold of Eve's hair again.

Finally pulling her face from Eve's boobs AJ ordered, "Time to eat my pussy you stuck up little bitch!"

Before Eve could offer up any kind of retort she was shoved down onto her knees and then her face was pushed into AJ's pussy. Instinctively she immediately started to lick, a proud smirk crossing her face as she made AJ moan. It had been a long time since she gone down on AJ, or any other woman who wasn't Beth, but Eve remember just how the little pipsqueak liked to be licked, the taller brunette quickly giving the smaller one what she knew she liked in an attempt to avoid taking a brutal butt banging. Or more accurately taking a brutal butt banging before she was ready for it.

Of course a big part of her wanted to avoid taking a brutal butt fucking at all, but Eve had more or less made peace with the fact that she was getting ass fucked by this tiny girl. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop it, and while that horrified her it also turned her on, just as while she was mostly showing such enthusiasm for licking AJ's cunt so the girl would go easy on her part of her had missed the taste of pussy. Or at least pussy not belonging to Beth, and it was thrilling to taste AJ's pussy again, Eve finding the flavour just as delicious as she remembered.

As AJ's cream began flowing more rapidly, prompting Eve to wrap her lips around the tiny wrestler's entrance so that yummy liquid could pretty much flow directly down her throat and she could suck as well as lick, Eve found herself wishing that they could just do this all night long. That if she made AJ cum hard enough with her mouth then she could just spend the entire night between the other girl's legs, not simply because she wanted to avoid the humiliation of being butt fucked by this tiny brunette, but because she genuinely wanted to spend the whole night with her face buried in AJ's pussy.

Unfortunately those hopes were almost immediately dashed as AJ moaned, "Mmmmmmmmm, harder! Lick me harder Eve! Come on bitch, make me cum. Ooooooooooh, you still need to stick your tongue up my ass before I fuck yours, so get a move on! Mmmmmmmmm, don't act like you don't know how to get me off you little muff munching slut, ohhhhhhhhhhh, come on, get that dyke tongue inside me so I can ass fuck you! Oh yeah, shove your tongue in my lesbo pussy like you're about to shove it up my dyke ass you fucking lesbian whore! Fucking fuckkkkkkkkkkkk ooooooooohhhhhhhhh shit, fuck me! Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss oh God, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Eve smiled proudly as she was able to render AJ incoherent by pushing her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's cunt and then beginning to fuck her with it. Part of her still wished she could just do this all night, especially when AJ's heavenly cum flooded her mouth a few minutes later, but mostly she found she was looking forward to being further humiliated. After all, Eve was currently on her knees worshipping the pussy of the shortest girl on the roster, a girl who until recently had been everybody's slut, a girl she had personally abused almost as much as Beth. The idea of her getting her revenge was undeniably hot, Eve's submissive side loving that she was on her knees getting her face covered in little AJ's pussy cream and then later her cum.

AJ somewhat regretted rushing this. She knew from past experience, when Eve wasn't a complete bitch, that the taller brunette had a really talented tongue and apparently she hadn't forgotten how to use it. Although AJ was sure Beth had given Eve plenty of practice, AJ grinning with delight at the thought of a threesome where Beth watched, and not just heard, AJ use Eve like a cheap whore. Then maybe she'd butt fuck Beth in front of this little brown-noser, Eve's mouth becoming almost as wide as Beth's butt hole as AJ stretched it. Then, she had no doubt, Eve would started figuratively kissing her ass, cheering her on a she pounded Beth's butt.

That of course led AJ to glance at her phone and wonder what her secret bitch was doing right now. Was she gearing up to shove a dildo in her ass? Maybe lubing it up or fingering her back hole? Or was the mighty Glamazon already frantically abusing her fat ass while the whole time wishing it was AJ's strap-on that was ramming in and out of her ass hole. Or perhaps Beth was sitting on her hands trying to resist the urge to get herself off, or even listening, as AJ made another of Beth's bitches hers. Try as she might she couldn't hear anything, not that it really mattered as soon she would force the truth out of Beth and punish or reward her accordingly.

In the meantime Eve was doing some of her best work, tongue fucking AJ more rapidly than ever before, her hand squeezing her ass as she pulled her cunt and her own face forwards so that Eve was literally smothering herself with AJ's cunt. This enthusiasm, having Eve on her knees and thinking about Beth anally masturbating to all of this combined to make AJ rushed towards the edge of orgasm and then over it, a loud squeal of ecstasy echoing throughout the room as the smallest diva on the roster came in the WWE diva's champion's mouth and all over that bitchy diva's face.

AJ tried her best to say something coherent, but it was no use, she was too far gone. Although not too far gone to not realise Eve had removed her tongue in favour of frantically swallowing as much of the yummy girl cum as she could, the sensation of having her cum sucked out of her more than enough to keep AJ on her high. And oh how she would have loved for Eve's tongue to return and make her cum a few more times, but she wanted to save her strength for pounding Eve's ass hole with her strap-on. So even though it almost physically hurt AJ tightened the grip she already had in Eve's hair, forced her away from her cunt when she was sure the other girl had swallowed all of her cum and then turned around.

"Pucker up brown-noser!" AJ said, slapping her own ass with the hand which had been holding Eve's hair, "It's time for you to literally kiss some ass! Mmmmmmm, come on slut, don't act like you haven't done this before. I've seen your pretty face buried in between Beth's big fat butt cheeks plenty of times, so I'm sure this will be a real treat for you."

Eve blushed as AJ's words reminded her of all those times she worshipped Beth's ass, not just in the locker rooms in front of everyone but in private. Obviously it was more humiliating with an audience, but in private Beth had more patience, often enjoying a good book while Eve's face was buried in between her cheeks for hours. Luckily for Eve she wasn't normally Beth's first choice to be her ass kisser, but she did it enough to know what to do, and she doubted AJ would accept a second-rate performance, so after the other brunette let out a annoyed sounding cough Eve shot forwards and pressed her lips to AJ's left ass cheek.

"That's right, kiss my ass!" AJ grinned as she felt Eve's lips on her backside, "Mmmmmmmm, and speaking of right, don't forget about my right butt cheek. Yes, that's it you little kiss ass, don't let either of those cheeks feel neglected. Embrace your true self Eve. Embrace the fact that you're an ass kissing bitch who will do anything to get ahead by literally becoming my ass kissing bitch!"

Instinctively Eve glared up at AJ, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing but glare and move her lips from one cheek to the other, Eve covering those cheeks in kisses as a sign of respect to the tiny woman who had conquered her. That's what AJ had done. AJ had kicked her ass and merely a few hours later had Eve on her knees kissing AJ's ass, the little pipsqueak effortlessly humiliating her, and part of Eve was loving it. Sure, she fantasised about shoving her biggest strap-on up this tight little booty and giving this uppity bitch the butt fucking of a lifetime, but that just let her to thinking about how it was going to be her butt fucked in a matter of moments, which made Eve whimper against AJ's ass cheeks in an mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's right ass kisser, become my personal ass kisser!" AJ giggled as she arched her back and stuck out her ass to make it easier for Eve to worship it, "Yeeeeeeessssssss mmmmmmmmm, oh Eve, it feels so good to have you kiss my ass, mmmmmmmmmmm, but my ass hole is beginning to feel neglected. Oooooooooooh, I know, why don't you give it a little kiss? Oh yes, that's it Eve, spread my cheeks and kiss my fucking ass hole you tall bitch! Oh yeah, now lick it, lick my butt hole ooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssss! That's it, that's exactly it, ooooooooooh tongue my little ass hole! Mmmmmmmm, tongue it like you do Beth's."

Again Eve blushed but obeyed, using both hands to pull AJ's cheeks as wide apart as possible so she could get plenty of access to the other girl's butt hole. She then gave it a little kiss before beginning to cautiously lick it. Then firmly lick it. Then before Eve knew it she was enthusiastically lapping away at that puckered rosebud, the WWE diva's champion giving the other wrestler a long drawn-out rim job as AJ continued offering encouragement. And literally laughing at her, Eve just glad that her fellow tops and the WWE universe couldn't see her submissively licking AJ's ass hole.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, lick it slut! Lick my ass hole!" AJ practically growled as she reached back and pulled the other brunette deeper into her butt, "Don't be shy, really get in there. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, stick your tongue in my ass and taste what I had for breakfast! Ohhhhhhhhhh come on Eve, let go of my cheeks so you can really bury your face in my ass. Yeahhhhhhh Eve, you've been walking around with your head up Beth's butt for so long it's about time you learned that there is at least one other woman around here that's better than you, and deserves your tongue up her butt."

While part of Eve wanted to remove her tongue entirely and argue the point she really couldn't. AJ might be tiny, but she had defeated her with ease, and the funny thing was that Eve had known it was coming. It was why she was so grateful that AJ had been completely distracted by the men, and women, in her life and had left the title to her, because if she fought the much more experienced wrestler for the belt she knew she wouldn't stand a chance, the thought making Eve whimper as she let go of those cheeks and let them smother her face as she started pushing her tongue up AJ's ass.

"YES, that's it, mmmmmmmmm, get your tongue up my tight little butt! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me!" AJ squealed with delight.

AJ was sure she said more, no doubt a lot more, but she became lost in the wonderful sensation of having Eve Torres eating her ass out. Oh yes, for someone who used her mouth to hurt everyone around her Eve was really talented at oral, worshipping pussy and ass with her pretty little mouth and making the recipient feel so good. So good in fact that AJ considered making Eve a bottom again when Beth gave in and begged her to take her place as Alpha female and take the mighty Beth Phoenix as her full-time bitch. AJ was sure that would be a great way to start off her reign, diva after diva lining up to give Eve a taste of her own medicine.

Then again that was the fate AJ had picked out for Beth, and she couldn't do much better than throwing The Glamazon to the wolves. At best Eve would be a yummy desert, served after all the other divas had been spoilt on the delicacy which was submissive Beth Phoenix. So maybe she'll keep Eve all to herself just as Beth had done recently, perhaps only allowing her girlfriend Kaitlyn a shot at this wonderful mouth, and Eve's tight little ass. The tight little ass AJ was about to destroy, the smaller brunette reaching down to rub her clit, that and the thought of destroying Eve's tight ass while Eve's tongue was as far as it could go up her own tight booty making AJ cum again.

It was nowhere near a satisfying as the last, but AJ were still tempted to spend a little longer with Eve rimming her butt. Like a couple of hours maybe. But as much as she liked getting her ass worshipped it was time for AJ to really make Eve her bitch, so with a grin on her face she ordered, "Mmmmmmmm, that was great, but it's time to wreck your rectum. So take your tongue out of my ass so I can go and get one of my strap-ons."

Eve whimpered into her ass, and then when she pulled her tongue out reminded AJ, "You, you said you would be gentle, remember?"

"I did." AJ softly conceded as she walked over to her bag, then she grinned as she pulled out a huge dildo, "But I didn't say I would use a small strap-on. Or even that I would use lube."

As AJ steps into the harness and started pulling it up her thighs Eve gulped, "Could, could I suck it at least? Please?"

Tightening the strap-on around her waist AJ pretended to look thoughtful before smiling, "I guess that would be ok, as long as you promise to do a good job."

"Oh, I promise." Eve said in relief as she waddled over on her knees to where AJ was now standing, "I promise I'll be the best cock sucker you've ever had."

AJ giggled as with that Eve grabbed the shaft by the base and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking noisily as she then started to bob her head up and down it. Then, with a somewhat smug look in her eye, Eve more or less lived up to her promise by taking inch after inch of dildo into her mouth and down her throat. Of course AJ had trained Kaitlyn to deep throat her cock just like this, and after a lot of practice Beth had become just as big a sword swallower, however it was still impressive, Eve sucking and slurping eagerly with the full length of the dildo down her windpipe, definitely making her one of the best cock suckers AJ had ever had.

Despite her teasing AJ had been totally going to make Eve suck her cock before the other diva had offered. After all, she may hate this bitch, but she wasn't a monster and wasn't about to literally ruin her rectum, even though there was a sadistic part of AJ which thought she would rather enjoy truly destroying Eve's booty. However figuratively would be more than enough, especially if Eve officially became her bitch shortly afterwards, AJ again becoming lost in the idea of how Beth's submission to her would mean that all the WWE divas past and present would become her little lesbian fuck toys as she allowed Eve a few minutes to give her a long drawn-out blow job.

"Ok, that's enough lube." AJ grinned, pulling the dildo out of Eve's mouth, "Now, what position shall I fuck your ass in?"

"Whatever position you want AJ." Eve quickly replied while making sure to sound subservient.

"Nice submissive reply brown-noser." AJ laughed, "But I'm actually asking. What position would you like me to ass fuck you in?"

Eve blushed, thought about it for a second, and then admitted, "I, I like it when I can ride it. That way I get to control how much I take, and at what speed."

AJ consider this for a moment, then nodded her head, "I suppose since you've been such a good little submissive slut, I'll be nice just this once. But you're going to have to get your tongue much further up my ass if you want this treat next time. Do you understand me bitch?"

"Yes AJ." Eve blushed, not even trying to argue that this was a one-time thing as deep down she suspected this was the first of many times she would be submitting to little AJ Lee, "Do you want me in cowgirl, or reverse cowgirl?"

"Mmmm, let's start off with reverse cowgirl. That way I can enjoy watching your booty bounce for me." AJ grinned as she jumped on the bed so that her head was resting against the pillow and then criss-crossed her fingers behind her head in a cocky pose and ordered, "Now pop out that butt-plug and come sit on my dick. Mmmmmmmm oh Eve, your ass is so hot. I'm going to love fucking it."

Eve blushed once again as she did as she was told, standing up and turning around so AJ could get a good view of her slowly pulling out the plug. Then she quickly jumped onto the bed and got into position, and then pulled her ass cheeks apart to expose her ass hole. At least that way she didn't have to look at AJ's grinning face as she slowly positioned her butt hole over the far smaller girl's cock and started pushing herself downwards, Eve softly quivering with humiliation when she felt she had made contact. This was it, the moment she was going to get fucked up the ass by the smallest girl on the roster, Eve having to redefine her understanding of humiliation as she took a calming breath to relax herself best she could before forcefully pushing downwards and violating her own ass hole.

Only too happy to help AJ kept a firm grip of her dildo, that and the lubricant, and the relentless butt fuckings she used to take when she was a full-time bottom, allowed Eve's ass hole to stretch with ease, the cry which escaped her mouth even containing some undeniable pleasure along with the pain, which was exactly what Eve felt. Which of course made her blush even more in humiliation, AJ capitalising on this by letting out a laugh which seemed to amplify the feeling of shame overwhelming Eve before beginning to do the exact same thing by taunting her mercilessly.

"That's it Eve, take my cock!" AJ encouraged enthusiastically, "Mmmmmmmmmm, your ass hole looks so good wrapped around my cock. In fact, I don't think you've ever looked better. But don't get lazy now, I still want every inch of that fucking dick up your tight little ass. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, that's it Eve, good girl. Be a good little submissive lesbian bitch for me and take every single inch of my big strap-on dildo in that tight little ass of yours. Mmmmmmmmmmm, that's it bitch, take every inch up your butt and then bounced that booty like the anal whore everybody knows that you really are."

Trying to ignore the little pipsqueak Eve closed her eyes, bit her lip and started slowly lowering herself down further on AJ's cock. As that massive dildo slowly travelled up her tailpipe Eve was bombarded by the same humiliating pain and unwelcomed pleasure she experienced before, not that she was any stranger to it. Beth butt fucked her more than she would like to admit, and to her shame the Glamazon never failed to make her cum incredibly hard from being fucked up the butt. That's why Eve desperately wanted to avoid being sodomised by AJ in front of the other divas, they would see how much she loved it and none of them would ever take her seriously as a top again.

Sure enough when the rest of that strap-on was inside her ass and she started bouncing up and down on it whatever initial pain Eve felt soon melted away and she felt nothing but pleasure. Overwhelming pleasure, which she tried desperately to fight, but she was soon moaning like the total anal whore Beth had easily turned her into. The anal whore she could so easily become again if she wasn't careful, and considering how badly she had treated AJ when she was the one on top Eve was terrified that the other brunette wouldn't hesitate to expose her for the anal loving slut she truly was.

AJ was certainly thinking about it. Regardless of what Eve may think AJ would probably be doing her a favour. Just like Beth it couldn't be clearer to AJ that Eve was a natural bottom who loved nothing more than to take it up the ass for truly dominant women like AJ Lee. Besides, Eve would look so cute at the centre of her own lesbian anal gang bang, every single diva on the roster taking it in turns to sodomise this stuck up bitch and then make her clean their strap-on dildos. Perhaps they would even make Eve airtight, a strap-on in all three of her fuck holes, AJ telling each diva to stick what where and when. However that was the fate she was reserving for Beth Phoenix, and it wouldn't hurt to have a sidekick of her own, AJ using Eve as Beth currently did, to help keep the other divas in line when she wasn't around.

Both ideas appealed greatly, and AJ just like that Eve's fate now lay in the palm of her hand, but she didn't need to decide right away. Especially when she was confronted by her favourite sight in the world, a bigger and stronger woman's butt hole stretching around her strap-on cock. True, AJ preferred to be the one doing the pumping, but there was an undeniable thrill of making a big, strong bitch anally ride her like this. In fact she had become quite addicted to making the mighty Beth Phoenix bounce her fat ass on her dick, and she did love the added bonus of making her bitch spread her cheeks like Eve was doing right now so she could have had a perfect view of the ass hole sliding up and down her strap-on like a whore's mouth on a real cock.

However there was something else AJ want to see right now, "Turn around! Mmmmmmmmm, I want to see those big titties of yours bouncing while you take my dick up your ass!"

Again an adorable little whimper escaped Eve's lips but she did as she was told, slowly pulling herself up so that the dildo was halfway out of her ass before turning around and then sliding all the way back down the shaft. It was a technique Beth had gone to great lengths to teach all of her bitches, AJ having even seen the mighty Natalya and the formerly mighty Trish Stratus turning around on Beth's dick without allowing the man-made meat to leave their tailpipes completely. It was a reminder of the dominance of Beth Phoenix, the woman who AJ was secretly butt fucking every chance she got, the tiny brunette lost in the thoughts of her favourite bitch for a little while before the bigger brunette began bouncing on her cock again, this time face to face.

That was when AJ started really enjoying what had to be Eve's best feature, namely her huge tits which almost smacked the other girl in the face every time she lifted herself upwards. It was so comical AJ couldn't help laugh at her once proud rival, her delight growing as those upward bounces added to the look of utter humiliation on Eve's face, the other WWE diva desperately trying to avoid her gaze, but eventually their eyes did lock for a second, and that was it. AJ knew from then on that all it would take was a little push and Eve would be her brown nosing bitch instead of Beth's, and that's exactly the role AJ wanted her in.

Eve wanted to be grateful when AJ finally broke eye contact, but that just meant that the smaller diva went back to staring at her big boobs, making Eve flush with embarrassment again. She wanted to slow down so at least they would bounce a little less, but her slutty ass was so close to giving her the type of orgasm she could only receive through anal sex. Of course there was no way Eve was going to do that. She wanted too, she wanted to so badly, but she was worried if she started slamming herself harder on that cock AJ would stop completely, and Eve's pride wouldn't allow her to beg for more, at least not without prompting.

Thankfully, after what felt like an eternity, AJ finally gave her that prompting, "You wanna cum Eve? You want to cum with a dick in your ass?"

After a few long seconds Eve just couldn't resist whimpering softly, "Yes."

"Then cum for me." AJ said, "Bounce that booty and cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass!"

With grateful tears in her eyes Eve started slamming herself at full speed up and down the dildo, cumming in what felt like seconds. It was the type of orgasm she hadn't received in weeks. Three to be exact, the powerful sensations rocking her body turning her into the complete anal whore she was whenever Beth was taking her ass. And for a wonderful and terrifying moment Eve thought that was exactly what was happening to her as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, her legs pushed up to her shoulders and her butt hole began to receive the type of brutal fucking that previously only The Glamazon had given it.

To her amazement Eve realised exactly what was happening to her, that tiny little AJ Lee was folding her up like an accordion, her legs resting on the pipsqueak's shoulders and she slammed her ass hole as hard as Beth had ever done. Perhaps even harder. And Eve's ass loved her for it. Eve loved her for it, her rival causing her cum to squirt almost painfully hard out of her cunt as the tiny little girl redefined Eve's understanding of rectum wrecking, each of AJ's powerful thrusts feeling like they would literally destroy her ass and yet still Eve incoherently pleaded for more because it felt so good.

If this was a few years ago Eve would have got down on her knees after this hellacious ass fucking and begged to be AJ's full-time bitch. Honestly it was going to be difficult for Eve not to do exactly that, because she couldn't remember ever cumming this hard. Not from a submissive slut's mouth, or from butt fucking another woman, and certainly not from a man. Not even Beth Phoenix herself had made Eve cum this much, and as much as Eve wanted to be a top and at least be one of the divas running this division the current WWE diva's champion knew she couldn't live her life without knowing the joy of being butt fucked by little AJ Lee.

AJ vaguely remembered cumming as hard as Eve now was, and there was only a tiny part of her which ached to feel that sensation again. However knowing she was the one to make another woman cum this hard to anal sex was mentally satisfying beyond anything else she'd ever experienced. Sure, this wasn't quite as satisfying as sodomising The Glamazon, however Eve had ass fucked her plenty of times, and been a way bigger bitch about it than Beth, so it was definitely fun to turn this bitch into her bitch. Oh yes, Eve was her personal bitch now, something AJ took great delight in reminding her new conquest.

"You're my bitch now Eve! Ohhhhhhhhh yeah, you're my little bitch!" AJ growled directly into Eve's face, "I loved being your bitch, but I'm really, really going to love having you as mine. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuck, everybody thinks you're a brown-noser now, just you wait Eve, because you're going to practically live with your face buried in between my cheeks. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm going to make you kiss my ass even more than I'm going to fuck your ass, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, and I'm going to fuck your ass a lot. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, when I'm Alpha female you're just going to be another piece of ass in my collection, but I'm going to go out of my way to keep you in-line by ruining your ass hole almost as much as you lick mine you brown nosing little bitch!"

That had probably been more information than AJ had wanted to let slip, but despite the fact that she was looking right at her AJ was pretty sure Eve was in no condition to even comprehend her words. She certainly didn't give a coherent reply, just screaming and squealing incoherently as AJ lovingly continue to slam her ass through orgasm after orgasm. And as the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of anally abusing this bigger girl who used to bully her around caught up with her AJ experienced a powerful climax of her own, followed by another and another and another, until there was no way either WWE diva could have cared what the other one was saying.

They became like mindless animals, completely lost in the perverted act of butt sex, AJ just mindlessly slamming Eve's most private hole with every ounce of her strength for as long as she could. Even Eve got in on the action, pushing herself forward and up in time with AJ's downward thrusts to make sure that dildo went as deep and as hard into her bowels as possible with every rectum wrecking thrust. However while AJ had saved all her strength for this hard fucking, and practically lived in the gym, she didn't have unlimited stamina and ultimately she ran out of steam, her sweaty body collapsing down on the equally sweaty body beneath her.

She just about had enough sense to slide Eve's legs off of her shoulders just beforehand, but the bigger brunette just wrapped them around her waist and encourage her to continue when she collapsed by pulling her in and then pushing her away slightly with her now tight grip around her waist. Whether it was a conscious decision or not this led to AJ gently pumping a few moans, and possibly some orgasms, out of Eve as the two of them lay there gasping for breath and desperately tried to recover. Luckily AJ knew the perfect way to regain a little strength, even if it would only be adrenaline.

*

Beth meanwhile was screaming AJ's name into her pillow while continuing to jack-hammer a dildo in and out of her butt hole. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, lying on her front and abusing her own ass, or how many times she'd came, but the bed sheets were soaked in sweat and as the other divas finally took a break from butt pounding so did she. With a muffled groan she pulled the dildo from her ass, and then unable to resist rolled onto her side and looked behind her at the full length mirror to study her well-fucked ass hole, Beth blushing furiously as she awkwardly used the hand holding the toy to spread one of her cheeks so she could get the best possible look at her gaped hole.

After a few moments of just staring at her gaping butt hole she heard AJ taunt Eve through the phone, "Oh Eve, your butt hole look so cute when it's gaping open. I've always thought that, but especially now it's me who stretched it open. But enough about your ruined hole, it's time for you to use that big mouth of yours again. Mmmmmmmm yeah, it's time for you to become my little ass to mouth slut and clean my cock of all your nasty anal juices! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yes, just like that, mmmmmmmmm, oh Eve, you look so good with your lips wrapped around an ass flavoured cock. Ohhhhhhhh yeah, Beth trained you well, didn't she?"

Recognising that pacific comment was meant for her Beth blushed. It was true, she had trained Eve to be her ATM whore, and now AJ was using her personal property like no one else, taking more of Beth's dignity when she thought she had no more to lose. It was also a reminder that Beth was now AJ's ATM whore, The Glamazon ashamed to admit it even to herself but she wished that was her sucking off her own ass cream and there. Or sucking Eve's ass cream off AJ's cock, possibly with Eve watching, the champion in total shock as she watched the Alpha female of the WWE go ass to mouth like a common street whore/WWE diva.

The thought made Beth's mouth water, bringing the dildo in front of her face as she did so. AJ would probably want her to clean up after herself, but she hadn't specifically told her too. Would she be punished if she didn't do it? Would she be punished if she did? Or was it left simply as her decision, AJ wanting to see if the most dominant woman in the history of the WWE would willingly submit herself to such a humiliation? Apparently the answer was yes, Beth moaning loudly as she wrapped her lips around that dildo and started sucking.

"That's it slut, suck my cock!" AJ's voice and the sound of frantic sucking and slurping came from Beth's phone, "Yes, suck that cock which has just been deep inside your slutty dyke ass! Mmmmmmmm, I just love it when a girl who thinks she's all that submissively sucks ass flavoured cock for me. Oh yeah, that's so hot. You're so hot.Ooooooooooh, it's so hot when a submissive little bitch tastes her ass after it's been well fucked. Mmmmmmm, and it is well fucked, isn't it. Can you feel it? Can you feel your destroyed little butt hole gaping wide open because of me, reminding you that no matter what happens right now you're my bitch. Oh yes, that's it Eve, deep throat my dildo. Mmmmmmm, get every drop of your anal cream you perverted little slut!"

Again Beth had no doubt those comments were partly or entirely made for her, but either way it made her cheeks flush. But the humiliation wasn't enough to make her stop sucking. On the contrary, it made her give the dildo in more enthusiastic blow job, taking every inch down her throat just like AJ had told her. And it wasn't enough Beth wanted this dildo to be strapped around AJ's waist. She wanted it to be AJ's cock she was sucking, before and after her tiny mistress pounded her butt hole. Anally masturbating just didn't cut it, Beth Phoenix needed to be butt fucked by AJ Lee. She needed to be dominated by her, to be her bitch. She, she just needed her little mistress.


End file.
